<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omega Hybrid 2.0 by TokioMisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438662">Omega Hybrid 2.0</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa'>TokioMisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BTS does make an appearance in this story, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Humor, Human Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, Mark is intersex, Omega Mark Tuan, Romance, everyone out of the pack is human except Mark, meaning he has both sex parts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said an alpha couldn't be human?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A remake to Omega hybrid as I changed things up a bit. I hope this will be better than my original fic as I have a great new idea on how this should go and I hope it's as fun and enjoyable either way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dr. Lockhart.”</p><p>The name wasn’t said with the usual friendly sweet voice that his assistant would use. No, not today. Not when they both knew what would happen. How quickly the start of their research ended up like this. Was it ever truly in their hands? It feels like they were just puppets. Always just puppets for the government and now with no control left, the government would soon fully take over. </p><p>“Dr. Lockhart.”</p><p>His name is said again but with sadness this time as she walks past the threshold of his office door. The office was a mess with things scattered everywhere. There were several things broken after the news reached his ears on what was to happen. All his experiments and research. All of it turned and used against him like he was the bad guy. When all he wanted was to help find cures. To help further humanity and the whole time the government wanted biological weapons. Servants. Tools. They wanted to create a whole new species to use like they weren't real beings. Like they didn’t have thoughts and feelings. Like they didn’t hold emotions or a heart and soul. Like how some deem a dog as just an animal while others see them as friends and family…</p><p>All the failed experiments as they tried to recreate the miracle they already had. With two creatures born like they were God themselves and the government wants more and more. It was by pure accident that Dr. Lockhart gave ‘birth’ to these two creatures and because they can’t be replicated by the same miracle, the government demands they take the more natural route. With the omega providing offspring from the alpha. But Dr. Lockhart can’t do that. He doesn’t want to force the omega. The alpha is too feral. Much more animalistic than the omega whereas the omega is the perfect blend of both animal and human traits. And that’s all his fault. All because he loved the omega like a son. Raised him and even gave him a name. Mark. Dr. Lockhart’s eyes land on the picture frame that’s shattered on the floor as his assistant steps by it. There was a picture of his own son. The one that was his flesh and blood. The one that died at such a young age due to having cancer. </p><p>“Dr. Lockhart.”</p><p>Her voice sounded scared now as she got closer. As she saw Dr. Lockhart just sitting in the chair defeated. But he is. He couldn’t go through with it. Mark doesn’t want to mate with the alpha. And because of that the government is now not only going to force Mark into a heat soon, but taking over and relieving him of his duties because he’s too attached to Mark and Mark is too attached to him. They don’t like that he’s human like and can think and talk. They want a puppet. Someone to obey and do as they say. So they’re separating them in hopes of obtaining what they want and getting more subjects through pregnancy. </p><p>“What about Mark? What do we do? How do we tell him?” </p><p>She found out the news too. That she’s being let go and that today is her last day. She can already imagine what horrible things they’ll do to Mark. How they’ll treat him. That boy is only thirteen. When he shifts, he’s just a tiny black kitten and he’s such a sweet soul. He doesn’t deserve this. Any of this. </p><p>By the time she reaches his desk and goes to touch him, Dr. Lockhart finally moves and meets her eyes. There’s such sadness there. So much sorrow and pain as he already knows what must be done. </p><p>“This last time, please help me,” he begs.</p><p>Silence falls as his assistant tries to hold herself together as she figures out what he wants to do before she nods. Even if it costs her life she wants to do this. The smile that comes forth is full of heartache from Dr. Lockhart as he thanks her before squeezing her hand. Both of them know this will probably be their last day…</p><p> </p><p>It was just like any other day. And just like any other day, the daily walk that comes at the exact time of 4 p.m. arrives and Mark is already waiting in his room excitedly for it. His eyes keep glancing at the clock and when the clock ticked and dimed at four p.m. a feline noise comes out as his happiness beams. He’ll get to spend time with his father and this was his favorite thing to do. And yes, you’re probably thinking, a cat liking walks? Well, it’s not really a walk. Dr. Lockhart does all the walking and Mark shifts and gets to be carried around, all the while Dr. Lockhart showers him in love and affection and that is what makes it so nice. To feel the soft breeze and warm sun as love fills him. To take in his father’s loving scent and be surrounded by safety and security. </p><p>Soon there’s a knock on the door of his cell room and Mark perks up as Dr. Lockhart opens the door,</p><p>“Hey Mark.” </p><p>Mark lets out a little chirp of happiness as he moves to greet his father,</p><p>“Dad.” </p><p>The way Dr. Lockhart’s eyes suddenly shined with such emotion at hearing that word went unnoticed by Mark as he was too busy in excitement to go on his walk with his father. He goes right into his father’s arms and hugs him tight, making sure to nuzzle his face against his father’s front to scent mark him. It takes a second or two for Dr. Lockhart to gather himself. His arms come around to hug Mark close to him as he allows himself this moment.</p><p>“Are you ready?” he asks, though his voice breaks a bit toward the end and he has to clear his throat.</p><p>Mark nods, looking up at his father with his canine smile. </p><p>“Alright, well you know the drill.” </p><p>Mark lets out another noise before he lets go of Dr. Lockhart and starts to shift. Dr. Lockhart’s long white lab coat shuffles as he makes sure to catch Mark before he can hit the ground and now has an arm full of a black kitten. Those bright blue eyes stand out even in this form as they’re full of such curiosity and love for the world around him. Trying to contain his emotions, Dr. Lockhart curls his arm around Mark and starts to leave the room as he heads down the many hallways to the open courtyard.</p><p>And like every time, Mark takes this chance to look at the world around him. He’s not allowed outside much. Infact, it’s only with Dr. Lockhart that he knows about an outside world. A world full of many humans and animals. Mark knows he’s a rare species. That others that have tried to be created ended up dying or were too mutated to function. Mark was special as Dr. Lockhart would tell him. Mark was a miracle. It’s not what the others tell him. They don’t even like to use his name that Dr. Lockhart gave him. They keep calling him subject 001 or omega hybrid. He hates being called a subject as much as he hates doing tests. They’re tiring and painful but he loves Dr. Lockhart and Dr. Lockhart says he can help save people’s lives one day so he’s ok with it. He wants to help people. He wants to make others smile. To please others. </p><p>His thoughts get interrupted as he feels something is off. Like how their daily routine usually consists of Dr. Lockhart having a bright smile and chuckling down at him, there is none of that. He can smell something in his scent that is full of sorrow and pain. Letting out a noise, Dr. Lockhart sighs fondly as he’s been found out,</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mark. It’s just that I have something on my mind. But don’t worry, everything will be ok. You just have to promise me something alright?”</p><p>He looks down and Mark lets out a mew that he’s listening. Petting softly behind Mark’s ear, he about caves as Mark nuzzles into his hand to provide comfort.</p><p>“Promise me...that you won’t shift back until you find your mate. Until you find your true alpha.”</p><p>Confused, Mark doesn’t understand why his father is asking this. Didn’t his father like him to shift as he pleased? To show off all of him? </p><p>“I know you’re confused right now, but until you do, it’s not safe ok? Until you can find your mate, you can’t show who you are until then.”</p><p>Mark is still a little bit confused but he doesn’t want to let his father down so he mews back and nods that he promises. Dr. Lockhart gives a sad smile before Mark feels a small pinprick in the back of his neck. Suddenly, his world is blurring and he feels weak and tired. </p><p>“I’m sorry son...just know that I love you...that I just want a life for you.”</p><p>Mark lets out a noise of distress before his body is giving out and the last thing he sees is Dr. Lockhart breaking down with tears rolling down his face before things go black. Dr. Lockhart holds Mark close one last time,</p><p>“Thank you for being my son, Mark.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jerking awake, Mark quickly looks around at his surroundings. It takes a few seconds for his vision to adjust but Mark can tell it had been a dream. The same dream that he’s been having for five years now. Being eighteen and still in his black cat form, Mark has been to many places. From the first time he woke up after being drugged, he found himself in some city in America. From there, he just traveled as far as he could go. Just like a stray cat, he’s been in search of his home. Of where he belongs. He often thinks back to Dr. Lockhart. Is he ok? Why did he have to leave in the first place? Remembering his father’s words, it brings back his determination. His mate. He needs to find his mate. If anything, he’ll keep his promise and find his alpha. Surely, he’ll find him one day. But it seems today won’t be the day either. For as Mark tries to move, he finds he’s still weak and tired. Yep, his heat is coming. It would explain why he’s been sleeping more. At this rate, his heat will hit before the end of the day and he still hasn’t found a good resting spot or enough food.</p><p>Forcing himself to move, Mark makes his way through the busy streets of L.A. instead of staying in the alleyway where danger can happen at any moment. He heads toward the boardwalk where lots of animals are seen so he won’t be bothered too much and he can hopefully snag some food from one of the many food stands. But by the time he makes it to the boardwalk, he finds himself growing weaker as the sun beats down on him. His body is already at a raised temperature and with having to skip the last meal, Mark’s heat was going to hit faster than he thought. </p><p>Keeping himself on the railing of the boardwalk, Mark finds his vision blurring slightly and his legs start to feel like jelly. Trying to remain focused on his task, he ends up mistepping and almost falls off the side of the railing to the sandy beach below when something catches him,</p><p>“Ah, gotcha!” </p><p>Hands are careful of his tiny frame as he’s moved closer and into the arms of a stranger.</p><p>“Oh, you poor thing, you’re burning up!” </p><p>Mark tries to struggle but he’s too weak and his vision is blurring again. Looking up, he fights to see who this person is but can only make out soft brown eyes and reddish brown hair before the male’s deep voice reaches his ears,</p><p>“I’ll take you back to my hotel. Hold on little buddy.” </p><p>Mark doesn’t know if this is a good idea but once the male moves him to hold him tight against his chest, Mark finds himself squished against solid pecs and a nice comforting scent. Relaxing in his hold, Mark soon finds he doesn’t have much of a choice as the darkness overtakes him once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Jackson, I’m telling you that the cat has to belong to someone. It has a collar with its name on it and everything!” </p><p>Jackson whines back into the phone as he sits on the edge of his hotel bed,</p><p>“But babe. He looks so pitiful. I was watching him too and he was having trouble walking a straight line. What if he was abandoned?! Just look at him!” </p><p>Jackson pulls the phone away from his face to zero in on Mark who is in the middle of the bed and eating away on some tuna fish that Jackson had ordered as soon as he got to the hotel. Mark was having a feast, licking at his paws to get the last of the fish as he lets out little chirps of happiness at having such a good meal. Jinyoung’s heart melts instantly just like Jackson’s did.</p><p>“I changed my mind. I better see Mark coming home with you as I’m already going onto Amazon to order everything we need for him.” </p><p>Jackson beams at him, “Yes! I’ve already made arrangements for when it’s time to head back so I’m glad that you agree with me for that would’ve been awkward.” </p><p>Jinyoung shakes his head fondly before saying, “Jaebum is already asking questions about Mark. Did you talk to him too?” </p><p>Jackson nods, “I had to ask how he went about getting Nora back to Korea with him and since he’s a cat expert, I figured he’d know if Mark was sick or not, but I haven’t gotten to actually talk to him on the phone yet to go over the last part.” </p><p>Speaking of, Jackson can hear his phone alert him of another call and sees Jaebum’s name popping up. Jinyoung laughs,</p><p>“There he goes. Anytime you mention cats and Jaebum is all over it. Maybe we should mention cats more often so he can show up to work on time.”</p><p>Jackson laughs with him on the last part. </p><p>“I love you babe. Let me talk to Jaebum and I’ll call you back after alright?”</p><p>“Love you too. Take good care of our child!” </p><p>The call ends and Jackson hits to face time with Jaebum,</p><p>“Hey bro-”</p><p>“Where is he? It is a he right?” </p><p>Jackson snorts at Jaebum’s excitement to see the cat,</p><p>“Thanks, long time since talking to you too. And I believe it’s a he for the name on the collar says Mark.”</p><p>Jackson moves the phone a bit as he looks over to Mark who's still weak and isn’t moving much. Haven eaten a big meal and having a small nest around him, his heat is hitting at full blast now. Jackson carefully lifts Mark’s leg and shows Jaebum,</p><p>“Huh, well what do you know, he has both parts,” Jackson states as he can clearly see all the parts.</p><p>“Mark is intersex,” Jaebum clarifies, “And from the symptoms you texted me, it makes more sense now on what’s happening. Not only does he have a nest he’s on and has a higher temperature, he’s going through heat.”</p><p>“Is that why he has this clear substance coming out too?” Jackson asks curiously.</p><p>“Yes, it’s called slick or for humans, when women get really wet.”</p><p>Jackson is quick yet careful to put Mark’s leg back down, “Uh...well then.”</p><p>Jaebum chuckles cause Jackson is usually never rendered speechless. </p><p>“What should I do to help him?”</p><p>“Keeping him in the nest and secluded from other felines. As well as bringing some food and water so he can still get nutrients and remain hydrated. Heats typically last a few days. You said you weren't coming home till the end of the week right?”</p><p> </p><p>Jackson nods, “Yeah. If his heat isn’t over by then, I’ll wait another day to make sure before I fly cause I don’t want to bring distress to the little guy. Plus, Jinyoung would kill me if I hurt our child in any way.” </p><p>“What? Jinyoung is actually letting you keep Mark? This is the same Jinyoung we’re talking about right? The one who always says no to ever having animals. I mean, he did turn you down from every dog you tried to bring home and even when you tried to take one of Bam’s cats.”</p><p>“I know, it’s weird isn’t it? But something just pulls at the heartstrings and Jinyoungie agreed right away. So sorry, but you can’t have Mark you lonely cat man.”</p><p>“Hey! I’m not a lonely cat man. I literally only have Nora so that doesn’t make me some crazy cat lady and second of all, I’m not lonely. I like my alone time and I get enough seeing you guys everyday. Well except with you being away on this business trip. You just had to go and do your Team Wang thing. A hobby as Jinyoung tells me.”</p><p>“It’s in my blood man. I can’t just not do something. It doesn’t mean I’m not one hundred percent loyal to Lim Enterprises. I didn’t follow you and have you as my leader during our Kpop days for nothing.” </p><p>Jaebum smiles at that, “I know, I’m only teasing. Let me know how Mark is throughout the day and don’t hesitate to call me if you have any questions.”</p><p>“You’re really telling me to call you to face time with Mark and you know it.”</p><p>Jaebum just smirks before ending the call.</p><p> </p><p>Of course Jaebum ends up calling a thousand times to ask about Mark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lim Jaebeom is a famous name around the world and especially in Korea. Debuting with Park Jinyoung as a Kpop Idol before fully debuting with the band, Got6, Jaebum has been in the spotlight since he was a teenager. His parents already owned Lim Enterprises and now at the age of twenty eight, Jaebum has taken over as CEO. Jaebum retired along with the rest of the pack when Jaebum was twenty six. They had a good career and it didn’t mean they stopped making music. Even now, they pop out occasional songs together or singles of their own. Jackson got his own company called Team Wang on the side as Jinyoung will act ever now and again. Youngjae will still sing all the time even if it’s in the company while working or at random famous places. Bam does more fashion and designs for the idols as he has his own clothes line and Yugyeom gets to choreograph and help the youngsters achieve their dreams by teaching them to dance. And just cause Jaebum is the CEO of his parent’s company now, doesn’t mean his parents fully retired oh no, those two are semi retired and still running the place, they just want to help get Jaebum into the role of things as well as have everything already transferred to him in case anything happens to them. Jaebum bickers with them all the time over it cause those two act like they’re gonna die of old age tomorrow and they’re literally just now hitting their fifties. But Jaebum didn’t get his stubbornness from no one as his parents do their own thing as Jaebum focuses more on being a producer for the time being with the occasional meetings and making sure everyone is being treated fairly and things are dealt with. </p><p>Jaebum’s had a good life with many ups and downs but the others think he’s some crazy cat lady cause he hasn’t fully dated anyone since retiring from being an idol. One, the others don’t have any say because Yugyeom and Bam had each other from the moment they joined and Jinyoung and Jackson finally stopped playing the does he like me or like like me game years ago and have been together since. And Youngjae, that boy literally found his man when we were holding auditions for new idols as well as hiring interns and etc. and as soon as Youngjae landed eyes on the boy, he literally wrote in Danny’s file that he was hired to be his boyfriend and dared Jaebum to try and stop him. It’s years later and Danny is still labeled as Youngjae’s boyfriend under his file.</p><p>It’s not that Jaebum hasn’t tried but being an idol made it hard for one with all the strict rules and trying to debut. Not to mention the schedule. It didn’t really leave time for the first couple of years to date and even when they started to be able to branch out as they took off with their career, most of the women wanted him for three things; sex, fame and because he was sexy. No one wanted him for the real him. And when he retired and became CEO you can bet on the increase of women trying to throw themselves at him. They’ve already gone through so many interviews where their intentions were very clear on what they wanted and at one point Bam and Yugyeom called it one of those dating games. </p><p>So he’s not a crazy cat lady. He literally only has Nora for one and call him cliche, but he’s a romantic sap who believes in true love. And then and only then will he truly date someone. For right now though, he goes through the constant teasing and pleading of his loved ones trying to hook him up on dates and saying he’s going to die with twenty cats by the time he’s old. But really, being surrounded by twenty cats isn’t a bad idea at all and that’s when more teasing comes, especially from Bam as he says Jaebum has some kink issues he needs to sort out. Jaebum thinks he’s perfectly normal thank you very much and Bam has no room to talk about kinks when he knows all about his.</p><p>Getting off track here, let’s move back to the main story now where Jaebum has been enraptured by a cute little black cat named Mark. He’s even smaller than Nora and Jaebum fell in love the moment he saw him. Just look at those tiny paws and nose! And those bright blue eyes! Jaebum just wanted to fly over to Jackson straight away after seeing him so he can hold him and help make sure he was good through his heat but no, he had to be stuck on a business trip of his own! It’s not like he could dip out on his parents either for that would be disrespectful...but cats. So instead, Jaebum used any chance he could to call or text Jackson about Mark. To have Jackson send him pictures and yes, Jaebum demanded the moment Jackson was on the plane and Mark had finally woken up from his heat being fully over, to talk to Mark. Jackson had just laughed and said Jinyoung demanded the same thing. Jaebum has never been jealous of his best friend but when Jackson told him that Jinyoung already claimed Mark and even said that he was their child, Jaebum was jealous right away. He had wanted Mark and was sad that he couldn’t keep him but hey they were best friends and that meant Jaebum could come over at any time he pleased, which is what he’s doing right now as he’s finally back. And instead of heading to his own home first, Jaebum went straight to Jinyoung and Jackson as he would finally get to hold and pet Mark like his heart desires!</p><p> </p><p>Mark on the other hand, never thought his days would end up like this now. After his heat, he found himself in a little carrier and sitting next to Jackson on a plane that was already flying high into the sky across the world. The whole time, Jackson talked away, telling him all about his life and how Mark’s new life was going to be like and Mark has to admit, he liked the sound of it. Jackson claimed there would be lots of love and pampering. That Mark would be fully taken care of and is already part of the family. When he heard the word, ‘family’, Mark instantly thinks of pack. But what was really the hook, line and sinker was Lim Jaebeom. During the flight, Mark not only got to see and listen to Jinyoung talking from face time but he also got to see Lim Jaebeom too. Mark can’t tell you yet but he just has this feeling about Jaebum. From just hearing his soothing voice that softens every time he looks at him from seeing his handsome face, Mark found he really wanted to meet him in person and with Jaebum promising him that he’ll see him soon, Mark went willingly all the way to Korea.</p><p>But soon wasn’t like as soon as he entered the home. Soon meant a few days from now as Jaebum had work to attend to which Mark knows about from his father having mentioned it before. But still, he was upset and pouted. But with Jinyoung and Jackson’s love, it made waiting worth it and he soon found himself really enjoying his time with them. They’re really loving and kind people and they feed him fish for days! Not to mention, pamper and love him like Jackson said they would. It was much better than being on the streets where danger lurked around every corner. Staying here, he didn’t have to search for a place to stay every night or to hunt down his own food. He can see why so many stray cats longed for a decent home. Home. Is this his home?</p><p>“Yien!” Jackson calls out and Mark learns to answer to that name because it’s his name in Chinese and Mark finds he quite likes that too.</p><p>Perking up from his spot on the bed, Mark jumps down and mews back that he heard as he heads down the long hallway to Jackson. Jackson meets him by the end of the hallway with arms wide open,</p><p>“There’s my sweet boy!” </p><p>Mark lets out a little chirp of happiness as he jumps into Jackson’s arms and nuzzles against Jackson’s face. Jackson chuckles and curls Mark closer to him before peppering him with little kisses. Mark’s not gonna lie, he truly enjoys being around Jinyoung and Jackson. They’re like loving parents and Mark misses Dr. Lockhart very much. He’s been very touched starved too that he can’t resist when they give him love and attention. At this rate, Mark isn’t going to want to leave but he still has a promise to keep. He needs to find his mate. His alpha for him. </p><p>“Look at you! I swear you get cuter every time I see you! Come, Jinyoungie has food ready for you.” </p><p>Mark mews in delight as his tail swishes back and forth in excitement. Food. Food. Food. Until there is a knock on the door. Mark’s ears twitch as he turns to the noise. Since being here, Mark has only been around Jinyoung and Jackson. Just the thought of a stranger entering the home has Mark nervous and it shows as he curls further into Jackson’s arms.</p><p>“Shh, it’s ok. I got you,” Jackson comforts as he heads to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Jinyoung headed to the door with a raised eyebrow of who it could be at this hour when he sees the knob turning and only certain people own a spare key to their home. The members of Got6 but Jinyoung can give one good guess as to who it is and sure enough, when the door swings open, he comes face to face with Lim Jaebeom.</p><p>“Why did I think you’d actually be like every other decent human being and actually go home first before barging into my home?”</p><p>Jaebum just smirks at Jinyoung’s sarcastic teasing, before his expression goes soft,</p><p>“Where’s Mark?” </p><p>Jinyoung snorts,</p><p>“Good to see you too after weeks. He should be heading to the kitchen with Jackson-”</p><p>As if on cue, the two hear constant little mews of excitement coming from the kitchen as Mark heard Jaebum’s voice.</p><p>“Sounds like someone is just as excited to see me as I am him,” Jaebum coos as he moves past Jinyoung to head to the kitchen. </p><p>Jinyoung closes the entrance door behind him, </p><p>“He gets that excited to see Jackson and I too so don’t think you’re anything special,” Jinyoung states back as he follows behind Jaebum.</p><p>“Someone sounds jealous,” Jaebum teases before the two enter the kitchen and Mark is already trying to get out of Jackson’s arms to go greet Jaebum. </p><p>“Hey you,” Jaebum greets with such a soft expression and dopey grin.</p><p>Mark lets out another meow before Jackson lets him down onto the counter and Mark makes a beeline straight to him before jumping into Jaebum’s outstretched arms. Oh, it was like heaven as Mark is hit with such a lovely scent that he wants to roll in and already finds himself nuzzling against his chest. Jaebum chuckles and that deep soothing voice is so calming and alluring. But when Jaebum leans down to nuzzle his face against Mark’s, Mark is hit with a realization. It speaks to him as every fiber of his being is now screaming it. It has to be him. His mate. Jaebum is his alpha. He’s the one he’s been looking for! </p><p>His heart beats faster, the urge to get closer and to shift is tingling under his skin before it’s growing with such urgency. It doesn’t matter that Jaebum is human. He is an alpha and he is Mark’s alpha. And Mark fulfills his promise to Dr. Lockhart as he doesn’t resist the urge any longer. He shifts.</p><p>All three go wide eyed in shock as Jaebum ends up on the ground with a fully naked male in his lap. He’s human like with soft brown hair and bright blue eyes as he bites his plump lips in shyness. His skin is flawless with both curves and solid muscles with thick thighs and long legs. He even had a tiny waist with abs and a fat ass that Jinyoung covered Jackson’s eyes so he couldn’t look at this beautiful creature before them. But what’s even more shocking is that the male still has the collar on with Mark engraved with black cat ears and a tail that lets them know that this was indeed the tiny black cat from a moment ago.</p><p>And Jaebum is left breathless at how beautiful and sexy Mark is and it’s only growing as Mark shows off his two little fangs as he purrs out,</p><p>“Alpha.” </p><p>Jaebum finds his heart beating so fast as Jackson is flailing his arms around with Jinyoung’s hand still clamped over his eyes,</p><p>“What is going on?! What happened to our Yien?!” </p><p>Jinyoung tries to form words as he continues to stare at Mark because this can’t be real. Did he fall asleep? Maybe he had been reading one of his many books and fell asleep on the couch cause there’s no way that their cat just shifted into a human like creature. But then Mark tilts his head to them as his smile starts to fade,</p><p>“Gaga? Jinyoungie?” He calls out in worry as he can sense the others are freaking out and a little scared.</p><p>“Did he just-” Jackson starts and Jinyoung’s hand falls from his face as Mark begins to tear up and let out a pitiful feline noise,</p><p>“Why do you look so scared? Do you not love me anymore?” Mark cries out and the three instantly feel their hearts ache before Jinyoung moves first.</p><p>“No baby, don’t cry, it’s ok,” he comforts as he grabs one of Jackson’s hoodies he left on the counter and puts it over Mark’s head before touching his face.</p><p>Being covered in Jackson’s scent from neck to mid thighs and being touched by Jinyoung, he felt warm and safe as family came straight to his mind. He lets out a happy noise as he nuzzles into Jinyoung’s hand and soon finds himself being pulled into Jinyoung’s arms,</p><p>“It really is you. Oh honey, I’m so sorry, it’s just not everyday you see a cat shift into a human.”</p><p>Jackson helps Jaebum back up onto his feet before watching Jinyoung comfort Mark like a Mother would to their child. </p><p>“I’m an omega hybrid or at least that’s what my first father said.”</p><p>“First father?” Jackson asks as Jaebum is finally snapping out of his haze and focuses on the situation at hand instead of being mesmerized by the beautiful creature before him.</p><p>“Dr. Lockhart,” Mark says and the others gasp in shock once more.</p><p>All three knew who that scientist was. Infact, the whole world did as he was on the news five years ago after his whole operation was exposed by him. How he claimed what the government was trying to do but everyone thought he was just crazy and fabricated the evidence as no actual ‘hybrids’ were found after Dr. Lockhart was taken in. But yet, here Mark stood now as living proof…</p><p>“How old are you?” Jinyoung asks and Mark tilts his head again as he thinks,</p><p>“Um...in human years I’d be eighteen since I was thirteen the last time I saw Dr. Lockhart.”</p><p>Oh my god, it was real. And the three only know about this all because Jackson had a caring heart for animals and had always wanted a pet. Silence falls over them as it sinks in before Jackson clears his throat,</p><p>“We’re still keeping Mark right?”</p><p> </p><p>After finding some proper clothes for Mark and with Jaebum pacing around the living room as they thought this over, all three decided they needed to keep this to themselves. It’s not like they can find Dr. Lockhart anyway for word was that he died shortly after his arrest. They don’t tell Mark that part either as Mark spoke very fondly of the scientist and they didn’t want to upset him. Either way, this needed to be kept a secret for Mark’s safety and they definitely aren’t going to abandon Mark. He’s such a sweet and kind creature who was attached to them now as they are to him. He can also speak and do simple motor functions, well most of them. He’s very curious and quiet as well as sneaky and now that he’s shifted, they can tell he has both feline and human characteristics. He can even make his ears and tail go away as he pleases which is a plus. Besides, Jinyoung would murder anyone that tries to take Mark from him as his mother instincts have kicked in. Mark is too precious! Jackson also kept asking every other minute if they’re still keeping him because he will fight. It took Jinyoung to shout that Mark is not a pet at the same time as holding Mark close to him. </p><p>With that settled, Mark was staying and the three were going to figure out a game plan so others would understand. But the main question was, how do they tell Youngjae, Bam and Yugyeom the truth?</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re telling me that Jackson found Mark wandering the boardwalk and you two decided to become instant parents by adopting an eighteen year old child as your son?” Bam stands in the living room with the others as an emergency meeting was called at such a late hour. </p><p>“Don’t forget that Jackson found Mark in America and just took him back with him,” Youngjae points out and Jackson bites at his nails in worry,</p><p>“I told you they weren't gonna buy it. How the hell are we gonna convince anyone else?!” </p><p>Jinyoung rubs at his temples, “Well, if you didn’t just give it away at the start that we were lying then maybe we could’ve.”</p><p>Jaebum sits with his arms crossed over his chest as Yugyeom frowns,</p><p>“Why are you guys lying to us? What’s the truth? You didn’t actually kidnap a child did you?” </p><p>Before anyone can answer, they hear a voice from behind the couch,</p><p>“What does kidnap mean?” </p><p>Youngjae, Bam and Yugyeom all jump before Yugyeom is pointing to the couch,</p><p>“Oh my god, your couch is haunted!” </p><p>Yugyeom tries to hide behind Bam even though he’s taller than Bam is.</p><p>“There’s no way that the couch is haunted-” Youngjae says before a head pops up from behind the couch, “Oh my god, it really is haunted!” </p><p>Jinyoung just face palms as Jackson looks over the couch,</p><p>“Yien, you were supposed to stay in our room, remember? How’d you sneak out here?”</p><p>“Ok, so now that the cat’s out of the bag, can you tell us what the hell is going on?” Bam demands without realizing what they’re dealing with here but with how Jinyoung, Jackson and Jaebum all exchange looks with wide eyed expressions, Bam is worried now, </p><p>“Um...just what the fuck is going on?!” </p><p>“Gaga, what does fuck mean?” Mark asks and Jinyoung gasps before Jaebum stands up,</p><p>“Alright, this is enough. First of all, everyone sit.”</p><p>Instantly, everyone sits down and sits up properly. With Mark now between Jackson and Jinyoung, Jaebum points to him,</p><p>“Jackson really did find Mark in America but not as the Mark you see now. Show him,” Jaebum asks gently.</p><p>Mark is eager to please his alpha and shifts right away and the three about faint as they point and gasp from the floor,</p><p>“He’s…he’s…” none of the three can get out a proper sentence.</p><p>“He’s an omega hybrid. Now listen to what I’m about to tell you cause this can’t leave this house for everyone’s safety, especially Mark’s.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s almost unbelievable if the others didn’t know about Dr. Lockhart and the proof right before them. But unlike them, strangers and other people won’t react the same way as them. They won’t take kindly to Mark either. </p><p>“So what do we do? Do we keep him here? Can he even go outside now?” Youngjae asks.</p><p>“For now, he should stay inside until we can make sure he can go out without having any issues,” Jaebum says and the others agree.</p><p>“From what we’re already seeing, Dr. Lockhart has raised Mark as his son so he can do a lot of things already,” Jinyoung adds.</p><p>“But he’s like half and half as his feline shows just as much even without physically showing,” Jackson states and the others exchange looks before looking at Mark.</p><p>Currently, Mark was distracted by the ticking of a clock that he notices on one of the walls,</p><p>“Mark?” Jinyoung calls out as they see a sad expression on Mark’s face. </p><p>The clock ticks by slowly but right as it lands on four o’clock, the clock dimes and though it’s not four p.m. Mark still feels that ache in his chest,</p><p>“Four o’clock was our favorite time to go for a walk,” Mark lets out sadly and the others soon put together that he’s talking about Dr. Lockhart.</p><p>It grows quiet again before Mark looks down at his hands,</p><p>“I miss him.” tears start to fall down onto his hands as his shoulders shake.</p><p> </p><p>It was at this moment that the others vowed to do whatever it took to keep Mark safe. To make this a home for him…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So should I assume you’re gonna be there for dinner tonight?” Jinyoung’s voice rings out.</p><p>Jaebum looks up from his office desk to find Jinyoung standing there. Frowning a bit in confusion as Jaebum didn’t even hear the door open as he’d been engrossed in his work.</p><p>“Dinner?”</p><p>Jinyoung gives him a look, </p><p>“Yes. You know, since you keep coming over every night. Do you even go home anymore? Are you about to tell me you’re actually homeless? No, wait, it’s because you keep trying to steal Mark’s attention from us.” </p><p>Jaebum tries to hide the smirk but Jinyoung sees it and gets smacked in the arm for it.</p><p>“I’m not the only one! The others come over all the time too!”</p><p>Jinyoung glares in jealousy, “He’s my precious Mark. You have Nora.”</p><p>Jaebum makes a face back, “That’s not the same. Nora is actually just a cat.”</p><p>Jinyoung fake gasps in shock with the whole dramatic effect of putting his hand toward his mouth, </p><p>“Are you telling me you’re finally realizing Nora can’t be your lover?” </p><p>“Stop. Nora was never my lover in the first place!”</p><p>Jinyoung chuckles, “Tell that to Nora. She thinks otherwise.” </p><p>Jaebum raises an eyebrow at that but Jinyoung interrupts his train of thought,</p><p>“Now that I know you’ll be over for dinner, have you seen Bam and Yugyeom? Cause I was only able to find Youngjae but he wouldn’t tell me why he was pouting.”</p><p>Jaebum glances at the clock,</p><p>“You tell me cause lunchtime isn’t until another hour so they should be working.”</p><p>Pursing his lips, Jinyoung pulls out his phone to call them then for he knew something was up. Most likely something they know they shouldn’t be doing but this is Yugyeom and Bam they’re talking about here. They love to play around or more often than not, be found doing inappropriate things somewhere in the building.</p><p>Jinyoung puts the phone to his ear as he calls Yugyeom first for he knows Bam will ignore it if naughty things are taking place. Yugyeom will still answer only because he doesn’t want the others to be upset with him and always tries to be respectful. So on the second ring, Jinyoung hears it click over,</p><p>“Hey hyung!” Yugyeom greets but there’s nervousness in his voice. Something was indeed happening.</p><p>“Hello to you too. I was trying to figure out where you went because maybe you forgot that I was coming over to discuss that important matter with you today-”</p><p>“Oh shi-I mean snap! I’m so sorry hyung! It totally slipped my mind. Um...Bam and I decided to take an early lunch break because he heard about a new item on the menu down at our favorite place to eat so we booked it down here before it got super busy.” </p><p>Jinyoung’s eyebrow twitches,</p><p>“Where at? I’ll just come to you then.”</p><p>“N-no need hyung! We’re about done anyway so we’ll be back soon-” There’s an immediate giggle in the background before you can hear Bam,</p><p>“Ah! Why did you lick my hand?!” </p><p>Silence follows as Yugyeom knows he’s been caught, especially when Jinyoung begins to point it out,</p><p>“Why did it just sound like Mark’s laughter-”</p><p>“Oh? What is that hyung? It’s hard to hear you all of a sudden. Like there’s some static. Got...to...go...bye hyung!” </p><p>The call ends and Jinyoung looks ready to kill as Jaebum snorts,</p><p>“I think I know why Youngjae is pouting now.” </p><p>“Oh, you hush mister! You’re in trouble too. Just because I saw your ass everyday growing up with you through childhood, doesn’t mean you get out of this scotch free.” </p><p>Jaebum sulks in his chair before more papers are set on top of his desk from Jinyoung,</p><p>“Hey, what is this?” he asks as he looks from the papers up to Jinyoung who is already walking toward the door,</p><p>“Consider that your payment of rent and food for being at my house every night. I’m also taking my lunch break early so I can go exterminate two brats that have gotten into my home.” </p><p>“I told you not to give them a spare key.”</p><p>Jaebum gets the finger in return before Jinyoung disappears out the door but Jinyoung can’t keep a straight face as he hears Jaebum call out,</p><p>“Take lots of pictures of Mark and send them to me!” </p><p> </p><p>Striding up to his home, Jinyoung is ready to murder. He already told Jackson to not worry if he finds any blood and Jackson just replied with a, ‘I love you babe. You do your killing thing.’ With Jackson’s full consent, Jinyoung quietly enters his home as he knows the two are still there, especially since Bam’s vehicle is in the driveway. There’s no telling what those two can be doing but seeing Mark without his permission was a big no no for they might corrupt the precious creature. Bam already taught him a bad word just the other day! So Jinyoung is going to protect him at all cost! </p><p>But as soon as Jinyoung walks into the living room, he is not prepared for what he finds. All three take notice of him there, especially when Jinyoung gasp is loud and all of them react differently. Yugyeom yelps before grabbing a pillow to cover himself while Bam whines cause Jinyoung ruined their fun and Mark gets excited at seeing Jinyoung,</p><p>“Jinyoungie!” </p><p>But Jinyoung can’t react back in heart eyes and a huge grin to Mark for the three of them are butt naked on his couch! With Yugyeom sitting next to Bam and Mark with a pillow clutched over his private area now as Yugyeom looks ready to combust on the spot in embarrassment. Bam doesn’t even care that he’s naked and showing his ass off to the world as he’s leaned over Mark with their limbs tangled together as Mark is underneath him with his tail moving in excitement as his cat ears twitch in happiness. </p><p>“I told you this was a bad idea, Bam!” Yugyeom exclaims as Jinyoung can’t function right now as he needs another moment. </p><p>Bam rolls his eyes, “Just give him a minute. It’ll take a lot more to break Jinyoung.”</p><p>“That’s not my point!” Yugyeom whines and now Jinyoung is back to reality as yep, even closing and opening his eyes, it is still clear of what is happening on his couch.</p><p>“You have five seconds to tell me that what I’m seeing isn’t really happening cause I know you two were not about to have sex-”</p><p>“Sex? No! Hyung! This isn’t what it looks like at all!” Yugyeom pleads.</p><p>“What else does it look like?!” Jinyoung throws his arms out as he gestures toward them.</p><p>“Pack bonding,” Bam simply states like it was obvious.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Jinyoung looks ready to truly murder Bam now.</p><p>“It’s what he said, Jinyoungie. They asked what they could do to strengthen their relationship with me and that’s through pack bonding! We’ve just been...what’s the word Gaga calls it...cuddling. Yeah, we’ve been cuddling.” </p><p>Oh Mark was too precious. To an animal’s point of view, being naked was completely natural with no second thought. Yep, Jinyoung was still going to murder the two. </p><p>“Is Jinyoungie mad?” Mark asks as he can sense it rolling off of Jinyoung in waves. </p><p>The way Mark looks right now has Jinyoung deflating in seconds as he doesn’t want Mark to feel bad. It really wasn’t his fault. </p><p>“Jeez, Jinyoung, you’re gonna make him cry. We really just wanted to make him feel better because he said he didn’t have a pack or family so we wanted to make him feel at home,” Bam states and instantly Jinyoung’s heart aches with emotion.</p><p>“Oh my sweet baby,” Jinyoung walks over and Mark makes grabby hands.</p><p>Bam gets off of Mark as Jinyoung takes a blanket and wraps Mark up in it before hugging him close, </p><p>“Were you lonely without us here?” </p><p>Mark nods and lets out a feline noise, “Missed you guys.”</p><p>Jinyoung starts to run fingers through Mark’s hair, </p><p>“I’m sorry sweetie. It’s not that we want to leave you here to work, but until we know it’s safe, we have to.” </p><p>Mark pouts into Jinyoung’s neck, “But I can be good. Dr. Lockhart taught me how to control myself. I know how I’m supposed to act around others.”</p><p>Jinyoung’s resolve was breaking.</p><p>“It has been weeks and we’ve already talked about Mark being hired there,” Bam states as he is back to being fully dressed along with Yugyeom.</p><p>“Yeah, hyung. We should take him with us.”</p><p>Mark hums in agreement, “Is Gaga and Bummie there?” </p><p>Jinyoung nods and Mark grows excited, “I want to surprise them! Can I surprise them?!”</p><p>Yep, there goes Jinyoung’s resolve cause he can’t deny Mark anything. Especially when he looks to find Mark looking at him with those bright blue eyes and the soft</p><p>“Please?” </p><p>This might not end well.</p><p> </p><p>Mark is glued to the passenger window as he stares in awe at his surroundings while Jinyoung drives. With Mark fully dressed again, he’s looking cuter than ever in his sweater attire and some skinny jeans with heeled boots. Mark kept the collar on as he said once that he feels weird if he doesn’t have it on so they don’t mess with it. Whatever makes Mark happy and feel safe, they don’t mind. </p><p>“Do you remember the rules I went over?” Jinyoung asks sweetly and Mark nods before turning in his seat to look at Jinyoung.</p><p>“No shifting or showing off my tail and ears in public. Also must stick by one of the pack members at all times and no wandering off with strangers.” </p><p>Jinyoung smiles at Mark before they pull back up at Lim Enterprises. Mark’s eyes go wide at how big the building is as he hops out of the car. Jinyoung holds out his hand and Mark takes it and giggles as he sees Yugyeom and Bam pulling up next to them,</p><p>“Don’t leave us behind!” Bam hollers out and Yugyeom almost trips as he gets out of the car due to his long legs. </p><p> </p><p>The moment they enter the building, there’s people all around. It reminds Mark of the big cities he’s been through. Where he’d weave through the crowds and when he’d be up higher as he’d use the many buildings to climb and run along and when he’d look down, he could see all the people like they were tiny ants. But he was shifted during all those times so it was a little hard in his human form to act natural. Like when they reached the elevator, Mark grew very curious as to why they were getting into a box.</p><p>“What is this?” he asks as they stepped inside and luckily it was just them.</p><p>“It’s called an elevator. It takes you to different floors,” Yugyeom explains.</p><p>Oh, sounds cool. Until the doors actually closed and then the thing made a sudden jerking noise. Mark gasps before practically climbing Yugyeom’s back as Bam finds it adorable with his laughter coming forth and Jinyoung trying to provide comfort and steady Yugyeom. </p><p>When the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open, Jackson is standing on the other side with a raised eyebrow now as Mark is clung to Yugyeom so tightly and about ripping his hair out as Jinyoung can’t get Mark to let go.</p><p>“Uh…” Jackson can’t form a sentence right now but it seems all he had to do was make a noise as Mark zeros in on him,</p><p>“Gaga! Save me from the monster!” Mark cries out as he makes grabby hands and Jackson now has Mark koala hugging his front.</p><p>With Mark lying his chin on Jackson’s shoulder, he huffs in an angry pout,</p><p>“I don’t like elevators.” </p><p>Jackson chuckles softly as he walks with ease with the others behind as they go down the hallway. The top floor was their floor anywhere that had all their offices and such so not many people were around unless they were called up there or had something to give them. As soon as they round the corner, Youngjae spots them and his face lights up instantly,</p><p>“Mark!” </p><p>“Otter!” Mark exclaims back and the two hug each other in excitement.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were coming in today,” Youngjae says when he pulls back.</p><p>“I didn’t either. Babe, you have some explaining to do,” Jackson states as he turns to look at his lover.</p><p>“Don’t give me that look mister. You would’ve caved in a heartbeat if you were in my shoes. And let me remind you that you took Mark the moment you saw him back in L.A. so I don’t want to hear it.” </p><p>“Bummie?” Mark asks Youngjae as Jinyoung and Jackson bicker lightly in the background. </p><p>“He’s still in his office doing paperwork. Did you want to go see him?” </p><p>Mark nods, “Yes. Gotta surprise him too!” </p><p>Youngjae holds out his hand for Mark to take, “Well, come on. I’ll take you to him while they’re distracted.”</p><p>Youngjae gestures for Yugyeom and Bam to keep those two distracted for longer and with a thumbs up from Bam, the two sneak off down another hallway. Jaebum’s door is still propped open a bit from when Jinyoung had left earlier and because of that, the two can hear Jaebum sulking,</p><p>“Jinyoung didn’t send me any photos of Mark.” </p><p>Youngjae tries to hold back his laughter as Mark beams at hearing his name. His alpha was thinking about him! Growing more excited with each step, Mark can’t help but run now as he gets closer. All thoughts of hugging Jaebum overwhelm him. Youngjae can’t stop the laughter now as Mark lets go of his hand and shoves his way inside,</p><p> </p><p>“Bummie!” Mark shouts and Jaebum jerks in shock before his eyes go wide as Mark is flying through the air at him. </p><p>Jaebum has no time to react as Mark collides into him and the two go backwards. Jaebum falls out of his chair and lands on his butt as some things clatter on the way down before you can hear Mark giggling as he’s on top of Jaebum. </p><p>“Bummie,” Mark calls out again with such happiness as he nuzzles his face into Jaebum’s chest to rub his scent on him and get Jaebum’s scent on him in return. </p><p>Jaebum is soon over his shock before he’s grinning at hearing Mark purring and the fact that his tail is out and swishing back and forth in happiness. </p><p>“Hey you,” Jaebum greets back and Mark sits up so he can look at Jaebum. And that’s when his smile fades instantly as he spots something next to Jaebum’s head.</p><p>Mark bares fangs and points, “Who is that?” </p><p>Confused at Mark’s sudden change in demeanor, Jaebum sits up with Mark still in his lap to look. Ah, it was a picture of Nora that had gotten knocked down in the excitement.</p><p>“That’s Nora my cat.” </p><p>As soon as the words left Jaebum’s mouth, Mark looked ready to murder. Jaebum already had an omega. That meant Jaebum was already taken. That meant Mark lost his mate to another bitch! </p><p>“I demand to see her.” he would show her. Even if he had to fight her, he’d win his mate back! </p><p>“Ooo, this sounds like a cat fight is about to happen,” Youngjae voices as he peeks over the desk to look down at them.</p><p>“Mark!”</p><p>“Yien!” </p><p>Youngjae makes an, ‘Oh shit!’ face as Jinyoung and Jackson are now acting like frantic parents looking for their lost child. Mark gets off of Jaebum with an angry pout and his arms crossed over his chest as he tries to control his jealousy and anger. His tail is giving it all away though that he’s upset if his face didn’t. The guys reach the room at the same time as Jaebum gets up,</p><p>“Mark, what’s wrong?” Jaebum asks and Mark feels his anger deflating as Jaebum touches him soothingly.</p><p>Mark leans into his touch and almost forgets what he was upset about until Jaebum says,</p><p>“Is this because I have another cat?” </p><p>And Mark is furious all over again before he hisses and struggles against Jaebum until Jaebum lets him go and Mark hides underneath the desk. No one has looked yet, but you can hear the steady upset thumping of Mark’s tail…</p><p> </p><p>“Mark...please come out.” </p><p>It’s been a few minutes now and Jaebum is stuck inside the room with Mark as Jaebum managed to get the others to leave long enough so he can get Mark to come out. But everything he’s tried at the moment has failed. Sighing in defeat in his chair, Jaebum glances down underneath the desk to see Mark has even faced away from Jaebum. God, Mark was too cute. It didn’t take long for Jaebum to see that Mark was jealous of Nora for some reason. Suddenly having an idea, Jaebum starts to talk,</p><p>“You know Nora may have her picture on my desk but a certain black cat has taken up my entire phone.”</p><p>Jaebum has to hold back the chuckle that tries to escape when he sees Mark’s ear twitch. Mark was listening. Jaebum pulls out his phone,</p><p>“If you come out, I can show you who is on my background of my phone that I have on me at all times.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Mark has turned around and appeared by his thigh,</p><p>“Who?” </p><p>Unable to contain the grin, Jaebum hits the phone home button that makes his screen light up and shows off a tiny black cat. Mark lets out a happy noise,</p><p>“That’s me.” </p><p>“Yep. And…” Jaebum draws out the word as he unlocks his phone to reveal another background that is of Mark asleep on his chest from just the other day. “But wait, there’s more.” and Jaebum proceeds to show Mark the file he has that are hundreds of photos of Mark in his cat form. </p><p>Each photo he sees, makes Mark happy to know that Jaebum likes him,</p><p>“Does that mean I’m your favorite?” Mark asks as he looks up at Jaebum.</p><p>“Yep. But don’t tell Nora that. She’s already upset that I go see you after work every day.” </p><p>Mark suddenly beams before sitting in Jaebum’s lap. Jaebum chuckles as Mark makes himself comfortable and soon hears him purring as Mark lays his head against one of his pecs. Jaebum smiles softly as he runs a hand up and down Mark’s back and it isn’t even a few minutes later that he finds Mark asleep in his arms, still purring away. </p><p>Mark was definitely Jaebum’s favorite by all means and Mark had no idea about Jaebum’s other file on his phone that held many photos of Mark in his human form too that he had taken with his camera. Sneaking another photo with his phone this time, Jaebum sends a group text to cancel everything for the next hour so Mark can take his nap and to let them know not to disturb him. And for that whole hour, Jaebum couldn’t stop looking at Mark. Just taking everything in about him and finding himself drawn more and more toward Mark that his thoughts are constantly about him since he first heard about him from Jackson. </p><p>Maybe Bam was right. Maybe he really did need to get himself checked out because what he’s feeling right now is something you feel toward another human. Not an omega hybrid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the cereal hitting the bowl makes Mark’s ears twitch from his spot up high on top of the fridge. His tiny head peeks over from his hiding spot as he takes in Jackson’s back and his arm moving back as he sets down the box of cereal. Cereal. It’s something Mark didn’t know about until just recently and where he thought cereal was just great by itself, he found his mind blown when you put it into a bowl and add milk. It was almost better than fish, almost, as it rears into second place for him on the food chart. </p><p>“Oh man, I surely thought Yien would want some breakfast before we head off to work but I just can’t seem to find him anywhere,” Jackson says while trying to hide his smile as he knows Mark is up on top of the fridge.</p><p>You see, Mark got upset earlier because Jinyoung and him had some alone time earlier so they had the door shut and they found out real quick that Mark didn’t like it when you shut him out. The two instantly stopped their heavy make out session to go to Mark but Mark became stubborn and ran off to hide somewhere. The two had searched high and low and eventually found him on top of the fridge but only because his tail gave it away as part of it showed off the top. </p><p>Jinyoung waits by the counter with a cup of coffee in his hands as he watches Mark thinking out what he wants to do. Mark is currently torn for he really wants some cereal but he’s still a little bit upset. Then again, the two had been calling out for him for the past ten minutes now and had apologized. Though Mark doesn’t understand yet why they shut him out, he can’t stay mad at them for too long and soon he was growing playful as Jackson slowly pours the milk into the bowl. Jackson side eyes Jinyoung who is smiling cause Mark’s tail is thumping against the fridge as he wiggles his little butt. </p><p>“I guess I’ll just have to eat the bowl of cereal myself then,” Jackson lets out as he sets down the gallon of milk. </p><p>He just now has the bowl of cereal in his hands when a black blur comes flying from the fridge and straight onto Jackson’s back. Jackson’s laughter comes forth as Mark climbs up and starts gnawing on his shoulder as his tail swooshes back and forth.</p><p>“Alright, alright, it’s yours. I won’t eat it!” </p><p>He chuckles some more as Mark makes a happy noise before jumping over Jackson’s shoulder to shift back and sits in the chair at the kitchen island as he digs into his bowl of cereal. The two sigh fondly as Mark happily eats away. Jinyoung waits for Mark to be halfway done before coming over and running fingers through Mark’s hair,</p><p>“We apologize for earlier Mark but we weren't trying to shut you out.”</p><p>Mark swallows his food before tilting his head curiously,</p><p>“Then what were you doing that I couldn’t be in there for?” </p><p>Jinyoung and Jackson exchange looks as Jackson starts to talk,</p><p>“Well it’s something that is intimate between humans that we get naked for so it’s not for others to see except those people involved.” </p><p>The room falls silent for two seconds before Mark looks to Jinyoung,</p><p>“Is this what you were talking about when you got onto Bammie and Yuggie? The sex thing?”</p><p>Jackson’s mouth falls open in shock before he rounds on Jinyoung,</p><p>“Excuse me? What is he talking about?”</p><p>Mark hums out a noise as he kicks his feet back and forth,</p><p>“Bammie and Yuggie were cuddling with me the other day on the couch naked and Jinyoungie got mad thinking we were having sex.”</p><p>Jinyoung winces as he had forgotten to mention this to Jackson. Jackson looks ready to combust on the spot as he grabs at his head in disbelief,</p><p>“WHAT?! When was this?! Naked?!” Jackson was malfunctioning before Jinyoung came over and took his hands into his,</p><p>“Babe, I’m sorry but I’m telling you, they really were just cuddling. It’s called pack bonding. But believe me I reacted the same way as you when I first saw it. But yes, Mark. To answer your question, Jackson and I were going to have sex.”</p><p>Mark makes a curious noise, “Ah, but what is sex exactly? You get naked and it’s intimate between the persons but like what happens?” </p><p>Oh, Mark was too precious as he looked up at them with his big doe eyes and waited for them to reply back. The two exchange looks again but this time Jackson shakes his head,</p><p>“Oh no, you’re gonna be the one to tell him since you forgot to tell me that very important detail.” </p><p>Jinyoung pouts but nods as he thinks of how to explain it before he thinks of something.</p><p>“Did Dr. Lockhart ever mention anything to you since you’ve had heats. You did have heats then right?”</p><p>Mark perks up at this, “Yes. I’ve had heats since I was thirteen but he never said anything about sex. Though he did say mating.” </p><p>Of course. Mark was a hybrid so he probably goes about things like that a different way.</p><p>“It’s the same thing.” </p><p>Mark’s eyes go wide, “You two were trying for a baby?! But I’m the only baby!” </p><p>Mark ends up sulking and the two find him adorable. </p><p>“Ah, ok, so maybe mating and sex have some differences. While sex is for making babies it can also be for becoming closer with your lover or mate. A lot of humans have sex when they have strong feelings for someone romantically, like a mate. And two male humans can’t produce a baby so no worries, you’re our only baby.”</p><p>Mark soaks up this information. He didn’t know that. He honestly thought mating during a heat was the only time you did it. Because you want to produce offspring. So wait, if humans have sex outside of heats and whenever, does that mean Jaebum wants sex now? Gasping, Mark had no clue that he hasn’t been pleasing his alpha right! He should’ve been attending to his needs forever ago!</p><p>“What is Bummie into?” he asks next because he must know. Jaebum is a human and Mark isn’t too intuned with his human side to know what he may or may not like.</p><p>“Jaebum? Like his type? I know he’s into women,” Jackson replies before Jinyoung lightly smacks his chest,</p><p>“Why do you want to know?” Jinyoung wonders.</p><p>Mark juts his bottom lip out as he deflates a little. He may be an omega but he’s into a full woman as he’s seen many women since being outside. He’s seen many in bikinis and one was even topless on a beach one time and Mark does not have, what’s the word called, oh yes, boobs. He does have the other part but he is still male as well. So he doesn’t know if he can please Jaebum. And that makes him depressed because that would make him a bad mate to have. </p><p>“Because Bummie is an alpha.”</p><p>“Alpha?” Jinyoung and Jackson are curious and Mark nods before he sulks more and starts to slowly move his spoon around in his soggy cereal.</p><p>“Yeah. Everyone in the pack are betas. Though Gaga shows some alpha traits, he is mostly beta and then Bummie is an alpha. He’s the leader of the pack as well as showing every trait of an alpha.” </p><p>Mark says it so simply like it’s obvious and when Jackson and Jinyoung think about it, it does make sense. Jinyoung will have to research more into it later as the clock they have in the living room dimes at what time it is and Jackson’s eyes go wide with his as they realize,</p><p>“We’re late!” the two shout and Mark can’t help but giggle as they start to scramble to get ready.</p><p>It helped to distract Mark from his dark thoughts, especially when the two came running back and trying to help Mark get ready to take him to work with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Youngjae!” Mark calls out as he shoves a box of cereal into Youngjae’s face.</p><p>Youngjae snorts from his seated spot as he takes in the box of cereal, “What is this?”</p><p>“It's great food is what it is! You brought a yummy snack the other day so I brought you one today that we can share! Though I didn’t have time to sneak out the gallon of milk.”</p><p>“When did you even have time to sneak out the box of cereal?” Jackson wonders as he sees Mark with the giant box. Jinyoung is quite impressed himself.</p><p>“Ooo, I’m down!” Bam says as he gets closer.</p><p>“Yoh, this one is my favorite too!” Yugyeom says as he takes a hold of the box.</p><p>“Oh no, you two do not need more sugar as you’re always too hyped up,” Jinyoung says as he takes the box from them and the three pout.</p><p>Youngjae laughs out loud before leaning into Mark and whispers, </p><p>“Don’t worry. We’ll sneak out later to grab something yummy when they’re not looking.”</p><p>Mark perks up at that and nods excitedly. The pack starts to converse when Mark looks around and notices Jaebum still hasn’t shown up yet. Mark grows worried and lets out a noise of distress,</p><p>“Where’s Bummie?” </p><p>The others start to pull out their phones,</p><p>“Now that you mention it, Jaebum should’ve already been here,” Bam says.</p><p>“You know how he’s always late,” Jackson retorts.</p><p>“Yeah, but he’s been coming in early so he can see Mark,” Youngjae clarifies.</p><p>“Hmm, he hasn’t seen our group chat this morning,” Jinyoung states and Yugyeom whines,</p><p>“Is he ok? Should we go check up on him?”</p><p>“I’ll call. He knows not to ignore me,” Jinyoung replies back and dials his number.</p><p>Mark moves closer so he can listen in as he leans against Jinyoung’s back. It rings a few times before finally answering with a rough,</p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Wow, you sound like shit.” Jinyoung can’t help it as Jaebum sounded like he hadn’t gotten any sleep last night. </p><p>“Didn’t you go home after dinner last night?” Jinyoung asks.</p><p>“No. Something came up at work so I had to come back in before going with my father to another city. I’ve just gone through my third meeting and there’s an interview coming up in…” Jaebum sighs as he’s most likely checking his watch, “Ten minutes and then there’s a photo shoot I have to attend to and then lunch with my parents and then-”</p><p>Jinyoung’s eyebrow raised, “Why didn’t you call me? Jackson and I could’ve gone with you to help lessen the load.” </p><p>There’s a sleepy yawn that comes forth from Jaebum before he says, “I didn’t want to disturb you two. You both looked like you were ready to shove the other against the wall to do naughty things. Plus, you have Mark. I didn’t want him to be home alone at such a late hour by himself or get lonely.”</p><p>Jaebum was such a nice alpha. Mark purrs against Jinyoung’s back and Jaebum picks up on it,</p><p>“Is Mark listening right now?” </p><p>Instantly you can hear Jaebum’s voice softening and sounding happier than he was. He even sounded like he had a bit more energy though he was extremely tired. </p><p>“Yes. He asked for you before I called.”</p><p>Jaebum whines, “Mark misses me. No, now I want to drop everything to come see him!”</p><p>Jinyoung snorts, “Stop sounding like a two year old. Send me the address of where your photo shoot is and Jackson and I will bring Mark with us.”</p><p>“I told you that I can handle this by myself-”</p><p>“And I’m telling you that you have five seconds to send me the address. Youngjae, Yugyeom and Bam can help with anything we have today as they’re already nodding their heads and Jackson and I are coming and that’s final.”</p><p>Mark moves so now he’s facing Jinyoung and giving him that look, </p><p>“Plus, Mark has perfected Jackson’s puppy eye look and you know I can’t fight against that.” </p><p>“Fine. On one condition though...send me a picture of Mark so I can get through this interview.”</p><p>Jinyoung sighs dramatically as he shakes his head fondly. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not even two minutes later from when the call ended that Jaebum receives a picture of Mark all happy and excited with the caption, ‘He’s excited to see you.’ It makes his heart skip a beat before swelling with emotions as a big grin appears on his face. Instantly he feels like he can do anything and with the building nerves of excitement at seeing Mark soon, Jaebum hops into professional mode as the interview is about to start…</p><p> </p><p>“Bummie, Bummie, Bummie,” Mark chirps out as he looks out the car window from the backseat.</p><p>The city wasn’t too far away where they were heading and Mark can feel his tummy feeling with butterflies when Jackson says they’re almost there. Sporting black ripped skinny jeans with boots and a grey shirt and jean jacket over it, Mark even had a cute Team Wang beanie on his head. When the car stopped, Mark hops out as every fiber of his being wants to see Lim Jaebeom. </p><p>The two make sure to keep Mark in between them as they walk into the big building that Jinyoung explains is one of the huge companies that does photoshoots. Stepping through the threshold, the three get looks right away as they’re very sexy, handsome and beautiful. </p><p>“Oh my god, it’s Jackson Wang!”</p><p>“And that’s Park Jinyoung!” </p><p>Women were gushing over them and many were pointing at Mark.</p><p>“And who is he? He’s so pretty!”</p><p>“Just look at those features!”</p><p>“I want to take his picture!” </p><p>“Sorry ladies but we’re here to see Lim Jaebeom,” Jackson politely says and the girls boo before the receptionist steps in,</p><p>“Ah yes, the Lim’s said they were expecting company. Here, right this way.”</p><p>Mark is intrigued as he takes in the many rooms as they pass. From the cameras to the models and props, it was an interesting place. The bright lights bothered him somewhat but he was quick to adjust, especially when they stepped into one of the big rooms where their destination lied. </p><p>“He’s currently already starting but please have a seat and if you need anything, let us know.” </p><p>With a bow, she leaves but Mark is distracted by the person standing in the middle of the room. Lim Jaebeom. He’s dressed in unique and fancy clothing that not many can pull off but he does. He can wear anything and make it look sexy and chic. He’s in professional mode with a serious expression as he stares right into the camera but since Mark is standing directly behind, it looks like he’s looking right at him. And at this moment, it’s like Mark is looking at an alpha with those wild and dangerous eyes. Like Mark is the prey and Jaebum is the predator. It sends shivers down Mark’s spine as he reacts to him. Jackson and Jinyoung notice Mark’s tail and start to go wide eyed. They also notice that Mark is in some sort of trance and that his ears are most likely out too but are currently covered by the beanie. Stepping close, the two think of what to do when Mark tries to go toward Jaebum instinctively. Panicking, Jackson back hugs Mark tightly,</p><p>“Mark, your tail, it’s out!” he whispers into his ear.</p><p>The sudden back hug and then Jackson’s voice seem to snap Mark from his daze. Looking around, he remembers where he’s at and instantly tries to bring himself back into control,</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Mark whispers out as he looks like he’s going to cry for breaking the rule he promised to keep when they hear,</p><p>“Mark.”</p><p>Turning toward the voice, he sees Jaebum coming toward him,</p><p>“Are you ok?” </p><p>Jaebum had originally just seen the camera and with the bright lights, it made it hard to make out what was behind but then he lifted his eyes to look just above the camera and saw Mark looking right at him. And Jaebum...he can’t explain it, but it was like something was happening at that moment. Not only could he swear Mark’s eyes flashed a different blue with a golden hue color, but the way Mark was looking at him. It had his heart beating faster and his body longing to be closer. Like Mark was drawing him in; calling out to him. That look he gave him made him more breathtaking and Jaebum felt the sudden urge to want to touch, to kiss, to mark. And it looked like Mark was going through the same thing as he tried to take a step toward him before Jackson suddenly back hugged him and the moment was broken. Jaebum was then concerned as Mark looked distressed before his eyes welled up with tears. </p><p>“Alp-Bummie,” Mark was quick to switch to Jaebum’s nickname as Jaebum pulled him into his arms.</p><p>With everyone looking now, Mark luckily had himself back under control and with a few seconds of Jaebum’s scent and soothing hands, he calmed down fully.</p><p>“Missed you,” Mark says after nodding that he’s ok.</p><p>Jaebum pulls back enough to look down at Mark, who looks up at him through his long eyelashes,</p><p>“I missed you too,” he says as he lifts a hand to touch Mark’s face tenderly.</p><p>Mark leans into the touch as his eyelashes flutter and the two were almost touching noses they were so close. Suddenly, a flash goes off and it startles Mark to step back some.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry but it was just too good to not take a picture,” the photographer apologizes as she moves her camera away and down.</p><p>Jaebum then gets an idea, </p><p>“Would you like to take some photos with me, Mark?” </p><p>Mark perks up at this, “Pictures?” </p><p>Jaebum nods, “Yes. Just for fun. I can show you some of the things I do in my job and a lot of what I used to do back when I was an Idol.” </p><p>Mark likes the sound of that. He wants to know all about Jaebum’s world. And if it’ll please his alpha, he’s down to do whatever.</p><p>“Please,” he replies with excitement and Jaebum holds out his hand for Mark to take.</p><p>Mark doesn’t hesitate and with intertwined fingers, he leads him over to the center of the room where he was. </p><p>“Wait, I just want to fix one thing,” the stylist comes forth and with permission, she removes the beanie and starts to mess with Mark’s hair. She ruffles it up a bit and instantly Mark looks sexier. “There,” she smiles as she steps back.</p><p>“Good. Now, just act natural Mark, that is your name right?” Mark nods at the photographer and she smiles gently, “Ok. You’re just going to look right here where I’m pointing and act like you normally would while I take multiple shots. Let Mr. Lim lead you.”</p><p>Mark nods again at the direction before the photo shoot starts to begin. Mark finds it is actually fun as you get to try many different poses. With Jackson and Jinyoung encouraging him and Jaebum leading him, Mark became a natural at being a model. He just fell into step easily with Jaebum’s actions. And each photo, they ended up closer and closer till one body part was touching at all times. It felt like a dance in a way. Like they were meeting for the first time and yearning to be closer but there was a barrier that kept them from connecting fully until they kept moving around the other. Like they were trying to find a way to break through that barrier, to reach the other side. To know more and more about the other’s world. To be able to exist there with them until finally something gives and now they can’t part as one touch, becomes another and another. Until the world around them blurs into their own and all they see is each other. Their gazes are locked on the other, their hands slowly moving as they don’t want to let go. As they want to learn more, to connect further. Their hands eventually stop with Mark’s on Jaebum’s shoulders and with Jaebum having one arm around Mark’s waist with the other gently holding the side of Mark’s face. His thumb runs soothingly across Mark’s cheek and Mark leans into the touch before nuzzling against his palm. Jaebum’s eyes are wild and dangerous but they’re also showing a passion he can’t deny as he leans down to touch their foreheads together. Mark lets out a hitched breath at this before their noses touch and he can’t stop his instincts as he starts to nuzzle his face softly against Jaebum’s. Jaebum’s breath hitches now before he mimics what Mark is doing and Mark lets out a purr that only Jaebum can hear. Both their hearts are beating in sync, their breaths mixing and when Jaebum tilts Mark’s head back, Mark feels that heated gaze look right at him before down at his lips. And then Jaebum is leaning down, their lips about to touch--</p><p>“And cut!”</p><p>The loud noise that follows jerks them out of their haze and they part some while coming back to reality to find everyone looking at them with flushed faces.</p><p>“Yes, um,” the photographer had to clear her voice with a cough, “That’s all for the photo shoot today. Thank you.”</p><p>Jinyoung on the other hand is giving Jaebum a look that speaks volumes as his arms are crossed. Jaebum and Mark barely get over to them when Jackson speaks,</p><p>“Bro! It was like we were watching an intimate scene in a romance movie!” </p><p>Jackson isn’t sure if he should be confused, upset, concerned or what as he’s still reeling from what he saw but Jinyoung knows exactly how he should be. And he’s already grabbing Jaebum by the arm,</p><p>“Excuse us for one moment ok? Jackson, take Mark to the car. Jaebum’s parents have already texted and said they were heading to the restaurant so we’ll be down in less than five.”</p><p>Mark looks between the three confused but Jackson takes his hand and leads him toward the entrance as Jinyoung about drags Jaebum down the hall and into the men’s restroom. Locking the door, Jinyoung doesn’t waste time in glaring,</p><p>“Just what was that back there?” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Jaebum asks as he doesn’t understand why Jinyoung is upset.</p><p>“What do you-Jaebum! Do you not realize how you were looking at him? You were about to kiss him for crying out loud!”</p><p>Jaebum doesn’t deny it and Jinyoung’s arms that had flown up with his emotion, start to fall back down as Jinyoung’s expression softens a bit. Why? Because Jaebum is looking at him with such a vulnerable expression,</p><p>“Jinyoung I...I like him. Even though it’s wrong. Even though he’s a hybrid and I’m a human...I have feelings I can’t make go away. And they just keep getting stronger each day…”</p><p>“Jaebum you can’t,” Jinyoung starts but he looks torn now as Jaebum keeps looking at him like that, “You can’t…” he trails off as the words die in his throat.</p><p>This was so much more than just liking someone. This is Mark they’re talking about. He’s an omega hybrid. Jaebum is a human male. Not to mention how Jinyoung put together what happened prior. That Mark reacted to Jaebum. That he almost exposed himself in public. One slip up and Mark could be gone forever and taken by the government or some sick bastard. There was so much at stake here. So much…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry it's a short chapter, I ran out of time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry-”</p><p>“Don’t, Jaebum, just don’t,” Jinyoung cuts him off.</p><p>Jinyoung didn’t want Jaebum to apologize for how he felt. He’s not trying to make Jaebum feel bad as he’s always been a supporting friend and he wished things were different. That Mark didn’t have to hide himself in public. That they didn’t have to keep such a big secret from the rest of the world. Then maybe the two could be together without hesitation. And what did Mark even feel about this? Mark talks about Jaebum a lot and keeps calling him an alpha but what does that mean really to an omega? He really needed to research before things got out of hand.</p><p>Drawing himself from his own thoughts, Jinyoung takes in Jaebum being quiet as well and looking down at the floor in front of him as his expression is still so raw and filled with sadness. Trying to hold back his own emotions, Jinyoung moves forth and pulls Jaebum into a hug,</p><p>“I’m not saying your feelings aren’t valid and I’m not telling you to hide your feelings but we both know what can happen if Mark is exposed. Maybe it’s been too long and you should try to set up some dates with some people. I know you fall head over heels with stray cats so maybe it’s just that, I mean you were completely straight before this.”</p><p>Jaebum sighs as he rests his head onto Jinyoung’s shoulder,</p><p>“I saw him naked remember? During the first time I met him in person, he shifted and I got to see everything so believe me when I say that I’m attracted to him regardless of him being male. And my feelings won’t change even if I try to date anyone else. All I can see is Mark. And it’s so much more than just attraction. He truly makes me happy. Just hearing his laugh and seeing him smile. Just getting that picture earlier and I felt refreshed even though I hadn’t slept since the night before. I’ve got it bad, Jinyoung...but trust me, I’ve been trying to hold back and I’ll do what I have to cause I don’t want to lose him either.” </p><p>Jinyoung bites his lips as his eyes shine with emotion. Jaebum sounded so sure yet so broken. How long has he been going over this in his head? Since they took Mark in months ago, was it from day one? When Jaebum first saw Mark in his cat form or human form? And Jinyoung knows Jaebum doesn’t fall easily. Jaebum is a huge romantic on top of being very soulful. He doesn’t just throw himself into something if he doesn’t feel it deep in his bones. It goes beyond attraction. He has to feel that pull. To hear that song that calls out to him and draws him to make a move and when that happens, he goes all in. Wanting to give everything of him as he’s very passionate and doesn’t give up. Jaebum has been like that since he was little. From music to dance, to how he leads and treats his loved ones. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” it comes out from Jinyoung as he can’t hold it back. </p><p>All Jinyoung wants is for his loved ones to be happy and healthy and his best friend never got to meet his one and only yet so to have it to where Jaebum finally feels like he might have met that person, it had to be like this. It wasn’t fair and Jinyoung wants nothing more for it to happen where the two can be together if they’re truly meant to be together…</p><p> </p><p>Jackson taps the steering wheel as he waits for Jinyoung and Jaebum. Humming and grooving his head to the beat of the current song playing from the radio, it’s soon interrupted when he hears Mark say,</p><p>“Is this because I couldn’t contain my tail and ears?” </p><p>Falling off beat, Jackson looks into the rear view mirror to see Mark clutching his knees till his knuckles were white. Turning the music off, Jackson turns to face Mark,</p><p>“Yien that’s not it-”</p><p>“It is though. I know it is. Because I broke the promise I made, Jaebum is in trouble now.”</p><p>Mark bites his bottom lip to try and hold back his emotions. Jackson goes to comfort Mark when Mark speaks again,</p><p>“Dr. Lockhart told me about the dangers of humans outside the facility seeing me...but the last day I was with him…” </p><p>Mark trails off as he recalls that day. Where Dr. Lockhart made him promise not to shift until he met his mate; his alpha. But Mark thought that meant everything would be fine. Memories of the other people in the facility getting onto him, telling him he can’t like humans. That he already has an alpha. That he needs to mate with that alpha because they’re made for each other. They came from the same experiment that created them. A miracle of an omega and alpha together but Mark doesn’t want that alpha. He wants Jaebum. </p><p>“Should I have remained in the facility?”</p><p>Jackson doesn’t hesitate to climb into the back seat,</p><p>“What? No. You belong here with us. Not in some cage to be experimented on. Yien, look at me,” </p><p>Jackson gently guides Mark to look at him,</p><p>“Just like when you told Jinyoung and me, your home is here. You’re our Mark; my Yien.”</p><p>Mark finds himself giving a little smile. It was like when Dr. Lockhart would tell him that he is Mark, not some subject or 001. He is Mark and he is just like everyone else with a heart and a soul. He has a name. He is valid. And he can walk among humans. </p><p>“Thank you, Gaga,” Mark says with his voice laced with emotion as he’s reminded of this.</p><p>Jackson smiles back, </p><p>“Besides, accidents happen. Being human means you’re not perfect. That you have flaws and mistakes will happen and believe me when I say that I make a ton of mistakes,” he even chuckles a bit at this and Mark’s smile grows.</p><p>Mark feels warmth spread as Jackson makes him feel human. Like he’s truly one of them. And telling him these words brings him comfort that he ends up showing off his little canines and Jackson beams right back at him,</p><p>“There’s my Yien.”</p><p>Mark giggles, finding his laughter growing as Jackson starts to tickle him.</p><p>“Gaga!” Mark lets out between his fit of giggles before the two hear the car door of the passenger seat opening.</p><p>Stopping, the two take in Jinyoung plopping down into his seat.</p><p>“Jinyoungie!”</p><p>“Babe!” the two call out at the same time.</p><p>Jinyoung’s sad expression goes to a soft one as he turns his head to see the two in the backseat and finds it hard to keep his smile back as the two look at him with such love and excited faces.<br/>
“I swear you’re like a puppy, Jiaer,” Jinyoung says fondly before patting both on the top of their heads, “Now hop into the front seat so we can go get something to eat.”</p><p>The two move, Mark making sure to buckle himself in as Jackson almost face plants into the steering wheel in his haste before the two let out a whoop of excitement that they get to eat soon. Jinyoung leans against the door while shaking his head fondly and his grin not leaving his face…</p><p> </p><p>Well his grin left his face. He had been distracted for a good minute there between Mark and Jackson belting out lyrics to random songs because yes, Jackson has made sure Mark listened to his music and would know the lyrics so he can have a singing partner while riding in the car. But all the fun and games ended when they arrived at the restaurant and they saw Jaebum’s parents, but it seemed this wasn’t a simple family lunch, it was all about business. And about Jaebum’s personal life. Not even two minutes in and Jaebum’s parents just threw a bomb with,</p><p>“So Son, are you seeing anyone?” </p><p>As soon as those words left Mr. Lim’s mouth, Jinyoung can feel Jaebum tense and knew this lunch was going to go down south fast. Mark perks up at this but he doesn’t ask any questions as he can feel the tension rising. When Jaebum tensed, Mark could tell his alpha didn’t like this question and was about to get defensive.</p><p>“No, but if I knew this was why you two wanted to eat lunch with me, I wouldn’t have asked them to come eat with us so can we not talk about this now?” </p><p>Jaebum’s voice warns that he’s not up for this conversation that he’s tired of having with his parents. Jinyoung places his hand over Jaebum’s knee to try and help provide comfort as he can feel Jaebum’s leg bouncing with energy building up. Jackson looks between the parents that had glanced toward them. It wasn’t like the Lim’s were bad parents. They were strict yes and held a lot of authority but they were still loving parents that just wanted the best for their only son.</p><p>“That is why I didn’t contact them, Jaebeom and asked you to come with for the meetings and then to have lunch after your photo shoot,” Mr. Lim starts.</p><p>“Though we love your guys’ company like we always do,” Mrs. Lim cuts in.</p><p>She gives a warm smile toward them, especially to Mark that they met for the first time and she fawned over him. He was so cute and shy that she couldn’t help but want to squish his cheeks and hug him.</p><p>“If not here, when can we talk about it? You keep finding excuses every time I try to bring it up so I had to resort to this,” Mr. Lim finishes.</p><p>“I’m not finding excuses and there’s nothing to talk about. I’m just not seeing anyone.”</p><p>“But you’re almost thirty and soon you’ll be fully taking over the company. Right now is the perfect time to be out there searching for your wife that you can settle down with and start a family before then.” </p><p>“Why do I need to rush? And start a family? Dad, I’m not about to just find a random woman to marry and then immediately start a family with. A marriage like that won’t last-”</p><p>“It is between your Mother and I,” Mr. Lim cuts in and Jaebum’s jaw clenched shut.</p><p>It is true that his parents were in an arranged marriage and his grandparents before that were too. And before that and before them, but really only his parents ended up being happy in their relationship by pure luck. His grandparents divorced and the ones before that only stayed together because of financial and political reasons. This is the twenty-first century and he doesn’t want to go by those old family laws. He wants real love. The love that drives you crazy with need and you don’t want to part. Not a love of comfort from financial stability and oh you’re attractive. That’s not love and sorry but he can’t fake that.</p><p>“Dad I swear if you set me up with someone-”</p><p>“And what of it? You weren't going to do anything. You haven’t even tried since Got6 disbanded and I’m not about to let my son end up with a home full of cats because he can’t gather the courage to seek out a lady. You’ve had tons of women that were perfect and you turned them down.”</p><p>“Because I didn’t feel anything for them! And half of them just wanted the money or the fame! Not me! Not one of them wanted to know me!” Jaebum about shouts as he slams a fist onto the table. </p><p>The waiter that was coming to take their order stops and the people around are now looking at them.</p><p>“There you go with your hot headedness and being stubborn but you will listen to me because I’m your father and you will attend this date I have set up for a potential candidate.”</p><p>Jaebum growls as he abruptly stands up. The table moves and the glasses rattles. Jinyoung closes his eyes as he hopes that Jaebum won’t let his anger get the best of him right now as Jackson tries to keep the table from falling over. </p><p>“You may be my father but with all due respect, I don’t have to do shit.”</p><p>With that, Jaebum stalks away from the table before his anger gets out of hand. </p><p>“Mark.”</p><p>“Yien,” Jackson and Jinyoung call out as Mark is quick to take off and follow Jaebum. </p><p>Jinyoung goes to follow but Jackson stops him…</p><p> </p><p>Jaebum feels like an ass and he feels bad if he ruined anyone’s lunch by how he acted but he couldn’t help the build up. Over and over again, he’s been fighting with his parents over having a wife already. That by his age, he should’ve already had a child or two. He knows they just want the best for him but this isn’t it. </p><p>Undoing his tie from his suit to give him room to breathe, Jaebum grips the railing as he looks at the view from the height he’s at. This restaurant did live up to its name by having a breathtaking view and if his parents didn’t complain about the weather, they could’ve sat out here and maybe enjoyed it. Letting out a deep breath, Jaebum lets nature try and calm him as well as clear his head. That is, until he feels someone hug him from behind. </p><p>“Bummie,” Mark’s voice calls out and Jaebum’s anger instantly deflates.</p><p>Mark sounds worried and the way he’s hugging him while trying to provide comfort to make him feel better, pulls at Jaebum’s heartstrings.</p><p>“I don’t know what exactly happened but I know it upset you and I don’t like it. It makes me sad when you’re upset.”</p><p>God, Mark was too precious and there goes his heart skipping a beat again as he’s affected by Mark. Turning, Mark lets go so Jaebum can face him,</p><p>“It was just a small fight. My father and I bicker all the time but don’t worry, it’s out of love.” </p><p>Mark still doesn’t seem fully convinced but he thinks he understands, </p><p>“Dr. Lockhart got onto me once. I had climbed on his curtains and ended up tearing down the whole rod and things went everywhere. He wasn’t really mad at me for breaking things, he was more upset because I could’ve gotten hurt.”</p><p>Jaebum’s expression shows how he’s imagining it, </p><p>“How old were you?”</p><p>Mark hums as he thinks back, </p><p>“I was really little, I think four in human years maybe younger but I remember it because that was the first time he ever yelled at me. We ended up taking a big cat nap afterwards and he gave me lots of treats!”</p><p>Mark shows off how happy the memory made him toward the end that it has Jaebum mirroring his expression. Mark then gets an idea and grabs Jaebum’s hand before tugging him toward the entrance,</p><p>“Where are we going?” Jaebum asks curiously,</p><p>“To get treats and to take a big nap of course! It’ll make you feel better so come on! We’re wasting time!” </p><p>Jaebum chuckles and is fully amused as he lets Mark lead him toward the elevator before he suddenly stops and grows nervous. Mark looks back and up at him, </p><p>“Can we take the stairs? I don’t want to ride the monstrous box again.” </p><p>Jaebum looks to the elevator as he realizes what Mark is referring too before his grin is growing.</p><p>“We can or you can let me handle the monstrous box and I’ll keep you safe.” </p><p>Mark’s eyes grow wide at this, “You’re going to take that thing on?! But it’s huge! And scary!” </p><p>Jaebum squeezes Mark’s hand before gently leading him toward it, </p><p>“Nothing can defeat me. I’m badass and sexy.”</p><p>Mark looks at Jaebum in awe, “You’re an amazing alpha.”</p><p>“Alpha?” Jaebum asks curiously while still amused.</p><p>“Yes, my alpha.” </p><p>Jaebum doesn’t know what being an alpha entails but if Mark says he’s his alpha, then he’s his alpha.</p><p>“Well watch this big bad alpha tame this beast.”</p><p>Mark follows as he trusts Jaebum fully. Hitting the button, the elevator soon opens to reveal it’s empty and Jaebum leads Mark inside. Mark starts to grow super nervous again and clings to Jaebum’s side, especially when he hits the button to down. Mark knows that as soon as the doors close, it's going to make a noise before jolting everything and then moving. And what does Jaebum do to fight against it? He sings. The elevator actually makes his voice louder and it moves smoothly through the air and into Mark’s ears. Jaebum controls his voice, doing a song that he knows will distract Mark from the sounds of the elevator and it works. Mark doesn’t even hear the noise or feel the jolt as Jaebum’s strong arms keep him close and he becomes fully engrossed with watching Jaebum sing.</p><p>Before he knows it, the elevator stops and the doors start to open and that’s when Jaebum stops singing. Mark is still staring up at Jaebum in awe and fanboying even after Jaebum smirks at knowing this.</p><p>“You ready?” Jaebum eventually says with amusement ringing loud in his voice and it snaps Mark out of his haze.</p><p>They step off the elevator and Mark gasps in surprise that they made it in one piece. Jaebum defeated the monster! He lets a noise of awe at this,</p><p>“Bummie is a badass.” </p><p>Jaebum laughs at how Mark looks and says this. Mark was downright adorable and Jaebum can’t stop his happiness from overflowing. </p><p>“Now you deserve more yummy treats. Hurry, we must find them Bummie!” Mark says as he pulls on Jaebum’s hand and now they were running out of the building and onto the sidewalk.</p><p>“Do you even know where they are?” Jaebum asks as they run side by side.</p><p>Mark just shakes his head, giggling as he makes sure to tighten their hands together,</p><p>“We run until we find them!” </p><p>Jaebum can’t argue with that, especially not when Mark is having just as much fun as he is and enjoying their time together.</p><p>And Jaebum can’t look away nor can he stop his grin. His heart is beating fast from not only running as he takes in the beautiful creature beside him. And with all of his might he tries to not fall harder, but it’s already too late. In fact, it was too late from the start. For Jaebum’s heart beats only for Mark and he doesn’t know if he can stop himself from doing something that could get them both into trouble…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooo, they're going to find yummy treats and then take a nap? Where will the nap be? At Jaebum's house perhaps? Does that mean Mark and Nora will meet? And how are Jinyoung and Jackson fairing with the Lim's? Hmm...we shall see!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were sounds of happy children playing in the park as well as dogs barking and yipping as they played with their owners. The smell of the food from the food stands made your mouth water and stomach rumble. And with the sky clear and oh so pretty, it made for a nice atmosphere to enjoy the day in as a light breeze blew through your hair. Now where did Jaebum and Mark go? Well, they’re currently sitting on the curb and about to enjoy the meal that Jaebum picked out.</p><p>“Burger?” Mark asks as he curiously peeks into the bag full of goodies.</p><p>Jaebum doesn’t hide his grin as Mark sniffs into the bag and makes a face from the smell. It was a mix between I don’t think I’ll like this to it kind of smells good? </p><p>“Yes. They’re burgers with fries. It’s all over in America. Have you really not had one before?”</p><p>Mark shakes his head, “I tried to stay away from people for most of the time. Unless it was a place where other animals could roam freely without being attacked, I would venture.”</p><p>Jaebum frowns a little as he tries to imagine Mark’s life before this. To him being all alone and scared. Of him being hungry and trying to search for food. Mark was a bit skinnier back then too when they first met him but now he’s at a healthy weight and he’s even more beautiful than before. Jaebum catches himself as he checks Mark out, his eyes roaming over Mark’s curves and muscles before forcing himself to stop and focus on the situation at hand. Which are the burgers. Shit. Jaebum finds when he looks back up that Mark is looking at him curiously with a tilt of his head. He’s been caught! Now he can’t look away from Mark’s pretty blue eyes. What were they doing again? </p><p>“Burgers, Bummie. We were going to eat the burgers,” Mark giggles out as Jaebum is being silly.</p><p>Flushing a little at having said that out loud, Jaebum coughs to get himself back on track and opens the bag further so he can take out the burgers. He takes out one first and starts to undo the wrapper until it’s securely around the burger so the toppings don’t come out and less of a mess. He then hands it over to Mark, who grows excited,</p><p>“Ooo! How do I hold it? With both hands?” </p><p>God Mark was too cute.</p><p>“Here,” Jaebum moves closer till their sides are touching as he helps Mark hold the burger, “Now you just take a big bite out of it from the middle.”</p><p>Jaebum watches fondly as Mark tries the burger and as soon as Mark takes the first bite, his eyes light up and he makes a happy noise. Chuckling, Jaebum can’t help but watch as Mark digs in with as much excitement as the first bite until Mark notices he’s still staring. Swallowing, Mark points to the bag,</p><p>“Eat Bummie! We have to enjoy our treats together!” </p><p>“Ok, ok, I got it. I’ll eat.” </p><p>Jaebum makes sure to grab his own burger and proceeds to do the same thing he did with Mark’s before taking a big bite.</p><p>“Wow, you really do look like a chipmunk when you eat.” </p><p>Jaebum furrows his eyebrows together as he chews before swallowing, </p><p>“What? Who said that?”</p><p>Mark giggles, “Youngjae.” </p><p>Jaebum shakes his head fondly,</p><p>“He’s just jealous that I enjoy my food more than him.”</p><p>Mark giggles again before playfully shoving his shoulder. Jaebum laughs back his dinosaur laugh before nudging Mark back with the same shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, I forgot the next best part. The fries.” </p><p>Jaebum goes back into the bag and pulls out a single fry that he holds out in front of him. Mark zeros in on it and before Jaebum can do anything else, Mark leans over and takes the fry from his fingers. Pulling back, Mark smirks as he holds the fry in his mouth before eating it in one bite.</p><p>“I’ve had fries before, though these are much better than the cold and stale ones I’ve found.” </p><p>Jaebum goes playful, “Really now? So you thought you could just steal my fry then?” </p><p>Mark holds Jaebum’s playful and dangerous gaze as he sticks his hand back into the bag and pulls out five fries that he shoves into his mouth. He tries to keep a serious expression but his smile is coming through before another fit of giggles as he chews.</p><p>“You’re so in for it now!” Jaebum declares before grabbing a hold of Mark’s side and pulling him into his arms. Mark squeals in happiness and laughter as Jaebum keeps him in his arms and starts to tickle him. </p><p>“No, Bummie, no!” Mark continues to let out noises in his fit of giggles as this is all Jackson’s fault for finding out that Mark is super ticklish.</p><p>Jaebum doesn’t stop until Mark almost drops his burger and helps to catch it before letting Mark recover. Mark’s chest goes up and down as he takes in air with an occasional giggle escaping as Mark leans back fully against Jaebum’s chest. All the while, Jaebum can’t look away, his one arm wrapped securely around Mark’s waist to keep him there. Mark fit perfectly in his arms and the warmth that spread throughout Jaebum’s body was indescribable. Down to the butterflies in his stomach to the giddy feeling that wants to burst out, Jaebum hasn’t felt like this since he was out on stage before every concert. It was something that he felt with every fiber of his being and that his soul was reacting to. And the first thought that came to mind when Mark tilts his head back to look up at him was, </p><p>‘I want to kiss this beautiful creature.’</p><p>Oh no. He’s going further over the threshold that he shouldn’t pass but there was no turning back to start with. He fell in and he fell in hard and so fast with no urge to want to escape. With his heart thumping away and everything telling him this was right. This is who he wants...fuck, Jaebum was in love. He had found the one he’s been looking for. And as he lifts his free hand to touch Mark’s face and gently hold him there, Jaebum starts to lean down. He can feel Mark’s breath hitch but he doesn’t move and Jaebum knows he shouldn’t but he’ll think about the consequences later for their lips are about to touch---</p><p>A loud honk noise is heard and it causes Mark to jump and slam his head into Jaebum’s jaw. Hissing in pain, Jaebum pulls back to rub at his jaw as the car door opens and closes to reveal Jinyoung. Jackson comes out of Jaebum’s car that he drove over here as well thanks to Jaebum forgetting his keys at the table,</p><p>“Yien!” Jackson is so happy to see Mark that he pulls him from Jaebum’s arms and into his own.</p><p>Jaebum pouts now as his jaw is sore and now Mark is taken from him.</p><p>“Oh, don’t give us that look. You just took off with Mark without telling us!” Jinyoung glares. “You know better than to take our baby like that. We thought something happened!”</p><p>“No, Jinyoungie please don’t be mad. I was the one who told Bummie we needed to find treats and to take a nap so he can feel better.”</p><p>Mark comes into view with Jackson clinging to Mark’s back with his arms still wrapped around him. Jinyoung starts to deflate as he can’t stay mad, especially with Mark. </p><p>“Next time, text or call on what you’re doing. Now I may excuse that but you left us with your parents, Jaebum! I had to listen to your father trying to convince me to convince you on the conversation from earlier. Which by the way, I think is bull and I backed you up one hundred percent.”</p><p>“He wasn’t listening though, babe. Mr. Lim is just as stubborn and when he’s set on something, he’s not going to give up.” </p><p>Jaebum’s frown grows even more as he runs a hand through his hair, “Ugh, please don’t remind me right now.”</p><p>Mark lets out a pitiful noise, “We need to take a nap. Need to make you better.”</p><p>Mark gets out of Jackson’s hold and goes back to Jaebum’s side.</p><p>“Well, we can all take a nap back at the-” Jinyoung starts before Mark cuts him off.</p><p>“No! Just Bummie and I! And back at his den where it’s the safest.”</p><p>All three are shocked by the outburst before Mark is helping Jaebum up from the curb and points at the two,</p><p>“Stay.” </p><p>Mark then pulls on Jaebum’s hand to lead him to the car and as they pass by Jackson, Jaebum takes his keys from him,</p><p>“Thanks,” Jaebum tells them both as Mark opens the driver’s door,</p><p>“Come, Bummie. You’ll be better soon.” </p><p>The three can’t help the small smile as Mark getting all authoritative because he cares and wants Jaebum to feel better was plain adorable. </p><p>“I promise we’re going to my house and you can come get him later,” Jaebum says before Mark is trying to get him into the seat faster.<br/>Jackson snorts at this display while Jinyoung remains quiet and the two watch as Mark goes to the passenger side. It’s not a moment later, that the car is pulling out before driving off. Jackson takes the leftovers and throws it in the trash before taking Jinyoung into his arms,</p><p>“Our child just had a rebellious moment.”</p><p>Jinyoung sighs before leaning into Jackson, “That’s not what I’m worried about.”</p><p>It was what could happen at Jaebum’s house. Mark’s never been over there for one and the two haven’t been fully alone either. There was always the pack around or people. And if Jaebum almost kissed Mark twice now in public, who knows what could happen behind closed doors. Man, he really needed to do research and like now.</p><p>“Hey, babe look,” Jackson points and it catches Jinyoung’s attention, “There’s a bookstore right down the road. How bout we go there? Bookstores always cheer you up along with a nice cup of coffee. We can stay there for hours and you can get whatever you want.” </p><p>Looking back toward Jackson, he can see Jackson’s puppy eyes and hopeful expression at trying to cheer him up. God, he loved this man. Kissing him sweetly, he nods,</p><p>“I think that’s a great idea.”</p><p>That way Jinyoung can do his research now too. Maybe he can find something there.</p><p> </p><p>Persona was an interesting name for a bookstore but with Jackson pulling him into the store, he can’t dwell on it for too long. The sound of the door jingle alerts someone in the back of a customer and soon they come from the back of the house,</p><p>“Hello there. Welcome,” they greet, “I’m Jin and this is my bookstore. Are you looking for anything particular today?” </p><p>The two are taken back by the tall male. He’s mighty handsome that they’re stunned speechless for a few seconds before Jinyoung snaps out of it,</p><p>“Um yes, actually I am. You wouldn’t happen to have anything on felines do you? Like on their omega dynamics?” </p><p>Jackson quickly eyes Jinyoung as he wonders if this was a good idea or not. Jin chuckles a bit, bringing back Jackson’s attention,</p><p>“Do you two have a furry companion that you wish to understand further?”</p><p>The two nod instinctively as Jin leans forward onto the palm of his hand,</p><p>“She must be precious-”</p><p>“Ah, he. Our black cat is a he. He’s just happens to be intersex,” Jackson clarifies.</p><p>Jin’s eyes light up with a hidden emotion but it’s gone too fast for the two to figure out what it is before Jin is moving,</p><p>“Interesting. Well, I do have some books on felines but I feel like what you’re looking for is actually this.”</p><p>Jin turns his back to them at the many books that are lined up behind the counter. As Jin reaches out in front of him, he secretly takes a book out from the jacket he’s wearing. Turning around, he gives them a friendly expression before placing the book down in front of them. The two trail their eyesight down to the book before them and gasp in shock as it reads,</p><p>‘Omega hybrid.’</p><p>Jinyoung picks up the book that doesn’t look like it’s been manufactured but more personal and one of a kind.</p><p>“Jinyoung look,” Jackson points to the author and Jinyoung feels his heart beat faster.</p><p>It’s written by Dr. Lockhart with his signature and everything. It takes only seconds to realize this book was more like a diary instead. Or a log book to document ones findings and thoughts. After another minute, the two get over their shock to look up to talk to the store owner just to find that he’s not there. </p><p>“Um,” Jackson is confused but before they can do anything, someone comes out from the back,</p><p>“Oh, hello there! I didn’t realize I had any customers come in! I apologize as I had my headphones in while I was out back stocking. Do you guys need any help with anything?”</p><p>Jackson was already standing in front of Jinyoung when they faced the male who had a name tag and everything as they realized the other didn’t have one. When the guy doesn’t mention anything about another employee, Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate to slip the book into his own jacket and clear his throat,</p><p>“Oh no, we were just looking around but now we must be going as we have a reservation to get to. Thank you.”</p><p>Jackson is still confused but let’s Jinyoung lead him out the door.</p><p>“What just happened?” Jackson whispers as Jinyoung and him walk back to the car.</p><p>“I don’t know but we got something that could help us understand Mark more so I’ll take it.”</p><p>Jackson agrees and the two hop in before driving off to head back home…</p><p> </p><p>It was supposed to be nap time. Mark was worried and wanted to take care of his alpha that when they arrived, he helped him out of the car and up toward the house, but he had forgotten one problem.</p><p>Nora.</p><p>They didn’t even have the door unlocked and you could hear the instant meowing from the other side that raised Mark’s hackles instantly. And as soon as Jaebum got the door open, Mark and Nora locked eyes. Jaebum can feel the tension happening and before he can say or do anything, the two hiss. Nora’s fur fluffs up and she’s ready to launch herself and when Mark shifts, Jaebum is lucky enough to move fast and grab a hold of Mark before the two can make contact,</p><p>“No, Mark, down!” </p><p>Mark is in rage mode as he hisses and tries to swat at Nora as Jaebum lifts him up higher. Nora is trying to climb Jaebum’s leg to get to Mark and there’s constant, ‘ow, ow, ow,’ from Jaebum as he tries to keep the cat fight from happening and thus, he’s the barrier of the tiny claws and </p><p>“OW! Nora!” Jaebum shouts as Nora actually nips him for keeping Mark from getting beat up by her.</p><p>Mark doesn’t like that Jaebum got hurt by her and almost makes it out of Jaebum’s hands if it wasn’t for Jaebum tightening his hold,</p><p>“Oh no you don't.” But now Jaebum was getting hit in the face by Mark’s tail every other second.</p><p>“Can we at least get the door closed first?” Jaebum struggles to close the front door and go further inside before he’s had enough,</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough!” he uses his authoritative tone and instantly the two stop.</p><p>Both their ears stand straight up as they can hear their alpha isn’t happy and the two go limp. Nora slides down to her butt as Mark looks like a tiny rag doll as he just lets go. Letting out a huff, Jaebum looks to both of them,</p><p>“Now I don’t know what your guys’ problem is but I’m going to take a nap so if you two want to cuddle with me you better quit it or you’re both going to be outside my bedroom door.”</p><p>Nora meows in anger while Mark meows pitifully. Little kitten licks are felt against Jaebum’s hands as Mark tries to ask for forgiveness. Jaebum can’t hold his authoritative expression as it instantly goes soft,</p><p>“Hey, it’s ok. Come here, Mark. I’m not mad.” </p><p>Mark meows away as Jaebum brings him closer and curls him up against his chest. Nora lets out another angry meow as her expression is very grumpy and her tail thumps in jealousy.</p><p>“Nora,” Jaebum draws out her name in warning as he gives her a look.</p><p>Nora whines in meow before rolling her eyes and throwing her tail up in the air as she sways her butt back and forth while she leads herself toward the bedroom door. Nora was a sassy thing that knows Jaebum doesn’t have the heart to keep her out of his room and walks like she owns the place while leading Jaebum toward the bedroom to take a nap with him.</p><p>Meanwhile, Mark is in paradise for he’s in Jaebum’s arms and against his chest. His lovely man pecs! Nuzzling and rubbing his face against Jaebum has him meowing away in happiness that Jaebum soon finds himself chuckling over. Even when Jaebum laid down and Nora laid up on the pillow by his head, Mark was just rolling around on Jaebum’s chest. He wanted to get as much of Jaebum’s scent on him as possible as well as marking him with his own scent. And Jaebum’s yummy pecs were a plus! His purr is loud along with his meows that Nora is just glaring away for Mark is happily saying,</p><p>‘Alpha, Alpha, Alpha’ in meows.</p><p>Jaebum can’t handle the cuteness and reaches out to steady Mark against his chest before softly petting him. Mark stops moving so he can feel more of Jaebum’s touch. Curling up into a ball, Mark leans in to Jaebum’s palm as his purr is now the only thing heard besides Jaebum’s light breathing. </p><p>Between Jaebum’s steady heartbeat, warmth and his scent, Mark is quickly finding himself unable to hold his eyes open.</p><p>“Cute,” Jaebum whispers as Mark falls asleep on top of his chest, his purring still heard though it’s softer. Jaebum spends the next few minutes just watching Mark and petting him before he finds himself falling asleep as well. All with his last thoughts being of Mark and knowing it’s going to be the first thought he thinks of when he wakes up.</p><p> </p><p>Waking up, Jaebum hears his phone go off with another text. Smacking his lips together, Jaebum doesn’t want to get up just yet as he’s still sleepy and feels oh so warm. Moving his arms he finds a warm body against his chest and the legs tangled together. A black ear twitches against his face as Jaebum’s breath hits it. Smiling, Jaebum finds that Mark had shifted back but still had his cat ears and tail out. His tail which was currently wrapped around Jaebum’s left arm as Mark is fully content where he is.</p><p>“How long have you been awake?” Jaebum asks, his voice still rough from sleep.</p><p>“Since the first ding from your phone. We’re on the seventh ding now.”</p><p>Jaebum hums at that but doesn’t make a move to get up. He’s about to drift back to sleep when he feels Mark massaging his chest. Cracking an eye open, he looks down and finds Mark smiling away as he feels him up. </p><p>“Are you having fun there?” </p><p>Mark lets out a feline noise,</p><p>“It’s my favorite spot Bummie!”</p><p>Jaebum raises an eyebrow at this,</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>And Jaebum wasn’t prepared for Mark beaming at him or looking so breathtaking as he replies,</p><p>“Because I can not only hear but feel your heartbeat, alpha. It makes me feel close to you...connected like we’re one.” </p><p>Jaebum can’t help it. When his own heart skips a beat at those words and yet starts to thump so fast because of how beautiful Mark is…</p><p>He’s leaning up as he gently cups Mark’s face as their lips brush and---</p><p>Nora jumps between them, causing Mark to move his head and Jaebum’s lips kiss his forehead instead. Mark lets out a noise at this before Jaebum pulls back to glare down at Nora,</p><p>“Really? You’re that jealous?” </p><p>Nora doesn’t look sorry one bit and Jaebum really thinks that Jinyoung was right. That Nora thinks he’s her man. And Nora proves Jinyoung’s right even more as she jumps onto his shoulder and back and glares at Mark. Mark and her lock eyes and Mark bares a fang,</p><p>“Oh no, not again…” Jaebum barely has time to get those words out before the two are going at it again.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung ends up using the spare key he has and him and Youngjae step into Jaebum’s home at the same time of hearing,</p><p>“Nora, don’t you do it….don’t you fucking-”</p><p>A loud crashing sound is heard before there’s hissing and angry cat noises as Jaebum is letting out noises throughout the entire chaos. Jinyoung and Youngjae stand there blinking from the entrance before they decide to investigate and upon opening Jaebum’s bedroom door, they find things broken on the floor, Mark is drenched in water from the flower pot that Nora knocked off from the window sill onto Mark and the two are still trying to get one another even as Jaebum holds them apart.</p><p> </p><p>It’s only a few minutes later that Mark is found sulking in the corner with his tail moving anxiously for he got put into time out as Nora feels no remorse from her spot and even decides to take another cat nap. Jinyoung is shaking his head as he helps to tend to Jaebum’s many tiny claw scratches as Youngjae can’t control his laughter at finding this all hilarious and adorable…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry that it's short. I don't get much sleep anymore or time to write with my job. I hope this was still a good chapter and interesting to read. Until next time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Youngjae waits for Jinyoung to walk away with Jaebum toward the bedroom before he gets up from his spot on the couch.</p><p>“Psst, Markie, come with me! We can escape now!” </p><p>Mark looks up to see Youngjae standing there with his big smile before he finds himself being picked up. Youngjae holds a finger to his lips for Mark to remain quiet. Nora peeks open an eye to watch as Youngjae tries to contain his laughter as he peeks around the corner to make sure the other two are still inside the bedroom before Youngjae moves to the kitchen. Mark ends up moving to Youngjae’s shoulder as Youngjae opens the giant walk-in pantry before going inside and closing the door behind him.</p><p>“You’re free now!” </p><p>Mark blinks before he realizes he is free from the corner and lets out a happy noise before shifting back. Youngjae laughs as he ends up on his side with Mark hugging him. The two are both laughing before Youngjae lets out a noise,</p><p>“Oh, I almost forgot!” </p><p>He sits up, Mark ending up in his lap as Youngjae digs into his jacket,</p><p>“I said we would escape and get yummy treats so…” Youngjae pulls out his hand and reveals several lollipops, “Tada! Milk pops!”</p><p>Mark’s eyes go all round and big before he takes one of the treats and tries to unwrap it. He finds it difficult as the plastic doesn’t want to let go and bares his fangs before ripping it off with his teeth and then popping the treat into his mouth. Youngjae had watched the entire thing and was just sitting back filming with his phone in full amusement.</p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>Mark hums while nodding before taking the other two treats and pocketing them for later. Youngjae laughs out loud at Mark’s cuteness before setting his phone down,</p><p>“So tell me, Markie, why were you and Nora fighting?” </p><p>Mark pouts now, his hand holding onto the lollipop, “She was trying to claim Bummie as hers and telling me I don’t belong here.” </p><p>Youngjae’s expression softens,</p><p>“Don’t listen to her. She’s a very jealous cat that she’s even attacked me before because I like to snuggle when I sleep and got too close to Jaebum. You do belong here and I’ll fight her too if she says it again.”</p><p>Mark gives a small smile at that, “So I’m really part of the pack? Even though I’m not human?”</p><p>Youngjae wraps his arms around Mark,</p><p>“Of course you’re one of us! We’re Got7 baby! Doesn’t matter that we disbanded years ago. We’ve made a pact since the start and you’re stuck with us now.”</p><p>Mark’s eyes light up as he snuggles closer in Youngjae’s arms. The two just remain like that for a long moment before Mark starts to think back to earlier today. Back to Jaebum’s parents that were saying things which led to upsetting Jaebum.</p><p>“Otter, what does wife mean?” </p><p>Youngjae perks up at this as his expression shows that he’s wondering where Mark heard this from before speaking,</p><p>“Wife? How do I explain it? Um, a wife is a lover or partner to a male or woman. Us humans start off with crushes that lead to dating with boyfriends and girlfriends and then if you’re in love and want to spend the rest of your life with them, you get engaged which leads to fiance before the ending result of a wife or husband.”</p><p>Mark’s frown grew as Youngjae continued until he eventually stopped.</p><p>“So a mate? Cause mates are forever partners,” Mark concludes from what Youngjae was saying.</p><p>Youngjae nods,</p><p>“Yep,” the way he popped the p wasn’t meant to be teasing or hurtful but Mark felt it stab his heart as realization sunk in.</p><p>Jaebum’s parents found him a potential mate already! Mark looks close to tears, causing Youngjae to feel his chest ache at Mark’s sudden change in demeanor,</p><p>“Am I...not a potential mate?” </p><p>Jaebum is his alpha. He can feel it in his bones and every fiber of his being. Does Jaebum not feel it too? Does his parents not deem him worthy enough? What is he lacking? Did he not make himself clear? He’s even fought for Jaebum and he thought Nora was the greatest threat. But didn’t Jaebum get angry? Was that because he didn’t want that mate? Or because his parents went behind his back? Mark was lost and confused now while sadness and pain hit him hard. </p><p>“Mark?” Youngjae asks in concern as Mark’s expression was filled with sorrow.</p><p>“Is it because I’m not human?”</p><p>Youngjae ends up speechless as tears start to fall down Marks face,</p><p>“Do I need to fight even harder? Be more human? How do I make it clear that I’m Bummie’s omega? That I’m the one?” <br/>Youngjae starts to put the pieces together,</p><p>“Mark...do you think Jaebum is your mate?”</p><p>Mark tries to stop his tears but every time he wipes them away with his sleeve more just keep falling,</p><p>“I don’t think; he is! Dr. Lockhart made me promise not to show myself to humans unless it was my alpha. But I don’t get it. Dr. Lockhart said my alpha didn’t have to be another feline. That an alpha could be human but then...then why did all the others at the facility tell me otherwise? Why does Bummie’s parents try to find him another? The day...the last day I saw Dr. Lockhart was the day before they were going to force my heat and have me mate with the alpha feline. But I didn’t want him. He was mean and didn’t care about me. He just wanted offspring. And a mate isn’t like that. Mates are supposed to love and care for the other. Mates are forever; that someone made just for you. I...I wanna be made just for Bummie. Not that alpha. Not anyone else.” </p><p>Mark was full on crying now and Youngjae couldn’t take it anymore as he held Mark tightly to him. Mark lets out a pitiful feline noise that breaks Youngjae’s heart,</p><p>“Oh Mark…” </p><p>Youngjae didn’t know what to say. How does he make it better? What can he do? So what if Mark is different? If Mark is a hybrid. He’s still someone. He’s still just like them. He still feels and thinks. He still has a heart and a soul. He’s not some experiment. He’s not some animal. He’s Mark. And if Mark truly feels this way about Jaebum,</p><p>“Don’t give up, Mark,” Youngjae starts to whisper into his ear, “Keep fighting. Keep being you and show Jaebum that you’re the one. Show everyone that you’re his omega and he’s your alpha.”</p><p>Youngjae isn’t giving Mark false hope because he’s seen how Jaebum’s been around Mark. If anything, Youngjae firmly believes those two belong together and all that should matter is that those two make one another happy. If they’re both loved and happy then who has the right to say otherwise? </p><p>“You mean it? I can keep loving Bummie?” Mark asks with such a sweet voice that makes Youngjae want to fight anyone who tries to bring harm to this precious baby.</p><p>“Yes. Jaebum would be sad if you weren't around and stopped showering him in kitten kisses.”</p><p>Youngjae teased a little toward the end and was rewarded with Mark’s little giggle before Mark’s smile was growing,</p><p>“In fact, I bet you right now that Jaebum is freaking out cause he can’t find where you went-”</p><p>Speaking of Jaebum, the two can hear his panicked voice,</p><p>“Mark? Baby?”</p><p>You can hear Jinyoung’s worried voice too and how he’s trying to keep Jaebum calm but Mark is super focused on Jaebum. His alpha is calling out for him. Looking for him. And he just called him baby, which Mark finds he likes a lot. Turning to Youngjae, Mark had one more question to ask quickly,</p><p>“Youngjae, why do humans kiss here?”</p><p>Mark points to his forehead and Youngjae snorts,</p><p>“It means they truly care about you and you’re special to them.”</p><p>Mark lets out an excited noise and when he hears Jaebum calling out for him again, Mark hops out of Youngjae’s arms and moves toward the door. The door opened at the same time as Mark was heading toward it and when he sees Jaebum, he leaps into the air,</p><p>“Mark-” Jaebum stops as he sees Mark coming at him but this time he’s ready.</p><p>With a relieved expression and a grin growing, Jaebum has his arms open and ready as he braces himself before Mark koala hugs him,</p><p>“Bummie!” </p><p>Jaebum sighs softly before burying his face closer to Mark to breathe in his scent,</p><p>“You scared me there for a moment. I should’ve known Youngjae would kidnap you.”</p><p>“HEY!” Youngjae says before Jinyoung starts to scold him,</p><p>“Why were you hiding in the pantry in the first place?” </p><p>“Because you told Mark he wasn’t allowed to leave the corner till timeout was over and I had yummy treats to give him!” Youngjae whines.</p><p>Jinyoung spots the lollipop that Mark is holding over Jaebum’s shoulder but before he can do anything Mark is pulling back some to look at Jaebum,</p><p>“Bummie, say that word again.” </p><p>Jaebum makes a face as he thinks to what he said and then flushes a little,</p><p>“Oh...that word? I honestly said it instinctively.”</p><p>Mark gives him this cute pout with big round eyes, “Please?”</p><p>God, Jackson should be punished for teaching Mark this trick!</p><p>“Baby,” Jaebum says while blushing more but it was all worth it by how Mark beamed at him before letting out a purr,</p><p>“Now I want a kiss!”</p><p>Jinyoung about breaks his neck at how fast he whips back around when Mark says that. Youngjae on the other hand was trying to hold back his laughter as the scene continued to unfold and Jaebum was now beet red all the way up to his ears while Mark waited patiently.</p><p>“Ki-kiss?” Jaebum stuttered out and Mark nods before pointing to the center of his forehead,</p><p>“Here. Just like from earlier.” </p><p>Jinyoung deflates before shaking his head fondly while Jaebum realizes the kind of kiss Mark meant. Youngjae falls to the floor in laughter before Jaebum smirks and places a kiss on Mark's forehead. Mark’s purring starts to get louder,</p><p>“Another,” Mark demands and Jaebum obliges.</p><p>“More.”</p><p>“Alright, Mark. Only one more and we have to go. Bam and Yugyeom are tearing the house apart in boredom as they wait for you and Jackson most likely joined in.” </p><p>Mark clings though, “No. Stay with Bummie.” </p><p>Jinyoung’s expression at being told no had Youngjae rolling all around in his fit of laughter.</p><p>“I knew I shouldn’t have let you come over to his house. But my child isn’t leaving the nest just yet so Jaebum, get your ass dressed and in the car.”</p><p>Watching as Jaebum goes to get dressed, Jinyoung sees how happy Mark is as he still koala hugs him as Jaebum moves with ease toward the bedroom. He even catches Mark’s tail swishing back and forth lovingly. </p><p>“Jinyoung,” Youngjae calls out in a serious voice.</p><p>Youngjae stood next to him as he’d been watching too but before Youngjae can continues, Jinyoung beat him too it,</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>After receiving that book, Jinyoung had started reading it as his way back and though he didn’t get through all of it, he knows a lot more than he did before…</p><p> </p><p>Previously,</p><p> </p><p>“A book?” Jaebum asks as they enter his bedroom and Jinyoung sits down on the bed.</p><p>“Yes,” Jinyoung replies as he proceeds to take out the book from his jacket and hand it over to Jaebum who was walking over to him after having shut the door.</p><p>“As your face says everything, we were just as shocked when a guy handed this to us at a bookstore. Funny thing is, that guy didn’t even work there and disappeared before we could ask anymore questions.”</p><p>Jaebum’s fingers slide over the old material as he reads, ‘Omega Hybrid’.</p><p>“It’s by Dr. Lockhart,” Jaebum manages to get out through his shock before looking up at Jinyoung,</p><p>“It’s all his hand written notes and thoughts during the miracle of creating Mark,” Jinyoung states with a serious expression.</p><p>“Of his days of being with Mark from day one till his last day…”</p><p>Jaebum almost can’t believe it. How did they end up with this book? What did Jinyoung mean by some guy that didn’t even work at the bookstore? </p><p>“What did he write last?” Jaebum asks without opening the book yet.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Jinyoung clarifies and Jaebum raises an eyebrow at him,</p><p>“It’s not my place. The book is also a hand written guide on everything someone needs to know about Mark, but only for one person.”</p><p>Confused, Jaebum doesn’t quite understand what Jinyoung is implying until he says,</p><p>“Open the book and look at the left before the first page. I didn’t see it at first because the book had some pages stuck so it wasn’t until halfway through and we had turned a sharp corner that the pages moved back and I saw it.”</p><p>Jinyoung’s voice trails off and Jaebum finds himself following Jinyoung’s line of sight and back to the book. With his hand shaking slightly with nerves, Jaebum flips open the cover carefully and looks to the left,</p><p>‘To the alpha that is fated to be with my beloved son, may this guide you in any questions or thoughts you may have. Please continue to love my son and thank you for being you. For showing Mark that an alpha can be human. That love has no bounds. Just know that Mark has been searching far and wide for you as he promised me he would. And if you’re the one he shifted and showed he’s not just a simple cat, then know you are the one son. You’re the fated alpha meant to be with this omega hybrid, Lim Jaebeom.’</p><p>Jaebum’s breath hitches as he reads his name. His heart beats faster as he reads his name over and over,</p><p>“This is…”</p><p>“I know. Trust me. Jackson almost crashed the car when we saw it.”</p><p>Silence falls as the two have a silent conversation with their gaze. That means everything he’s been feeling. Every thought, emotion. How he’s in love with Mark. He doesn’t have to hide it. He doesn’t have to fight it. This means that he can-</p><p> </p><p>“I want to say how much I want to punch that shit eating smirk off your face but for once, I’m glad it’s there. I also take back what I said back in the bathroom. Love him, Jaebum. Don’t hold back anymore but,”</p><p>Jinyoung can see Jaebum is about to explode in happiness,</p><p>“You need to remember when you’re out in public. We need to keep Mark protected and others from knowing what he is. Just know if you make my Mark cry, I will end you. Other than that, be you, Jaebum. Be Mark’s alpha.”</p><p>Hearing the word alpha makes him feel so warm. The feeling of giddiness runs through his body and lights up every nerve. He can be with Mark. He can love him freely. He’ll need to read this book when he has time but just knowing that he was fated to be with Mark...he’s about to explode. He needs to see Mark right now! </p><p>Setting the book down, he rushes out of the room before Jinyoung tries to remind him of another problem they have but they’ll worry about that later for right now, Mark needs much loving as Jaebum has been holding back for too long. But as he gets to the living room, he finds no Mark and starts to panic. Jinyoung would’ve laughed and video recorded Jaebum but this is Mark they’re talking about and soon Jinyoung was going all Mother hen in search for his child.</p><p> </p><p>Present:</p><p> </p><p>They all still had a lot to learn about Mark as Mark had to learn about them. Jinyoung still worried for Mark’s safety but he felt better about the situation now. They’d just have to do extra precautions and they’d have to think about what to do with Jaebum’s parents. But he guesses he’ll let them have their moment today before bringing it up.</p><p>“Um…” Youngjae’s voice trails off and catches Jinyoung’s attention as Youngjae points to Nora, who is rushing to get into the room before Jaebum closes the bedroom door.</p><p>Both of them gasp before trying to grab her but it’s too late as she slips through the door and seconds later,</p><p>“Nora, I swear to god if you-”</p><p>A loud hiss, followed by another thing shattering is heard before multiple cat noises are filling the air.</p><p> </p><p>It takes a full five minutes to pry the two felines apart and Jaebum full of more cat scratches. And it takes a whole nother five minutes as Mark is back in time out with his tail thumping against the floor and Nora pissed off cause she’s actually in her cage and realized she lost the fight. How? Because Mark ends up coming back that same day and every day after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day one:</p><p>	After many failed experiments and test subjects either dying or not making it past the first phase, a miracle is born. Two miracles in fact but the second one doesn’t look probable. Unfortunately I’m not in charge of the second subject but my full priority is to subject 001. A tiny black kitten. I know it doesn’t sound like much but it is when you realize it’s not just a simple black kitten. It’s an omega hybrid. Years, and I mean years of trying to create this life, to create something that can be the potential cure to many diseases and cancers. A new way of life that can help humanity survive in the long run. But it is only day one of this creature’s life. It has many trials to overcome and tests. The government is already bugging me about when the subject will shift but it could be days, weeks, maybe even a month. It could be like the typical feline but it could be like how a human takes a while to crawl and then walk. They can’t just be happy that we’ve gotten this far. But then again, they don’t know the secret to how this miracle happened. To why everything else failed. And it’s not something I plan on telling to them.</p><p> </p><p>Day 26</p><p>The other entries were boring I’m sure. The daily testing and such. The weight. How the omega is acting. All typical of a feline. This feline is very curious though and to be expected as a human in fact would be. He’s learning. Adapting at a faster rate of speed than a normal human baby but he does have feline in him and they develop quicker. Still no shift yet and not because he can’t but because he doesn’t trust us. He’s scared and on the defense. He’s also isolated from the alpha so he doesn’t know anyone of his own kind. It must be lonely and I...it’s hard to handle the cries that come from him. Like a newborn crying in the crib but the parents never come. I’m not allowed to interact unless it's a test. Not allowed to enter the room unless there is a good reason and trying to provide comfort for a test subject doesn’t cut it for the government.</p><p> </p><p>Month 4</p><p>Fuck it. I broke a rule. Hell, I broke several but I couldn’t handle it anymore. Do none of them have children? Little brothers or sisters? A heart?! The poor thing kept crying out and he reminded me of my son...and with the pull I felt I made up a bullshit excuse and went inside the holding cell and just...I held him. It took awhile for him due to him being so terrified and it's understandable. When the only human interaction you get is when they do testing and prod and poke you, we seem like the monsters. Not him. This creature is so precious. After realizing I wasn’t going to hurt him, he let out a little noise and curled up on my chest. I never knew the sound of purring could be so heartwarming.</p><p>He shifted in his sleep.</p><p>Month 11</p><p>It’s like I’m staring at my son. I know he doesn’t look like him physically but the way he’s looking at me...it’s like how my son used to look at me. Back when he was alive. So full of life. Kindness. Love and adoration toward me. How he’ll cling to my side, his tiny hand tugging on my lab coat so he can be picked up. I’ve gotten too attached and the government knows it but they’ve been seeing results and actually approve of it to see how far he’ll go. To get him to obey and learn faster, etc. Whatever it takes to prepare him for the alpha. To prepare for more offspring as further experiments have failed since then and only these two survived and are thriving. Offspring are the only way to have more but I don’t see that happening anytime soon. He may be developing faster but it seems he has a lot more human traits than first expected and he might not have his first heat until puberty years.</p><p> </p><p>Year 1</p><p>I named him. I couldn’t help it. The name slipped out of my mouth before I knew it and he responded to it. How he beamed up at me and let out a happy noise. Mark…</p><p>I called him my son’s name…</p><p>Year 1-10</p><p>*Gonna put this here before you continue on to let you know it’s a bunch of things I’ve written as a father would for their beloved child. You don’t have to read half the emotional shit I’ve written and I’ll just give you a lowdown of what has taken place during these times. It just basically talked about how he developed. How he learned to talk, do simple functions like a human. How he’s very intuned with both sides and grew up into a fine young boy. We actually bonded greatly over my late son. Where Mark found his picture one day when I snuck him into my office and from there, we grew much closer. But you don’t need to hear me rambling on. You need to know about how to properly take care of my son! Of an omega hybrid and I have a list of the things you should and shouldn’t do for the next couple of pages if you’ll skip to this page listed next to this write out.</p><p>Jaebum frowns as he really wants to read more of what Dr. Lockhart wrote but he does need to know about how to properly take care of Mark so he flips to the page he’s told to go to and sees,</p><p>Proper steps in taken care of an Omega Hybrid:</p><p>First and foremost, never ever shut your door and lock him out. I have no choice at the facility to keep him in his holding cell when I’m not allowed to be with him but I know what it does to him. He feels abandoned and like you’re mad at him. He’ll wait and look at the clock for the times I can see him and if I’m late he’ll become highly distressed.</p><p>Secondly, love and affection. Omegas crave it constantly. It’s how they thrive and remain happy and healthy. Lack of love and affection can make them depressed, sickly and become touch starved.</p><p>Thirdly and most importantly, his heat. Just like a feline, he has heats and when you know the symptoms, you need to do certain things to properly take care of him and if you’re Lim Jaebeom, you must not under any circumstances engage sexually with him if you’re not ready for the outcome. You have been warned! Now let’s get back to the steps first,</p><p>Step one:</p><p>Pampering/Providing as an alpha-</p><p> </p><p>“Hello! Are you dead?!”</p><p>Jaebum finally looks up from being nose deep into Dr. Lockhart’s book to find Jackson bursting into the room.</p><p>“Huh?” Jaebum let’s out as Jackson now stands before him with his hands on his hips,</p><p>“What do you mean by, ‘huh’?! I’ve been calling out your name, texted and even dialed your phone just to find that you’ve been lost in a book once again?! Actually, now that I think about it, you haven’t done that since Mark came into the picture…” Jackson trails off as he puts a finger to his chin as he recalls.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you guys had arrived,” Jaebum apologizes.</p><p>Marking his spot in the book, Jaebum closes it and glances at the clock. Wow time really flew by and Jaebum came super early today. Why? To see Mark of course. Mark is the only one to get Jaebum on time or early to something and that’s saying a lot. But it can also backfire when Mark is already with him and Jaebum gets lost in everything Mark and ends up being super late instead of his usual tardiness. But the reason he’s super early now is because Jinyoung always comes to get Mark from him at night and thinks if he gets to work super early, he can keep Mark away from him for longer. Yes, you read that right. Jinyoung is jealous and afraid to let Mark leave the coop and is trying to hold onto his baby for as long as he can. Speaking of Jinyoung, the said man is walking in right now.</p><p>“Ah, Jinyoung, should I expect you over for dinner today as well?”</p><p>Jinyoung’s expression has Jaebum letting out his dinosaur laugh and gets even louder when Jinyoung smacks his shoulder,</p><p>“It’s not funny. We’re talking about life changing here. You’re trying to steal my baby!”</p><p>Jackson gently puts his arms around Jinyoung and pulls him back to him,</p><p>“Shh, it’ll be ok babe. We have two options here. One, we move in with Jaebum-”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Jaebum interrupts but Jackson just keeps going like Jaebum never said anything,</p><p>“Or, we buy the house next door. I’m sure we can convince Mrs. Yomans to sell her home.”</p><p>Jaebum is now frowning as Jinyoung is liking both ideas and considering them.</p><p>“Why did you have to put that idea into his head? You know he’s going to do it now,” Jaebum groans as he leans back into his chair.</p><p>“You’re damn right I will. You can’t hog Mark all to yourself. He’s pack and Jackson and I’s child so expect some arrangements to be made in the near future.” </p><p>Jaebum can’t help but think back to the good ole band days. Back when everyone was living together. It was nice and he admits he misses those days but he never could bring himself to say it. Not when the others were branching out. Wanting to do their own things and well, the band disbanded so there was no reason to remain glued to one another right? Nostalgia was starting to get to him so he decided to kick that right to the curb by going to another important matter,</p><p>“Where is Mark by the way?”</p><p>“With the others.Youngjae had more goodies and you know how Yugyeom and Bam are,” Jackson replies.</p><p>That could mean anything for Yugyeom and Bam are quite the duo that tend to get into more trouble than none, especially when they’re alone together. And when they hear Mark suddenly crying, all three instantly think of the two having rough housed and gotten Mark involved.</p><p>With the three now running, they hurry down the hall to where they can hear Mark crying and find him balling into Youngjae’s chest.</p><p>“What did you two do?” Jinyoung demands to know.</p><p>“What?! Us?! We didn’t do anything! Well, not on purpose anyway!” Bam gets out as Yugyeom looks ready to cry himself.</p><p>“All I did was hug him and my long earring got stuck in his collar and then Bam tried to help and got his top stuck and tangled next and then with all of us flailing and Youngjae trying to help pull us apart, it broke…” Yugyeom’s voice trails off toward the end as tears well up in his eyes.</p><p>“It broke? What broke?” Jackson asks as he looks to see Yugyeom’s earring was fine and Bam’s top was fine too. So that meant...oh no.</p><p>“Baby,” Jaebum starts as he touches Mark’s shoulders gently.</p><p>“Bummie,” Mark lets out in between his cries as he leans into Jaebum now.</p><p>Clutched in Mark’s one hand and to his chest is the broken collar that Mark has had for years. Where the nametag moved on from collar to collar as Mark grew but this collar, this one lasted from since he was ten. The last collar he had gotten was from Dr. Lockhart to boot. </p><p>“It’s broken…” Mark lets out a pitiful noise as he holds up the collar.</p><p>The others feel their hearts ache at seeing the collar is too old and torn to repair. But before anyone can say anything, Jaebum beats them to it,</p><p>“We’ll go out right now and get you a new one to put the nametag on.” </p><p>Instantly, Mark stops crying as he looks up at Jaebum with watery eyes,</p><p>“You’ll provide me with a collar?” </p><p>Jaebum nods, “Whatever one you like, I’ll get it for you. You can even have multiple to switch out if you’d like.”</p><p>Mark’s demeanor starts to change to pure happiness and excitement,</p><p>“You’ll put it on me too?” </p><p>“I would love to.” </p><p>Mark’s eyes get all round as he lets out a pleased noise,</p><p>“Please, alpha.” </p><p>And this is where Jinyoung thinks Jaebum just did something big that he’s not even aware of but before he can do anything, Jaebum is taking Mark’s hand and walking toward the elevator,</p><p>“Um, isn’t there a meeting in less than an hour?” Bam asks but Youngjae shushes him,</p><p>“This is an emergency! The meeting can wait and I’ll have it rescheduled.”</p><p>Yugyeom is in agreeance as he doesn’t want to see Mark cry like that again and he hopes Jaebum can find him a good collar.</p><p>“So when I literally needed dick the other day or I was going to die, we couldn’t get the meeting rescheduled?!” Bam retorts.</p><p>“You weren't going to die from being a cock slut,” Jackson snorts but Bam whines,</p><p>“But I cried just like that too!” </p><p>Yugyeom flushes as he remembers and starts flailing, “Bam, stop, please!” </p><p>Jinyoung ignores the chaos happening as he heads back to Jaebum’s office to look at Dr. Lockhart’s book. Seeing it laying on the desk, Jinyoung carefully picks it up and notices the marked page. Opening to that section he can see where Jaebum left off and as he glances down he sees Step 6</p><p>Claiming/Marking</p><p>Mark’s an omega so the instinctive need for him to be claimed and marked by his alpha is a huge and intimate thing. It’s what mates do when they find one another and will be together for life. Though you’re only human and can’t do the forever bite mark on the back of the neck, you can still show your claim and marking by several things. One is with a collar. The reason Mark has a collar on now is to not show that he is taken but as protection against predators as well as reserving for his alpha. The neck is a hugely intimate place as it has the biggest scent gland and area that changes an omega’s life forever when bitten there. Him showing you his neck is a big sign of intimacy and respect as well as trust. And you providing him with a collar shows that Mark is yours and that no other alpha can have him. It’s basically like putting a ring on your lover’s finger to spend the rest of your life with. </p><p>Jinyoung’s eyes go wide as he has to stop and read it over again just to make sure that he was-yep, he read it right. Tapping the book to his forehead, Jinyoung sighs loudly as Jaebum is about to do something huge. Like several steps ahead huge. And why is that? Because of Step 7.</p><p>Sex with an omega hybrid.</p><p>Jinyoung doesn’t read more than a few lines before he has to close the book and set it back down. He didn’t want to think about Mark like that or Jaebum for that matter when it came to anything sexually. But hoo boy is Jaebum jumping the bandwagon and going too fast by pure accident. Was it acciential? Jaebum is a very passionate male who hasn’t been sexually active in a while. Having Mark now that he’s fully attracted to, can make Jaebum lose control if the certain occasion arose. Jaebum is human but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have an animalistic side like the rest. </p><p>Oh god. Why is he thinking about this?! Rushing back out the door, Jinyoung heads straight to Jackson who is still bickering with Bam before taking a hold of his hand and pulling him away,</p><p>“We’re going to my office. Don’t come in unless you want a show and no Bam, that wasn’t an invitation!” </p><p>Youngjae and Yugyeom are both speechless as Jackson is almost being dragged in haste to get to the office. Bam had been in mid sentence and now opens and closes his mouth as he still has one finger pointed in the air. It takes a few seconds before Bam turns to the other two,</p><p>“What just happened?! Weren't we just having an argument about sex?” </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Jackson is shoved up against the closed office door and looking at a very amped up Jinyoung,</p><p>“Not that I’m against you jumping me right now but what is going on?”</p><p>“Less talking and more fucking babe. I don’t want to think right now so do me the honor of fucking me until I’m only screaming your name,” Jinyoung says during his rush of undoing Jackson’s tie and trying to get him out of his pants.</p><p>Jackson is curious to know what got Jinyoung like this but he’ll gladly oblige his lover before getting his answers later…</p><p> </p><p>Mark currently has Jaebum’s spare hoodie on with the hood up and covering his neck. Jaebum can’t help but keep glancing to look at Mark while he’s driving. With Mark curled into a black ball as he’s huddled against the passenger door, it just makes him more adorable. And Mark is also making little noises as he looks out the window,</p><p>“Are we going to find a collar in town?” Mark asks as he sees Jaebum is now pulling into a parking garage.</p><p>“Yes. It’s a place I hear has lots of collars of all unique sizes and designs.”</p><p>Mark perks up at this before he’s about to hop out but is stopped by Jaebum,</p><p>“Wait, allow me.”</p><p>Confused, Mark waits until Jaebum comes around to his side and opens the door for him. With his one hand stretched out for Mark to take, Mark finds he quite likes this as Jaebum helps him out and pulls him close,</p><p>“Why do people do this?” Mark asks as he makes sure not to say humans out loud.</p><p>“It’s called chivalry. Or being a gentleman or woman. It’s an old act that is sadly dying among humanity but I’m not afraid to show it still.” </p><p>Jaebum gives him that smirk before moving his one hand down to keep their fingers intertwined,</p><p>“Shall we?”</p><p>Mark giggles at Jaebum being a romantic sap as his smile gives away how much he’s enjoying Jaebum’s affection. Jaebum doesn’t hide how much he truly enjoys pampering and showering Mark in love and affection as his grin gives it away as well as the look in his eyes. Walking together hand in hand, Jaebum can’t help but think of how right this feels. How carefree and happy he is just by having Mark next to him. The world never looked this bright and he never felt so alive as he does with Mark smiling at him. How every fiber of his being is intuned with him and where Mark goes, Jaebum wants to follow. What Mark has to say Jaebum wants to listen. Even if Mark isn't doing anything, Jaebum doesn’t want to miss a single moment.</p><p>“Bummie, it shows to walk,” Mark takes Jaebum out from his haze as he points to the walk signal.</p><p>“Ah, you’re right. I’m sorry,” Jaebum starts moving along with the rest of the crowd as they cross the street. </p><p>“Are you ok? You’re not sick are you? Stressed? Overworked? Dr. Lockhart would tell me he was fine when he would overwork himself and fall asleep in his paperwork so don’t try and lie to me for I’ll find out.”</p><p>Mark looks adorable as he grows serious toward the end.</p><p>“I’m fine I reassure you or I would have the pack on my ass otherwise.”</p><p>Mark thinks about it and deems Jaebum to be right. The pack cares about one another very much so if one was down or sick, they’d be all over the place trying to help and make them better.</p><p>“Then why do you keep spacing out at random times when you look at me?” Mark asks as he tries to think of why.</p><p>Jaebum blushes, especially as they’re at another crosswalk now and several heard Mark talking. A few girls smile at the cute scene and Jaebum coughs to try and steady his voice,</p><p>“I um...hey look, the store we’re looking for.” </p><p>Smooth Jaebum, smooth. Usually Jaebum is a smooth talker and can flirt with his signature smirk but that’s on stage and in his zone. Actually doing it toward the person that makes your heart go thump thump and your brain short circuit is harder than it looks. But now with Mark’s attention on the store at hand, he dodges the bullet of having to explain how far gone he is for Mark. At least for now. </p><p> </p><p>Upon entering the store, Mark instantly picks up on a bunch of animal scents. Wiggling his nose, he looks to Jaebum,</p><p>“Where are we?”</p><p>Jaebum chuckles at Mark’s expression,</p><p>“A pet store.”</p><p>Mark raises an eyebrow as he looks around and sees some humans with dogs on their leashes until he spots something in the corner of his eye. Gasping, Mark takes off and Jaebum can only blink before seeing Mark is glued to the fish tank. Oh lord.</p><p>“Fish, fish, fish,” Mark chants as he looks at them with a hungry expression.</p><p>“Mark, you can’t eat them. They're not food here.”</p><p>Mark whines before pointing at them, “But...Bummie!” </p><p>Jaebum leans down and whispers into Mark’s ear,</p><p>“You be a good boy and I’ll treat you to all the fish you can eat.”</p><p>Mark can’t help but shiver at how deep Jaebum’s voice got and how hearing the words, ‘good boy’ affected him when spoken like that. Mark eventually nods as he wants to please his alpha and Jaebum hums in approval.</p><p>“The collars are this way, come on,” he leads Mark over the aisle they’re looking for and now Mark is in awe at the many collars he can choose from. </p><p>“This one, no wait, this one. Bummie, what about this?” </p><p>Mark holds up the many different types of collars and the lady on the same aisle as them gives a weird look when she sees Mark hold up the collar to his neck. Jaebum ignores her stare as he comes forth to stand before Mark,</p><p>“Spikes? I don’t see you being the mean type unless you want to be naughty?” </p><p>There he goes. That’s the Lim Jaebeom that knows how to flirt while being chic and sexy. The lady now looks shocked before quickly grabbing a random collar and moving along to the next aisle. </p><p>“Naughty?” Mark repeats the word as he’s never heard it before and Jaebum just leans in and boops Mark’s nose,</p><p>“Let’s try a different collar.” </p><p>Mark nods before putting the spike one back and looking at the rest of the collars. While Mark looks, Jaebum spots one with interest. His fingers run over the pretty red lace before picking up the innocent collar. But as Jaebum’s thoughts start to run wild and imagining it on Mark, it has his pants tightening instantly. Shit. Nope. Quick think of something else. Anything...more images of Mark come to mind and Jaebum groans before hitting his head lightly against the headboard in front of him.</p><p>“Bummie?” Mark asks out of concern when he sees Jaebum is struggling with something from his dramatic display. </p><p>Jaebum stops and cracks an eye open to see Mark right there. God it doesn’t help that Mark is so beautiful.</p><p>“Do you not like the collars here?”</p><p>Jaebum notices Mark has one in his hand that’s a simple black one with a crescent moon in the middle but big enough that Mark’s name tag can fit inside.</p><p>“Oh? Do you like this one?” </p><p>Jaebum recovers as he distracts himself by Mark’s sudden excitement. Mark nods, biting his lip as he shyly shows it to Jaebum,</p><p>“I do like this one but only if Bummie likes it too. I really want one that you like and give me. No matter what it looks like.”</p><p>Instantly Jaebum thinks back to the lace one that he eyes for a brief second,</p><p>“What if the one I want you to wear is for my eyes only?” </p><p>Mark’s eyes suddenly flash at that as he’s fully pleased to hear his alpha sound so possessive,</p><p>“I want to wear it for you.”</p><p>Jaebum eyes darken and a predatory look comes forth that has Mark ready to show more of himself. Cursing, Jaebum pulls Mark’s hoodie over him more before pulling Mark into his arms,</p><p>“You gotta calm down baby. Not here. Let’s buy the collars and go back to the car.”</p><p>Mark remains close, keeping his head down and lucky that his tail is hidden within the giant hoodie as well as his ears. Jaebum quickly pays before helping Mark back to the parking garage. It’s dark in the garage with limited lighting and no one around. It also helps that Jaebum’s car has tinted windows so no one can see in as things the air in the car is growing. Each breath and Mark can smell Jaebum’s arousal. Can feel himself growing heated with the charge energy between them as Jaebum holds Mark in his lap. Mark bites his bottom lip as he feels the heat below against his bottom. Can feel how hard Jaebum is. </p><p>“Bummie,” Mark breathes out, his eyes closing as he leans into Jaebum’s palm as his hand lowers the hood of the hoodie before cupping Mark’s face. </p><p>“We need to wait till we get home,” Jaebum warns but Mark whines,</p><p>“But you promised to put the collar on me. Alpha, please,” Mark begs as he bares his neck to Jaebum and looks at him from underneath his long eyelashes.</p><p>Jaebum curses cause he can’t resist. He can never say no to Mark and with him begging so sweetly…</p><p>Fingers move down, brushing past Mark’s jawline before touching his neck. Mark’s breath hitches, a needy sound escaping as his neck is super sensitive. With Jaebum’s fingers sprawled around his neck, Mark is in heaven, his body going limp in Jaebum’s hold as well as lighting up with a burning desire. Jaebum groans as he can feel Mark trembling under his touch and looking at him with such a passionate and heated expression,</p><p>“Alpha,”</p><p>Jaebum snaps. He can’t help it. He’s human and a male that can only take so much before going wild with need. And that need is Mark. His other hand finds the collar, the one Mark had picked out and taking his one hand away briefly, Jaebum makes quick work of attaching the name tag to the new collar before both his hands are coming to help put the collar on. Mark is purring, eyes watching Jaebum as he’s so gentle yet firm like he’s holding something precious. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re so beautiful. So sexy...so perfect,” Jaebum lets out as he takes in Mark.</p><p>Mark blushes under Jaebum’s heated gaze and praise,</p><p>“Yours...I’m alpha’s right? Bummie’s omega?” Mark asks as Jaebum’s fingers brush along the collar before Jaebum is leaning in and presses a soft kiss against the front of the collar,</p><p>“My omega. My baby,” Jaebum’s voice is rough and laced with emotion and a dominant tone.</p><p>Mark gasps as Jaebum moves his lips to touch underneath his collar to the bare skin there. It’s extremely intimate and Marks wants this so badly. For it means Jaebum wants to mark him. Label him as his and Mark wants to show off his alpha proudly. To wear any and all of Jaebum’s marks and claims.</p><p>“Ah..Bummie!” Mark moans as Jaebum tilts his neck and Mark goes instinctively, his moans growing louder as Jaebum’s lips move up and around his collar. Each touch of his lips against his skin causes him to shiver in bliss as he grows needier.</p><p>Claws dig into Jaebum’s shoulder, breathing coming out in pants as Jaebum noses along mark’s scent glands on and off the collar. Mark’s thoughts go straight to, ‘Bite, bite, bite,’ as Mark wants nothing more but for Jaebum to fully claim him right here and now.</p><p>“Can I show you Mark? Can I show you more of my love? Of how humans express themselves. To show you how much I want you? How you’re driving me crazy that I feel like an animal and can’t stop? I will if you ask me too but it’s going to be hard. So damn hard…”</p><p>“Please,” Mark begs softly as he doesn’t want Jaebum to stop.</p><p>“Mark,” Jaebum lets out before he surges forth and kisses Mark passionately. Mark lets out a feline noise as he can feel the need and passion from Jaebum as he’s being drowned in his alpha. He’s never kissed before but he finds he really likes it as Jaebum steals his breath just to give him his own air to breathe. Mark’s back hits the steering wheel as Jaebum cages him in and tries to devour him whole. </p><p>Mark follows Jaebum’s lead, their tongues soon tangling as hands roam. The windows are fogging up between their harsh breaths and moans. Mark thought only heats would make him feel this strong urge to connect, for the strong urge of wanting Jaebum inside of him. But he was wrong. So wrong. He was dripping wet, his cock hard and trapped in his pants as Jaebum rutted up and against him. And Mark wants. His moan gets loud and drawn out when Jaebum grabs the base of his tail and Mark jerks his hips,</p><p>“Alpha!” </p><p>Jaebum swallows his next needy noise before letting out a noise himself,</p><p>“God when you call me that,” Jaebum lets out a growl before attacking Mark’s neck in bites.</p><p>“I can’t stop baby. Want you. All of you. Gonna love you from head to toe.”</p><p>Mark’s needy moans grow breathier and higher as he wants Jaebum so bad.</p><p>“All Bummie’s. Take me, Alpha. Please,” </p><p>Those words only fuel Jaebum’s desire to love Mark more…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hands start to pull on clothing and Mark soon finds himself naked in Jaebum’s lap. Jaebum’s heated gaze was so predatory as he took in everything of Mark and it caused Mark to shiver.</p><p>“So beautiful,” Jaebum lets out breathlessly as his hands start to touch and wander. </p><p>The next thing Mark knows, Jaebum is kissing and marking any inch of skin he can reach. But now that it’s been a while, Mark feels like he’s going crazy as he thought Jaebum would have put his cock in already but instead, Jaebum keeps worshiping his body. Keeps bringing him to the edge that Mark is going to go feral if Jaebum ever stops needing him. He’s addicted to Jaebum’s love and now experiencing this, he wants this every time. To be loved by Jaebum. To let Jaebum fill him with more of his love and never stop. </p><p>“Bummie!” Mark’s body convulses as another orgasm is torn out of him. </p><p>Jaebum doesn’t stop messing with his nipple as his other hand strokes Mark through his orgasm. Mark’s hips jerk, his cock spurting against both their stomachs as his slick continues to soak Jaebum’s pants below.</p><p>“Alpha...no...need you...please,” </p><p>Mark feels his pussy throb a steady beat as he wants Jaebum so bad but Jaebum wants to worship his body thoroughly and passionately.</p><p>Mark has no idea how much this turns Jaebum on. How much Jaebum is getting off on loving on Mark and pleasuring him. To see him being so submissive and coming apart from his touch alone. Groaning, Jaebum places a kiss against Mark’s lips after seeing the tears welling up in his eyes.</p><p>“You want me that bad baby? You want my cock inside of you?” </p><p>Mark moans, his pussy clenching at the mere thought, “Yes, Bummie, please.” </p><p>He’s begging so sweetly and needy that Jaebum’s cock pulses in his pants. </p><p>“I want to be inside of you too. Want to fill you up to the brim but I’m pretty big Mark. I need to prep you.”</p><p>Mark shakes his head, not wanting to wait any longer. </p><p>“I can take you. Wanna take you now. Let me,” </p><p>Mark’s hands find the zipper before he unbuttoned Jaebum’s pants. Mark can feel how hot and warm Jaebum feels but my god when he releases Jaebum from his underwear he purrs at the sight. For a human, he was as big as the feline alpha they wanted him to mate with. And where Mark wanted nothing to do with that alpha, he wanted nothing more than to shove Jaebum’s cock inside his wet heat. But Jaebum stills Mark by the hips,</p><p>“Baby wait a second. Just look,” </p><p>Jaebum takes one hand away from Mark’s hip and touches himself before he’s moving them to where the base of his cock is lined up and lying over Mark’s mound and cock,</p><p>“You see that? That’s how far my cock will go inside of you.”</p><p>Mark lets out a pleased moan at the thought. Of how Jaebum would touch his sweet spot right away and be in his womb during his heats. How thick Jaebum would stretch him and he’d fill him up so deep inside…</p><p>“Shit, baby that look you’re giving me right now...you like that.”</p><p>Mark’s expression was so heated, his tail moving so Mark can lean back some and spread his legs more to reveal his hole. Mark doesn’t hesitate to use his fingers to spread himself so Jaebum can enter him. Basically presenting himself for the taking,</p><p>“I want it.” </p><p>Jaebum about cums right then and there from such a sexy and breathtaking sight. The way Mark said those words, god, Jaebum will never be the same again. No one would ever do for him. Only Mark. It’ll always be Mark. </p><p>Mark doesn’t wait any longer, taking Jaebum by surprise as he grabs his cock before aligning it to his hole and moves so he’s taking the head inside. </p><p>“Mark,” Jaebum moans as his hands grip Mark’s hips to stop him but Mark isn’t going to stop until he has all of his alpha. From all the slick and being driven crazy with need, Mark mewls at the pain mixing with the pleasure as Jaebum fills him up and the next second, Mark has him all the way to the hilt and his ass touches Jaebum’s thighs. </p><p>“So tight and wet…” Jaebum’s mind short circuits and he almost forgets Mark wasn’t prepped as his hips jerk and they both moan. Mark is in heaven and starts to bounce in Jaebum’s lap,</p><p>“Baby, wait...you’ll hurt yourself...and I’m not wearing a condom…”</p><p>It was so hard to hold onto any sane thought as Mark was taking over everything of him.</p><p>“Feel good, Bummie...so good...love feeling you like this...all of you...can feel you’re gonna cum...cum inside? Cum inside me please!” </p><p>Oh fuck, Jaebum can’t deny Mark nor can he fight it. It takes only for Mark to bounce two more times and looking at him like that while begging before Jaebum loses control and starts to meet Mark’s bounces with his own thrusts. Mark’s moans get so loud, his head tilting to the side to show off his neck as claws dig into Jaebum’s shoulders. Jaebum is in heaven. Listening to Mark singing for him while the name tag of the collar jingles with each thrust against Mark’s neck. To all the love bites and marks littering his body, making him more beautiful and his. All his. </p><p>Mark’s growing wetter, his pussy clenching down with each thrust that’s trying to keep Jaebum inside him. Jaebum is far gone, already lost in everything of Mark that as Mark is begging for Jaebum to cum inside of him, he can’t stop himself. The need to claim Mark is so strong and his thrusts are becoming more sporadic,</p><p>“Mark...baby...shit….gonna fill you up. Gonna cum in you so deep everyone will know that you’re mine.”</p><p>Mark mewls at Jaebum’s words as he makes sure to slam down so Jaebum will go deep, will hit him right there at his sweet spot,</p><p>“Bummie, Bummie...please...right there. Alpha’s...all yours. Your omega!” </p><p>Jaebum thrusts hard one more time before forcing Mark down on his cock and then he’s cumming. He holds Mark in place as his seed goes deep and Mark’s own orgasm hits at feeling Jaebum cumming. Mark lets out little breaths and noises as he milks Jaebum of every drop.  </p><p>It takes a moment for things to calm down and Jaebum begins to hear a loud purring as Mark buries his face into Jaebum’s neck. His tail is swishing back and forth happily before wrapping around Jaebum’s arm as Jaebum keeps Mark close,</p><p>“I smell like Bummie,” Mark smiles and Jaebum can feel it before little kitten kisses are pressed warmly up to his ear. </p><p>Jaebum chuckles, his own dopey grin coming forth, especially when Mark says,</p><p>“Thank you alpha.”</p><p>Mark was too precious as he feels his heart swell with emotion before he’s pressing kisses back. Mark giggles and it's a heavenly sound Jaebum will never grow tired of. </p><p>“No thank you, baby.” </p><p>They lock eyes and they can both see how the other holds such passion and love. Jaebum reaches up to touch Mark’s face,</p><p>“I didn’t hurt you did I?”</p><p>Mark shakes his head before leaning into the touch and nuzzles against his palm,</p><p>“No. I loved it. Such a good alpha.” </p><p>Jaebum feels his heart soar at that before he’s leaning in to rub noses. Mark purrs louder as he nuzzles back and the two remain like this for another moment or two. All that matters is that they’re both happy. And though Jaebum probably shouldn’t have done it in the car like a teenager, he has no regrets. Just happiness and love for Mark. And boy does he feel like the luckiest man in the world to be this omega hybrid’s alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve corrupted my baby!” Jinyoung cries as he sees all the marks along Mark’s neck. </p><p>Not to mention Jaebum left with one outfit on just to return in another.</p><p>“You were supposed to just get a collar, not deflower him. I think I need a drink,” Jinyoung says dramatically as he plops down next to Jackson.</p><p>“Well lucky for you we’re at a restaurant so order away!” Youngjae says as Jackson pats Jinyoung’s back,</p><p>“Babe, I think we have to face the facts that our little baby has grown up.”</p><p>“You act like you’ve raised Mark since he was a newborn. You found him when he was eighteen,” Jaebum replies just as dramatically as Jinyoung.</p><p>“He’ll always be our little boy,” Jinyoung dabs at his eyes.</p><p>Bam snorts and Yugyeom shakes his head fondly. </p><p>“Jinyoungie and Gaga can always come and visit,” Mark says and now both Jackson and Jinyoung gasp,</p><p>“Now he’s moving in with you?!” </p><p>Jaebum’s own eyes go wide, “I um, I didn’t know...not that I’m against it. Really? You want to live with me?” Jaebum is just as shocked though very much pleased.</p><p>“Does alpha not want me to live with him after claiming me?” Mark asks back in confusion.</p><p>Jinyoung smacks Jaebum’s arm,</p><p>“This is what I was trying to warn you about. You need to read all of the book! Don’t neglect my baby!”</p><p>Jaebum ignores Jinyoung as he takes a hold of Mark’s hand,</p><p>“That’s not what I meant. I would be honored for you to live with me. In fact, it makes me happy to know you want to be with me.”</p><p>“Yeah, Jaebum's boring and acts like an old guy. He’ll get lost in a book or stuck in his head making music. One time we asked him what he liked to do for fun and he said sleep,” Bam states.</p><p>“He doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth either unless it’s strawberry flavored so there’s no good snacks at his home,” Yugyeom adds.</p><p>“Can’t even watch a movie over there because all he has is books stacking the shelves,” Youngjae agrees.</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough,” Jaebum grumbles, “He’s literally been over to my house plenty of times now.”</p><p>“What if he breaks a vase? You tried to kill me for breaking your vase one time,” Jackson speaks up.</p><p>“First of all, you’re you and Mark is Mark. Second of all, I told you no horse playing and you did it anyway.”</p><p>Jackson pouts, “But it was an accident. My butt got in the way. You can’t blame my butt! Why can’t you be affected by my puppy eyes?”</p><p>“Because he’s a cat person,” the group says while Mark giggles.</p><p>“Ugh, now I need two drinks cause my baby is moving out. Waiter,” Jinyoung waves her over,</p><p>“Hit me with the strongest drink you got and make it double.” </p><p>“We have to go back to work after this you know,” Jaebum states but Jinyoung gives him a look,</p><p>“This is your fault so take responsibility.” </p><p>“Doesn’t Jinyoung get super frisky when he’s drunk?” Yugyeom asks and Youngjae nods,</p><p>“Give him twenty minutes and he’s going to try and drag Jackson to the bathroom.”</p><p>When the waiter arrives with the drinks, Jaebum snatches the second drink away,</p><p>“Here I am taking responsibility,” before he downs the drink in one go. </p><p>None of them are worried because Jaebum has a high alcohol tolerance so one drink won’t affect him. Jinyoung whines as he leans into Jackson,</p><p>“Babe, he won’t let me drink my sorrows away!”</p><p>Jackson takes that chance to take the other drink from him and take a few sips because Jinyoung is a lightweight. He can literally have one glass of wine and be done.</p><p>“Not you too!” </p><p>“You don’t need alcohol, you need my love and I’ll gladly give you some,” Jackson says after he sets the glass down and starts to pepper kisses along Jinyoung’s face.</p><p>Jinyoung tries to get away but Jackson already has his arms wrapped around him and soon Jinyoung’s smile was coming out as Jackson was enjoying every second of loving him.</p><p>“Ugh, gross,” Bam and Yugyeom say at the same time and Youngjae cackles.</p><p>Mark on the other hand perks up at this before looking to Jaebum, “Bummie, Bummie,” he calls and Jaebum looks over to see Mark pointing to his forehead.</p><p>Jaebum’s grin comes right out before he leans over and kisses Mark’s forehead. The way Mark beams back at him makes Jaebum’s love for him grow even more.</p><p> </p><p>Lunch was chaotic as always with loudness and laughter. The gang ordered a bunch and shared the meal together. Though Jinyoung was a little sad, he wanted Mark happy and it wasn’t like he couldn’t go over to see him. And yes, that meant the night of moving Mark’s stuff over, Jinyoung and Jackson stayed for dinner. And the day after that, and the day after that. Oh, and soon it became a nightly ritual after Yugyeom, Bam and Youngjae invited themselves over too. So now Mark wants pack dinner every day and no one can deny Mark. And Jaebum, he's actually very happy to have the guys around more often.</p><p>He really feels like the luckiest man alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*I just want to go ahead and clarify that Mark may be the sweetest and pure soul out there but he can still be very naughty. If he wants attention and affection and you don’t give it to him, expect something to happen and most likely break. </p><p>A rattling was heard just to Jaebum’s right from one of the shelves that lined his studio. Jaebum had been deeply engrossed in Dr. Lockhart’s book, well he was trying but now the fifth time this week he has been interrupted by a certain kitty. </p><p>Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he spots Mark up on his shelf. Mark had purposely moved one of his decorations to get Jaebum’s attention and was now looking right at him to wait for his reaction. Jaebum can’t help but snort as Mark’s paw was still on the decoration and ready to move it more if Jaebum didn’t react right away.</p><p>“Baby,” Jaebum starts but Mark decides to push the decoration further to the edge.</p><p>Jaebum raises his eyebrow now as he sets his book down,</p><p>“Mark, don’t you even think of doing it. Move it back.” </p><p>Mark keeps his eyes on Jaebum. Mark is still angry that Jaebum has been ignoring him. It’s been hours! As Jaebum had been in his studio working on stuff and not loving on him! Mark wants love dammit! And it’s Jaebum’s fault that he got Mark riled up in the first place. Like one, who comes out of the shower with just a towel low on your hips and water beads rolling down those lovely pecs like that?! And in front of him! Him and Nora spent five minutes just ogling and fanboying/girling. Speaking of Nora, they get along now. They’ll still have fights occasionally but after bonding over loving Jaebum, they now work together to get all the daily Jaebum content to their heart’s desire. </p><p>Now back to the point at hand. It’s also Jaebum’s fault because he’s been showering Mark in love and affection all the time so of course Mark wants his love all the time. So Mark pushes the decoration a smidgen and is about to push it right off the edge when Jaebum gives him that heated look with an authoritative tone,</p><p>“Mark.” </p><p>Mark stops and holds his alpha’s gaze before reluctantly moving the decoration back and getting down to pout in a corner. His tail swishes back and forth and Jaebum gets up because Mark is just too cute and yes, Jaebum thoroughly enjoys giving Mark love and affection. He even called Jinyoung one day and during their conversation, Jinyoung asked if he’d been reading the book but after explaining that Mark’s been distracting him, Jinyoung sighs dramatically and tells him to stop sounding so smug or he’ll knock him down a notch himself.</p><p>“Does someone want my attention?” Jaebum teases lightly and Mark’s tail stops swishing violently as Mark is instantly happy at Jaebum coming close. But no, Mark needs to still be mad at his alpha for ignoring him this long and starts to nip on Jaebum’s hands when Jaebum goes to pick him up. Jaebum just chuckles for Mark isn’t nipping hard at all and it kind of tickles. Even when mad, Mark wants to love and care for his alpha. The nipping soon goes playful as Jaebum wiggles his fingers and Mark chases them. It ends up with Mark getting amped up and wanting to capture his prey as he starts darting around the room. Jaebum is full on grinning now, especially as he recalls when the guys had been over just the other day. Mark had been running around the house like a loon while Bam, Yugyeom and Youngjae took turns moving with a cat toy. It was funny and adorable to watch that Jinyoung recorded it all. Just like that time, the guys have come over a lot. Even though they work together, they still hang out all the time now. It was just like back when the band was still together. Back when they’d be loud and chaotic and you never knew what would happen. Just like the other day when Jaebum hears Jackson’s loud gasp followed by the sound of a vase shattering. Jaebum had entered the kitchen seconds after just to find Jackson standing by the mess and Mark on the counter top nearby and both of them were pointing at each other. Jaebum couldn’t even be mad because Mark was still in kitty form and pointing with his tiny paw while having such a cute face. He put Jackson in time out though.</p><p>“Come here, you,” Jaebum finally swoops Mark into his arms.</p><p>Mark lets out a playful mewl before nuzzling in close to his alpha. He remains in the crook of Jaebum’s arm as Jaebum coos and moves back to his studio chair,</p><p>“Were you lonely? Missing out on my love?”</p><p>Mark reaches his one paw out to drag Jaebum’s free hand to pet him and Jaebum throws his head back in laughter. Jaebum starts to pet Mark as his thoughts go back to the book. He agrees with Dr. Lockhart that Mark can be naughty but what Dr. Lockhart doesn’t know, is that Mark can be VERY naughty. </p><p>As if on cue, Mark ends up shifting and Jaebum curses at the sight of Mark. He’s fully naked and already wearing the collar that’s just for Jaebum’s eyes alone. Mark’s even giving him that heated look as he starts rubbing himself against Jaebum. Fuck. Mark may be a sweet and precious creature but he is not afraid to show Jaebum that he wants him. To beg for it. Jaebum’s woken up many times to Mark humping against him or rubbing his pussy along his cock. How he’ll purr and just take when he wants and Jaebum is always willing. Not to mention that Mark really loves to please his alpha. Like right now, as Mark has gone to his knees after taking out Jaebum’s cock and starts to suck him off. </p><p>“Shit, baby,” Jaebum groans out breathlessly as his eyes darken and one hand comes to touch Mark’s face. </p><p>Mark moans as fingers play with the lace collar and when Mark meets Jaebum’s heated gaze, he finds himself shivering. Mark loves when Jaebum gets dominant and possessive. How he gets firm yet still remains so gentle and loves on him passionately. This is his alpha that he loves so much.</p><p>“Such a pretty and perfect omega,” Jaebum lets out as his eyelashes flutter and he groans again when he hits the back of Mark’s throat.</p><p>Mark purrs, the vibrations sending more jolts of pleasure through Jaebum that it causes his hips to jerk a bit. And Mark loves it. Loves when he can make Jaebum lose control and he knows all the right buttons to push. And one of them is touching himself. Jaebum will get all hot headed because he wants to be the one to touch him so as Mark slides a free hand down to touch himself, Jaebum’s authoritative tone is heard,</p><p>“No touching. Hands off yourself now.”</p><p>It makes Mark let out a needy noise as his cock pulses and his pussy drips onto the carpet below. Mark ends up moving back some as he whines next,</p><p>“Need you Bummie. Need you inside.” </p><p>Jaebum makes a quick movement of shoving his sweats down before throwing his hoodie off and somewhere.</p><p>“Turn around and face me. You have to be punished for earlier.”</p><p>Mark does as his alpha tells him when he feels Jaebum’s hand against his lower back before he pushes gently. Mark moves forward, his legs spreading as he’s bent over the desk.</p><p>“Alpha-” Mark lets out before a drawn out moan cuts him off as Jaebum spreads his cheeks and dives in to lick at his pussy. </p><p>Mark claws at the desk, needy moans escaping as Jaebum returns the favor of Mark sucking him off by eating him out. And thought the pleasure is great, all it’s doing is driving him crazier with need. His pussy throbs for Jaebum to enter him as his cock leaks precum onto the desk and floor below.</p><p>“Bummie...no...not this...your cock...no tongue...ah!” </p><p>Jaebum slides in a finger with his tongue and Mark cries out in frustration and pleasure. His legs shake as a second finger enters his tight heat and Mark can feel he’s going to cum if Jaebum keeps this up. </p><p>“Wanna cum on your cock...Bummie please! I want it. Want your cock. Need you alpha. Need you so bad!” </p><p>Jaebum really wants to take his time. To thoroughly love Mark from head to toe like he does every time they get intimate but he admits it’s been a while since they were last intimate due to life happening so Jaebum is just as worked up.</p><p>Pulling back, Jaebum growls, smacking Mark’s bottom once before placing a gentle kiss,</p><p>“I can’t wait any longer either baby. You think you can straddle me facing the way you are?”</p><p>Mark nods as he wants to do anything to please his alpha. With Jaebum helping to guide him, Mark straddles Jaebum facing away from him. It takes a few more seconds for Jaebum to position himself and then Mark is sliding down like the naughty kitty he is before Jaebum can help. Mark mewls and Jaebum groans loudly as Mark takes him to the hilt. An arm comes to wrap around Mark, keeping him close to Jaebum and holding him there,</p><p>“You gotta give me a second baby. Your so damn tight and wet for me...about came right then.”</p><p>Mark lets out a noise at that, </p><p>“Please. Cum inside. Want all your cum. We can go again,” Mark purrs as he tries to move despite Jaebum telling him not too.</p><p>Mark was too damn sexy and perfect for Jaebum to be able to resist. With Mark starting to bounce on him like that and taking him so well as he begs for Jaebum to cum inside, there’s no way any human male could hold back. Gripping Mark’s hips, Jaebum’s hips jerk up and with a few more bounces, Jaebum’s first orgasm hits. Mark mewls in delight as he clenches down on Jaebum to milk him.</p><p>“Fu-Mark,” Jaebum moans out his name.</p><p>Mark is very pleased that he can please his alpha and when Jaebum’s grip loosens on his hips, Mark starts to bounce again.</p><p>“You’re such a naughty kitty. You want more of your alpha?”</p><p>Mark moans as Jaebum’s one hand comes up to tenderly hold Mark by his neck. With Jaebum’s fingers sprawled out over the lace collar and part of his jawline, Mark clenches down hard. He goes crazy when Jaebum touches his neck and when Jaebum will hold him there while he fucks into him, Mark comes undone so fast. And Jaebum adds onto it by placing kisses and love bites where he can reach.</p><p>“Bummie...alpha...please!” </p><p>Jaebum is meeting Mark’s bounces with his own thrusts. The sounds of the big chair squeaking is heard along with the squelching of Mark’s slick and Jaebum’s cum as Jaebum hits Mark’s sweet spot over and over.</p><p>“Oh baby, you’re getting wetter. I can feel you clenching down so tightly. You gonna cum soon?”</p><p>Mark is a mess as constant needy noises come forth as claws dig into the chair arm and Jaebum’s one thigh as he rides Jaebum’s cock,</p><p>“Gonna...alpha...can’t...please...please...please…”</p><p>Jaebum plants his feet firmly on the ground to make his thrusts go deeper and faster with Mark’s bounces,</p><p>“Not yet. Want you to cum with me. You want more of me inside you right? You gotta wait baby.”</p><p>Mark is a crying mess now as he fights to hold back for he wants to please his alpha,</p><p>“Too good...feel too good...I can’t...Bummie,”</p><p>Jaebum is riled up from how breathtaking Mark is. How beautiful he is, especially as he’s crying from pure pleasure. From his needy moans and flawless body that is so submissive and perfect for him. Mark lights a fire in him that no one ever had and it can never go out. Never drive him crazy with need. With this much love. </p><p>“Bummie, kiss...wanna kiss,” Mark pleads sweetly as he turns his head slightly to look at him and Jaebum can’t stop his heart from pounding so fast against his chest.</p><p>Love. God, he loves Mark so much. </p><p>Tilting Mark’s head gently, Jaebum crashes their mouths together in a passionate kiss before both their orgasms hit hard. Their moans are swallowed by each other as they kiss through it until it’s just harsh panting toward the other’s lips. Coming down slowly, Jaebum moves his head till it’s resting against Mark’s and Mark’s is more comfortable against his. Mark is purring away happily and in a sleepy daze. Jaebum is perfectly content and happy just holding Mark in this moment but then Mark says something he isn’t expecting,</p><p>“Love…love being with Bummie...I love...Bummie.”</p><p>Jaebum is so shocked. Did Mark just confess to him? Looking down, he goes to say something when he finds Mark is drifting off to sleep. It was late into the night and Mark had stayed up waiting on him. But does that mean it's true? Mark said it in his sleepy state so it has to be true. Mark loves him. Just hearing those words made Jaebum the happiest man alive and his heart swell with emotion. </p><p>Running fingers through Mark’s hair, Jaebum places a kiss to Mark’s forehead,</p><p>“I love you too, baby.” He whispers before he’s careful in helping to get Mark cleaned up first and taken care of.</p><p> </p><p>It had been maybe two hours when a noise heard loudly. It wakes Jaebum up and he almost ignores the constant noise of it as he’s already falling back asleep when he realizes it’s coming from his phone. Someone’s calling.</p><p>A grumpy pout comes forth as Jaebum reaches over to his bedside table to see it’s from work,</p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>You can tell he’s sleep deprived and not happy about being awake right now. Especially as Mark starts to stir awake on top of him,</p><p>“I’m sorry to bother you Sir but-”</p><p>Jaebum is careful when he gets up to try and go somewhere more private so Mark can hopefully fall back asleep. But when the conversation ends and he comes back, he finds Mark rubbing his eyes sleepily and trying to get out of bed.</p><p>“Bummie who was it?”</p><p>Jaebum wanted nothing more than to take Mark into his arms and go back to bed. But he can’t. Coming close, Jaebum presses a sweet kiss to Mark’s lips,</p><p>“Work. There’s something I have to go in and help with so you just go back to sleep for me, ok?” </p><p>Mark whines, </p><p>“I’ll go with.”</p><p>Mark looks so tired and since Mark goes everywhere with Jaebum, he’s been on his schedule and Jaebum doesn’t get much sleep to start with. He wasn’t about to let his baby not go without any sleep.</p><p>“It won’t take me long at all. By the time you wake up, I’ll be back. So please do this for me?”</p><p>How can Mark deny his alpha? Especially when he’s giving him such a sweet expression and running fingers through his hair so lovingly. Mark’s eyes start to close as Jaebum knows the trick to get Mark to fall asleep and soon he’s able to get Mark back into bed fully and back under the covers. Mark tries to fight it, but Jaebum just chuckles softly,</p><p>“I’ll be back baby.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“I promise.” </p><p>Mark lets out a little ‘ok’ before his breathing is evening out and he’s fast asleep again. Jaebum makes sure he’s quiet as he gets dressed before looking at Mark one last time before he goes. Just knowing Mark will be at home waiting for him helps him get through this rough morning.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the door is heard and Mark’s ears perk up. He’s literally been awake for about a minute now when he hears it. Instantly his thoughts go to Jaebum as he promised he’d be back as soon as he woke up. Growing excited, Mark shifts and races out the door with Nora already shoving him so she can go see him first. Mark doesn’t let that bother him as he can run faster than Nora’s fast ass anyway and makes it into the kitchen just to try and stop as he almost collides into a high heel. Looking up, Mark comes to find a tall woman dressed in fancy clothing with a wicked grin on her face. You can hear Nora hissing from behind Mark as the woman just laughs evilly,</p><p>“Don’t worry smelly creatures, this is my home now and soon you’ll be gone.”</p><p>Nora stops hissing and makes eye contact with Mark. The lady watches confused as if the cats actually understand her and is thoroughly more confused when the two cats start conversing before suddenly looking back at her. And she does not like the look they’re giving her.</p><p>“Just what is-” she doesn’t get to finish her sentence as Nora and Mark both launch themselves at her.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Jinyoung and Jackson race over after Jaebum gives them a call just to find said woman locked in the bathroom and Mark and Nora trying to tear it down to get in.</p><p>Say hello to Stacy. Jaebum’s fiancee that his parents took the liberty in deciding for him. </p><p>Things aren’t looking too good now…</p><p>And it’s about to get worse. Much worse...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaebum thought he was going to go in, help one of the employees and go back home. And that was the plan and how things were going before Jaebum ran into his father on his way out and the exact words his father says to him are,</p><p>“Oh? You’re here already? You don’t usually come in till a bit later.”</p><p>Now, this is a normal response but the way his father said it and is showing an expression like Jaebum really should’ve been at home during this time had red flags going off.</p><p>“One of the managers needed help with their group so I came in. Why should I be home though father? What did you do?” </p><p>His father coughs and tries to backtrack which leads him to be guilty right away.</p><p>“Dad, what did you do?” </p><p>Jaebum’s hot headedness is coming forth but it’s because all he can think about right now is Mark. How he’s home alone right now asleep and could be in danger because of his father doing something stupid.</p><p>“How bout we talk about this somewhere more private, son?”</p><p>If it wasn’t for Mark’s sake, Jaebum would’ve said fuck no, tell me now. Biting his tongue, Jaebum follows his father to his office where the moment the door closed, he’s right back to hounding on him,</p><p>“Can you tell me what’s going on now cause I swear if you tell me-”</p><p>“What else was your Mother and I supposed to do? How you reacted at lunch that day and how you’ve dodged both your Mother and I on the proposal I had to take action myself.”</p><p>His father had talked loudly and authoritatively over Jaebum and now with the words out, silence falls as Jaebum lets the words sink in. And it takes two seconds before Jaebum is livid,</p><p>“Dad, you did not just do what I think you did.”</p><p>His father sighs before opening his drawer and throwing two files onto the table.</p><p>“Sit down, right now.”</p><p>Jaebum doesn’t want to obey but he’s still respectful and this is his father so he sits down just so he can hear him out.</p><p>“This file, right here, shows your recent activities, son. You may think it was private but with someone I had following you, they were able to obtain this information.”</p><p>Instantly, dread is forming as Jaebum was already putting everything together.</p><p>“Now before you go getting mad, I thought maybe you were being so defiant because you already had a lover. It was why I hired this person to trail you to find out but I wasn’t expecting it to be the boy you had just hired on to the company,”</p><p>His father flips open the left file to show many pictures of Mark out and about with Jaebum. Where moments that should’ve been private were violated. Photos of Jaebum kissing Mark before he got out of the car. The two snuggled in the back of a secluded restaurant. There’s even one of when Mark and him had gone to the pet store to get a collar. He’s been trailed since the lunch fallout with his parents. But it gets worse, much worse.</p><p>“Explain this,” his father demands as he flips to more evidence and fear hits Jaebum. </p><p>There’s evidence of Mark with his ears and tail. It’s taken across from his home and through the balcony as Mark sunbathes by the balcony door as the sun had been bright and it was a nice warm day. But the real kicker is when his father slides over his phone and a video starts to play of Mark shifting from a black kitty to his human form. This was it. This was what Jinyoung had been warning him about. Of why he said they shouldn’t get together in the first place before they found out Jaebum was Mark’s alpha. But look at him. As Mark’s alpha, he failed him. Instead of keeping him safe and protected, he’s the one who exposed him from the own comfort of his home.</p><p>“You bugged my house,” Jaebum lets out in disbelief.</p><p>“For good reasons son and let me tell you, I’m glad I did. Whatever it is, that’s dangerous. You think I don’t know about the case on Dr. Lockhart all those years ago? Jaebeom, we were colleagues back in the day. He was my roommate in the dorm as well. We kept in touch even after college but once his son had passed, that’s when we lost touch.”</p><p>Jaebum’s eyes went wide as he didn’t know this though that name had felt familiar before hearing about that case. A past memory from childhood tries to come forth but his father keeps him from recalling,</p><p>“I know that what Dr. Lockhart said and did were true but I never in a million years thought you would end up with one of the two hybrids never found. All this evidence is safe with me but son, this can’t go on. It’s wrong on many levels. But I know you and I know you won’t stop unless forced to, so son, I hate to do this but unless you abide by what I say next, I will expose Mark to the government. I really should already for he’s dangerous but after spending time with him and having him around, he seems like a gentle creature. For the sake of an old friend, I can keep this a secret, but your relationship has to come to an end for I can’t turn a blind eye to that anymore.”</p><p>Jaebum feels like his world is falling apart and fast. One thing after the next and Jaebum can’t think of how to backpedal and reverse this. How could he convince his father that Mark isn’t dangerous and that he loves him? Would his father even listen? What if he tells him and it just makes it worse to the point his father gets Mark taken from him in seconds? No matter what, Jaebum can’t risk his father letting anyone else know. He can’t let this fall into the wrong hands but that would mean…</p><p>Jaebum feels like throwing up as the bile comes rushing forth. His knuckles are white as his knees are gripped tight and he almost can’t breathe. Just the mere thought hurts and makes him ill. This can’t be it. There has to be a way. Somehow. Something! </p><p>“Jaebeom.”</p><p>The way his father calls out his name, Jaebum knows it’s pointless. There’s no talking this man out of it. No changing his mind. His parents have always followed society's way and they expect him to do the same. To fall in line and do what has to be done. But Jaebum...he’s never been like that. He’s different. He’s out of the box. He’s gone past the norm be it with clothing or with his own hair. With getting piercings or encouraging his band members to do what they want with their own body; Lim Jaebeom has never fit in with society. He’s always gone against what others set out for him and does his own thing and he’s succeeded. He’s grown and found a fanbase that loves him for him. Found people that are just like him and formed a band that is known throughout the world. And now he found his one and only and his father is telling him he can’t be with him. This is where Jaebum would scream and holler. Where Jaebum would stand up for their relationship and fight. But with the file before him and the evidence right there. Of any second and Mark could be gone. He’d be put back in that awful place. He’d be forced to be with those that don’t even see him as a person. Treated like a test subject all over again and everything Dr. Lockhart did; had sacrificed, would be wasted. All because of him. Because he can’t help but love Mark so passionately. To want to show him off to the world. To give him everything and anything. Mark didn’t have much of a life behind those cold walls and Jaebum wanted to have him experience what life is about. To make him happy. Jaebum is Mark’s alpha but...but he’s only human and humans have their limits. Have things that no matter what they do, they can’t change the outcome of this moment. And right now, all options lead to one solution. Hopefully temporarily until Jaebum can think of something. Do something other than hold back his emotions and tears as this may hurt him, but god, the damage it’ll do to Mark.</p><p>His father moves the second file closer before flipping it open to reveal Stacy. A Japanese model and retired Jpop Idol. The more he reads, the more sick he feels. His parents made sure to find a ‘perfect’ match for him. Someone that has a popular background, great looks and would help Jaebum’s fame and power. Fuck that. He never wanted to be rich. Never wanted to be super popular. He just wanted to show off his passions. To make each day a little less shitty in this world that can be cruel.</p><p>“Everything you need to know about her is in here. She already knows about you and we have the story set up that you guys have been dating for a while now. Your Mother has also already set up the wedding date and is taking care of all the arrangements. The rings will be arriving soon and we already gave her a spare key from the one you gave us to use for her home with you. Who knows, by next year’s time, you might have a bigger home to accommodate children.” </p><p>Jaebum’s eyes close as he leans forward onto his elbows. His hands run over his face and through his hair as he realizes this is real. This is his reality now. </p><p>“Son-”</p><p>“Don’t.” </p><p>Jaebum is quick to cut him off as he stands up. He’s about to explode and he doesn’t know if it’s going to be from anger or pain. Of the sadness that is taking over or the way his heart is clenching tightly as it’s about to shatter completely.</p><p>“You don’t get to call me that anymore. The moment you went through with this, you lost your son. This is bullshit,”</p><p>Jaebum grips the chair and has to move back some so he doesn’t deck his father in the face,</p><p>“The only,” he points to Stacy’s file, “The only reason I’m doing this is for Mark but just know it’s not going to go the way you want it to go. This isn’t going to be a happy ending. No me turning around from my ‘ways’. This is an agreement, a fucking contract you got sprawled out here. It’s fucking blackmail! You win! You finally were able to convince me to convert to a shitty life where I’ll never be happy again. Where I’m forced to walk the footsteps you never wanted to walk in the first place! Just admit it! You had no control over your life so you’re trying to control mine. I don’t need a wife, especially not this trophy wife shit and I don’t need to have children just so I can force them to walk the same path I am now. You want this arrangement to happen then fine but I will not sleep with her. I will not touch her. I will not have anything to do with her when the public isn’t looking.”</p><p>“Children are part of the deal.”</p><p>Jaebum’s face says it all without him actually saying, ‘Are you fucking serious right now?’.</p><p>“You may not see it right now but you will Jaebeom. And when you have your first child, you’ll see your Mother and I only did this out of love and to help you. You’ll see what you and Mark had was just-”</p><p>Jaebum’s grip on the chair tightens before picking up the chair and throwing it into the wall. Jaebum was shaking he was so enraged as this just keeps getting worse. But he doesn’t wait for his father to keep going. Before his father can add anything else into this fucked up deal and bad mouth Mark any longer, he throws the door open and slams it closed behind him. </p><p>He doesn’t stop as he stalks down the hallway. His mind is racing and his father’s words are going over and over until it suddenly stops on Mark. He stops in the middle of the hallway as images of Mark being happy. Of giggling and snuggling with him. Of both in his cat form and human form. The many memories go through his mind till it reaches the one of just hours ago. Of Mark telling him he loved him. Of Mark waiting at home for him. Home…</p><p>It was no longer going to be a home…</p><p> </p><p>The phone ringing makes Jackson groan as he tries to bury further under the pillow,</p><p>“BABE! Who would be calling before you even get up?!” </p><p>Jinyoung sits up and slowly blinks awake. He still had like an hour and a half before he would be getting up normally. Glancing to his phone, his expression grows concerned when he sees who it’s from,</p><p>“It’s from Jaebum.” </p><p>Jackson instantly sits up, flinging the pillow to the floor,</p><p>“What? Is he ok? Is Mark ok?!” Jackson asks in worry before Jinyoung answers the phone.</p><p>“Jaebum,” Jinyoung starts before he goes quiet as he can hear Jaebum crying.</p><p> </p><p>Jaebum didn’t even make it out of the building. He could barely get to the end of the hallway before having to squat down against the wall. His emotions finally overflowed as it was settling in on what he had to do. The tears won’t stop and his heart hurts so bad with every breath. With a cut off sob and a harsh intake of air, Jaebum gathers his words,</p><p>“I...I fucked up Jinyoung...I fucked up real bad….just like you warned...someone found out...and my father…” Jaebum can’t continue as another sob tries to come forth.</p><p>“What? Someone found out? About what? Who? Jaebum, I can barely understand you. Where are you?”</p><p>Jaebum tries to contain his emotions but he can’t,</p><p>“There’s no time...I need you and Jackson to go to Mark...I need you to take my baby and Nora and get them out of the house.” </p><p>“I’m going. Believe me, I’m already halfway dressed and already heading over but where are you? If you don’t tell me right now what’s going on-”</p><p>“My father knows, Jinyoung! He knows about Mark! About everything! Since the lunch date, he’s been spying on me and he knows.”</p><p>Jinyoung goes silent and it sounds like keys being dropped from the shock. Jaebum lets out a pitiful noise,</p><p>“That’s not even the worst part.”</p><p>Jaebum tries to laugh like it’s funny that the world is shitting on him right now but he can’t form a smile and his laugh turns into a hiccup as more tears fall,</p><p>“Mark and I can’t be together anymore. I have to sever all ties…”</p><p> </p><p>“Get those beasts away from me!” Stacy hollers from the other side of the bathroom door.</p><p>Both Jinyoung and Jackson glare at the closed door and want nothing more than to let the two go to town on her. But unfortunately, they had something they had to do. Something neither are ready for. </p><p>“You take Mark, I got Nora. We can come back the second round for his things,” Jackson voices softly.</p><p>Mark hears him and his anger dies down a notch as he sees them now. Meowing, Mark moves away from the door and straight to them. Jinyoung is quick to pick him up,</p><p>“Hey baby. Don’t shift yet until we get to the car ok?” Jinyoung whispers so only he can hear.</p><p>“Nora, come on. I know you still hold a grudge against me but just the other day you took a nap with Mark so I know you have a heart-Ow,” Jackson is heard as he picks her up but she tries to nip and claw him instead.</p><p>The two are almost out the door when Stacy comes out from the bathroom and toward them.</p><p>“Wow you look like shi-” Jackson starts but is cut off by Stacy being pissed off,</p><p>“Look what they did to me! I hope you’re taking them to be put down or I’ll make sure they will be myself.”</p><p>Jinyoung’s expression goes to, ‘Excuse me bitch?’ but Jackson luckily bites his tongue on what he wants to say and keeps Jinyoung from tearing her face off himself by saying,</p><p>“Well you did enter the home without the owner of these two here and you’re a stranger. That’s like walking into a lion’s den and not expecting the lion to attack. So you did this to yourself. Now, if you’ll excuse us for a moment, we’re gonna take these two to the car and I’ll be back to grab some things I forgot the other day.”</p><p>Stacy doesn’t even have time to react as Jackson shuts the front door in her face.</p><p>‘I’m gonna kill her. I’m gonna kill her. Oh, I want to kill her!’</p><p>“Babe, your murdering face is showing,” Jackson says as he gets Nora into the carrier as Jinyoung stands by the car with Mark still in his arms.</p><p>“You heard what she said. How dare she call Mark that! Walking in there like she owns the place all because of-” </p><p>Jinyoung stops himself as he feels Mark nuzzling against him to provide comfort and instantly remembers what they had come here to do in the first place. His anger deflates as a pained expression comes forth. Jackson comes round the car and squeezes his side before whispering into his ear,</p><p>“Let me go grab his things. If you want to tell him you can. If not, I’ll do it when we get home.”</p><p>Jinyoung doesn’t reply but Jackson knows he heard him. With a kiss to the side of his head, Jackson hurries to get this over with for he doesn’t want to deal with her but it’s better him than Jinyoung for Jinyoung will murder her.</p><p>A small mew is heard and Jinyoung looks down to see Mark looking up at him worried. Jinyoung gives him a sad smile before petting his head softly. Gathering himself, Jinyoung opens the back door and slides into the seat. Nora is in the front passenger seat letting everyone know she is unhappy but soon quiets when she can sense something is wrong. Mark shifts next and remains close to Jinyoung,</p><p>“Did I do something wrong? Should I have not attacked her?” </p><p>“Oh honey,” Jinyoung lets out as his smile cracks. “You did the right thing by protecting yourself but unfortunately...she has to stay for a while.” </p><p>Mark gives a confused look, “Stay? Who is she? I’ve never seen her before so she’s not pack. Only the pack comes over right?”</p><p>Jinyoung didn’t rehearse what to say. Hell, he was woken up this morning with this news not even an hour ago and now he has to be the bearer of bad news. How does he tell him? Will Mark even understand this human problem? </p><p>“She’s um...baby, why don’t we wait until we get home?” </p><p>Jinyoung can’t do it. He doesn’t want to break Mark’s heart. It would be better to come up with an excuse than the truth right now. But Mark’s already putting things together, especially when he sees Jackson coming back with his things. </p><p>“She’s staying...and I’m leaving…” Mark says it almost in a whisper as it was settling in.</p><p>“Mark,” Jinyoung tries and his voice cracks as he watches as Mark’s expression falls.</p><p>“You don’t have to lie, Jinyoungie. It’s true right? Is she the one his parents were talking about that day at lunch? His potential mate?”</p><p>Jinyoung tries to hold back his emotions as Mark looks up at him with eyes pleading for him to tell him it wasn’t true. That he wasn’t being replaced. But Jinyoung can’t bring the words out. Jackson opens the driver’s door and sits down after putting Mark’s things into the trunk. He barely has the door closed before he hears from Mark,</p><p>“What did I do wrong?”</p><p>“Baby, you didn’t do anything wrong-”</p><p>Jinyoung is cut off again as Mark is getting worked up,</p><p>“I had to of done something wrong! He told me just this morning that he’d be back! He promised! Bummie promised me!” </p><p>Jinyoung doesn’t know what to say and is ready to fall apart right along with Mark, who looks out the window frantically,</p><p>“He’s coming back soon. I need to stay...I want to stay. Please, I don’t want to go. I’ll be good. I can do better. Whatever I need to do I’ll do it. I’ll prove to him that I’m his omega. Not her. Right? I’m his omega. He’s my alpha. He claimed me...he gave me these collars…” Mark points to the one he’s wearing now as his voice is breaking and his hand shakes. </p><p>“Yien,” Jackson tries this time as his own heart is breaking but Mark doesn’t want to hear it. To believe it.</p><p>“No! He’s my alpha! My mate! Not hers! Not some potential wife!”</p><p>Mark tries to go out through the other door but Jinyoung wraps his arms around him. Mark struggles against him as Jackson locks the doors before he can try and help calm him down. </p><p>“Let me go! Please! I love him! I love him Jinyoungie! Gaga, please! I love Bummie!” </p><p>Mark kicks the door before his breath hitches and tears are welling up. Jinyoung is able to wrap his arms further and pull Mark back to his chest. Mark stops struggling when he hears Jinyoung start to apologize over and over again. With Jinyoung like this, it makes it all the more real. This was it. He’s being kicked out and another moving in. He’s being abandoned. Why? Is he not enough? What didn’t he do? How else does he need to show it? To prove to others, to Jaebum’s parents that he can be the one for Jaebum. That he’s the perfect mate. Then it hits him. It's not that he hasn’t been showing it. It’s because of something so simple. Something so obvious. Something that Mark can’t change no matter how hard he tries. And as he looks at his reflection in the window, from his eyes that are changed to his ears and tail…</p><p>It’s because he’s an omega hybrid. Because he’s not human.</p><p> It’s like all those times those people back at the facility tried to tell him. Tried to constantly remind him that he can’t be with humans. He doesn’t belong with them. He never will belong. But Mark had fought against that. Had stuck to loving the humans around him that loved him back. Listened to Dr. Lockhart’s words of encouragement. Stuck with his promise of finding his alpha. His alpha could be human. Dr. Lockhart would always say, ‘Who said an alpha couldn’t be human?’ </p><p>But no one said, ‘why can’t an omega be human? Why can’t an omega be a human’s mate?’ A human can be an alpha but with their own kind. And humans already have their own omegas. Not him. It can’t be him. </p><p>It hurts. Oh god it hurts. It hurts worse than knowing he can’t see Dr. Lockhart anymore. This was his mate. His life. His everything. And he just lost him to a battle he couldn’t win. </p><p>The sob comes out in a loud wail as his heart is shattering. The sounds that come next are heartbreaking to hear as it's both human and animal like that have the two shedding tears themselves. </p><p>Jinyoung and Jackson share a look and with a pained expression, Jackson forces himself to drive off. The entire car ride they can hear Mark breaking further and it hurts them more when they hear Mark calling out for Jaebum. </p><p> </p><p>*You have to remember a very important thing when caring for an omega hybrid Jaebeom. As an omega needs tender love and care along with plenty of affection, there’s something you must never do. Don’t abandon him. Don’t show him you can be his alpha and then leave or make him think you don’t want him. I hope that when you meet Mark, that you’re already loving and caring for him. That you’re still that little boy I recall meeting all those years ago back at the cemetery. Where you buried that little kitten that you couldn’t save with your love and care. I know you’re the one for him, Jaebeom. I know that you’ll care and love Mark how he should be. Because Mark is literally made for you. When you fell asleep on the park bench, I took a sample of your blood. Like it was fate to meet you after my son died,  It is fate for you two to meet after being apart for so long.  But please, don’t abandon him like I had too. For an omega thrives on love and affection and when you stop, they can not only go feral, they can get extremely sick and die. And the only reason Mark held on was because of you. Because of the promise he made me to keep going and to find his alpha. </p><p>I hope you’ve been given this book somehow by the time you find Mark. I pray that you do and that you’ve gotten toward the end to see this. But I fear if you haven’t and something happens, I fear what will happen next. For I’ve seen how the alpha reacted to losing Mark. But I have not seen the full damage and extent it will do on Mark for I can’t be there when he meets you. I can only go off of past research and failed testing and the results aren’t pretty…</p><p>I don’t want to lose another son, Jaebeom. </p><p> </p><p>Sadly, Jaebum never got that far in the book…</p><p>And right now, Stacy stands over the book with a wicked grin on her face,</p><p>Taking out her phone, she texts an unknown number,</p><p>‘Found the omega. Release the alpha.’</p><p>She gets a ding back and the go ahead before her grin goes pure evil,</p><p>“Soon both hybrids will be in my possession.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Literal tears while writing this. Ugh, this is why I didn't finish omega hybrid for it gets so fucking sad. It's going a different direction than my other story for I would not be able to do what was originally planned. Anyway, you have been warned. Hearts will clench in pain.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The jingle of the door handle is heard before a loud and dramatic sigh,</p><p>“Really? Another door locked? I’m starting to feel like I’m in a prison.” </p><p>“Touche on the prison,” Jaebum lets out from his spot on the bed. </p><p>It’s still late at night and Jaebum lays on his side facing the door. It’s been days, weeks? Jaebum can’t tell you as his days don’t mean anything anymore. Since not being able to see Mark or be around him, he’s been trying to busy himself with work till he collapses. And yes, he literally collapsed just the other day in his office where Youngjae was yelling at him for being stupid all while crying and asking if he was ok. Ever since she moved in, this home has been like a prison. Trapped in a relationship he wants no part of. Having to act all affectionate in public so no one sees how fake it is. How miserable Jaebum is. </p><p>It’s for Mark though. It’s all for Mark. God, he doesn’t even know how Mark is doing. No one will tell him but it’s probably for the best for if he knew, he’d crumble and go running. He’d break the contract and go straight to Mark. He wants to do that right now.</p><p>“The silent treatment now? Oh how new. You know maybe if you actually talked to me you might learn a few things.” </p><p>“Like you’re a bitch? Already learned that from how you treated my cats.”</p><p>“They attacked me!” </p><p>“I’m glad they did. Nora should’ve ripped an earring out when she had the chance.”</p><p>Stacy snorts, “You really hate me don’t you?”</p><p>“I want nothing to do with you like I said when I first met you. When we’re not in public, I don’t want to look at you. Talk to you or have you around me. I don’t even understand what’s in it for you? More fame? Money? The financial stability?”</p><p>Jaebum can’t see Stacy standing behind the door. Can’t see her smile at Jaebum’s pain and suffering.</p><p>“You forgot to add your great looks into the equation but really, if you would just spend time with me you would know. Speaking of spending time, I’m shocked you don’t go see your buddies. I’ve heard how you guys are so close but now you just barricade in your studio or bedroom if you ever come home to start with. I would love to hang out with them sometime.”</p><p>“Well they don’t want to hang out with you. Or could you not tell by how they interact around you at work?” </p><p>“Yes. Everyone there appears to be mad and glaring at me for some reason. I remember overhearing one of the employees say I’m the reason some Mark is gone. Who is Mark? I’ve heard so much about him. How sweet and loved he was at the company. How he helped others and would make them laugh. People said you two hung out a lot-”</p><p>“Will you just shut up?! It’s fucking three in the morning. I don’t want to talk to you and for you to try and come in here only makes me believe you want something more than just my words.”</p><p>Stacy bites her lip in frustration. She wanted more information. To go over to his friend’s house to obtain their addresses and schedules and such without having to snoop around but it seems she might just have to do that instead. It could expose her but she’s been on tougher missions. She’s just shocked that Jaebum hasn’t taken any of her advances. Men all over the world couldn’t resist her temptations but Jaebum doesn’t even bat an eyelash toward her and she even tried to cook dinner in sexy lingerie. Jaebum just walks right past her and straight to his studio without even a glance. Amazing. This male was completely a loyal and faithful man that was head over heels in love with an omega. Something not human. Dr. Lockhart was always top of his class and knew what he was doing so making Jaebum the alpha was a smart move. Maybe she should kill him right now. Make it look like an accident and skip this whole process. But not until the alpha finds the omega and claims him. Not until she has both hybrids will her job be done and she has to lay low and out of B.T.S. radar since she’s literally in the heart of the battlefield. So she must play along.</p><p>“You know we have to do ‘something’ one day or their grandchildren will never come. Didn’t you say that was part of the contract you sprouted about the other day? How you’re only doing this because of your parents.”</p><p>Something gets thrown at the door and shatters. Stacy doesn’t jump, her expression just goes wicked as she thoroughly enjoys making people suffer.</p><p>“I’ll try again another time then.” </p><p>With that, she moves away from the door as she thinks of how she wants to proceed next.</p><p> </p><p>Mark doesn’t want to eat. He doesn’t sleep and he doesn’t move much. Mark had taken this hard but he had hope that he could at least see Jaebum at work. That he can be around him that way right? But then Stacy arrived at work with him. And with her following him around, Mark’s heart broke more. He was replaced just like that and it hurt too much so when Jackson asked if Mark would rather stay at home, Mark stayed. He would lay in the one spot and not move from it. The spot that when Jaebum had come over many times, would claim that chair. It would be the spot the two would see Mark in before work and it would be the same spot Mark would be in when they got back home hours later. Nora even tried to get Mark to do things. To play. To eat her treats. She tried talking, to fight with him. But Mark just remained curled up in a tiny black ball. So now Nora just tries to curl around him to provide comfort as they both miss Jaebum. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t take this anymore, Jiaer,” Jinyoung cries out in frustration.</p><p>Seeing Mark like this. How skinny he’s gotten. How he hasn’t shifted from his cat form in over a week now. Mark’s so lifeless and nothing they or the others try to do helps. </p><p>“He shut off his human side and I’m at the point where I’m going to shove vitamins down his throat and use a syringe to feed him!”</p><p>Jackson pulls Jinyoung into his arms as Jinyoung breaks down against his chest,</p><p>“I know babe, I know. Things can’t go on like this. Jaebum’s just as bad but I...what can we do? How can we convince his parents? Can’t they see how their son is fading away?”</p><p>“No, they’re too busy trying to get more money and worry about the company as someone broke in last week and prior to that, there’s been dead animals and blood. One of the employees thought they saw the person behind all this but they moved too fast through the shadows to see what they looked like.”</p><p>There was also that. Work felt hostile as the threats kept growing. They can’t figure out who this attacker is after. Why they’re even doing all this as they trashed all over part of the building. Breaking windows and doors. Blood from the many dead animals. It’s a sick joke like they’re playing with their prey, whoever it may be. Then add onto Stacy being there and everywhere. Jackson has already had to keep her and Jinyoung far apart as possible. Youngjae was going to yank all her hair out if it wasn’t for Yugyeom pulling him back in time. Bam even has a piece of paper at his desk with all the ways to get away with murder as he wants her to see it. All around, everyone has been affected and not for the better.</p><p>“What if we went back to that book store?” Jackson brings up as it comes to mind and Jinyoung’s head snaps up.</p><p>He about collides the back of his head with Jackson’s chin as he looks at Jackson with a perked up expression,</p><p>“That’s it! The book! We need to look in the book and maybe we can find that Jin guy and figure out a way! Babe, you’re fucking brilliant!” </p><p>Jinyoung pulls Jackson into a passionate kiss which shocks Jackson but he ends up smiling as he always wants Jinyoung’s affection. They pull back and Jinyoung is already texting Jaebum to tell them that they’re gonna be late and should bring the book,</p><p>“We should go over tod-”</p><p>Jinyoung is cut off as a loud meow is heard. He ends up sending the text before he can tell Jaebum to bring the book as well for Nora’s sudden meow scares him. Looking down from their spot in the kitchen, they find Nora coming in frantically meowing. Something was wrong. Fear starts to fill them as Nora is biting at Jackson’s pants leg to try and pull him to follow her. The two start to move as their thoughts go right to Mark. </p><p>Please, please, oh god, please…</p><p>The two enter the living room and find Mark is shaking and his breathing is harsh. His little chest is rising and falling fast. </p><p>“Mark!”</p><p>“Yien!” </p><p>The two rush forth and Mark lets out a pitiful noise when their hands touch him. </p><p>“Is he sick? Do we take him to a vet?” Jackson asks as he starts talking and can’t stop asking questions as he’s in panic parents mode.</p><p>Jinyoung picks up Mark into his arms and notices a wet substance that’s clear and coating the chair and now his arm as he keeps Mark close to his chest. </p><p>“Hey, that’s the same stuff back when I first found Mark, back when Jaebum told me he was going into heat-”</p><p>Jackson trails off and soon both their eyes were going wide. Mark’s in heat!</p><p>Suddenly Mark shifts and Jinyoung struggles to keep them both from falling over before managing to steady him in his arms. Mark curls around him, his breathing in pants and his body on fire as he holds a high fever too.</p><p>“Alpha...need...him...need Bummie…”</p><p>Jinyoung and Jackson share a look, ‘What do they do?’</p><p> </p><p>Jaebum frowns grumpily as he sits in the middle of the meeting. Both Jackson and Jinyoung said they would be late but not halfway into the meeting late. There’s no way they’re having sex like Yugbam would pull. Even Youngjae looks worried as he keeps glancing at the door. It makes his thoughts run wild and straight to Mark. His thoughts always go to Mark but as Youngjae starts biting on his pen, his usual happy and longing thoughts of Mark are turning into worry and panic. How has Mark been doing? Is he eating? Sleeping? Did they find him another alpha? Is that possible to get another alpha? Jaebum hasn’t been able to read the book because it’s gone missing and he can’t find it anywhere. He knows it was in his studio last but then all the mess started to happen. He did end up going into the studio that same day and tearing everything apart so it’s very likely somewhere in the mess of things and the thought of knowing Mark can easily move on from him hurts too damn much for him to want to find out. To read that he failed him. That he’s a shitty alpha. Fuck. He needs to change his thoughts because he can’t break down in front of everyone. He’s supposed to be the CEO. But his thoughts go right back to Mark. Is he ok? He looks over to Youngjae again and finds Youngjae looking right at him with a scared and worried expression and his phone is shaking in his hand. What? Did someone message in the group chat? He knows they have another group chat where they talk with Mark. Did something happen to Mark? Before Jaebum can ask, he finds his phone going off and when he pulls it out and looks, he sees Jinyoung’s name pop up. Dread hits him and he abruptly stands up. He barely gets the words, ‘Meeting is cancelled for now,’ before he’s answering the call and running out the door. </p><p>Youngjae is hot on his tail as he hears from Jaebum,</p><p>“Jinyoung-”</p><p>“Jaebum I can’t...Mark needs you. His fever is too high. His body can’t handle this. He needs you. I’ve tried everything and I’m scared...he might die. Jaebum, he might die!” </p><p>Jinyoung is full on panicking.</p><p>“What?” Jaebum feels the breath knocked out of him. </p><p>His feet even feel like jelly that he stumbles a bit and Youngjae catches him.</p><p>“Die? What is happening to him? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Heat! He’s in heat, Jaebum on top of being sick and he needs his alpha! My touch isn’t helping. Anything I do isn’t helping. He just keeps crying out for you as he goes in and out of consciousness. He’s throwing up anything I try to give him and he’s in so much pain...Jaebum I can’t...fuck the contract right now. I’ll handle your parents but for the love of god get your ass over here and save our Mark!” </p><p>Jaebum’s world is spinning as everything hits him at once. He’s frozen in place as he hears every word Jinyoung is telling him. Mark is in pain and suffering because of him and it’s his fault. And now he’s in heat where Jaebum should’ve already been there for him. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!</p><p>“Jaebum!”</p><p>Youngjae is there cupping his face and bringing Jaebum out of his head and back to reality. Some people have gathered but Youngjae keeps Jaebum focused on him,</p><p>“GO, he needs you. I’ll take care of things here but go. You’re the only one that can help him,” Youngjae pleads as he holds back tears.</p><p>Jaebum nods, realizing he dropped his phone and it shattered on the floor but Jaebum’s body is moving now. Mark needs him. He needs him now and with that thought, Jaebum is able to run. His entire being screaming to get to Mark fast and Jaebum isn’t going to stop until he gets to Mark. </p><p> </p><p>“Mark, you have to slow your breathing,” Jinyoung begs as he watches Mark’s chest moving up and down rapidly.</p><p>Mark’s sweating still as his fever is high and Jinyoung has run out of clean sheets to change. Jinyoung and Jackson helped Mark out of his clothes to try and cool him off. They even did an ice bath but it only worked temporarily and neither want to go through that experience again. How Mark struggled and cried out for Jaebum. How he tried to claw at whatever he could grab to get out. </p><p>“Bummie…” Mark lets out another pitiful whine as he fights to stay conscious.</p><p>Jinyoung squeezes his hand, “I called. He’ll come. I know he’ll come.”</p><p>Jinyoung has cried countless times since the start of Mark’s heat. Jackson was in the same boat and had rushed to the store to go get more medicine and supplies to help Mark through this. Jinyoung hears a noise and wipes at his eyes,</p><p>“Jackson…” Jinyoung looks up toward the door and goes silent as he finds it’s not Jackson but Jaebum.</p><p>Mark lets out a noise while picking up on Jaebum’s scent. His eyelashes flutter and he struggles but his eyes open and lets out a needy noise as he locks eyes with Jaebum,</p><p>“Alpha…”</p><p>“Baby,” Jaebum’s voice breaks at seeing Mark in such a state.</p><p>He’s so pale and skinnier than the last time he saw him. And when Mark tries to reach out for him with a shaking hand and knowing now that Mark is so weak...it breaks Jaebum. He goes right over to Mark’s side and takes his hand in his. Mark lets out a hitched breath as they touch before a tiny smile comes forth.</p><p>“Bummie.”</p><p>Tears hit Mark’s hand as Jaebum can’t hold them back. Even after going through this pain and suffering, Mark is happy to have Jaebum by his side again. Another wave of pain hits and Mark whines but Jaebum holds on tighter,</p><p>“I’m here baby. What do I need to do? How can I help?” </p><p>It takes a moment for Mark to come down from the pain and focus,</p><p>“You...just need you...love me...show me your love with everything of you.” </p><p>Jinyoung knows that means sex is involved and almost goes to say something to stop it but bites his tongue. This was a life or death situation and Jinyoung will do whatever it took for Mark to remain alive. Placing a hand onto Jaebum’s shoulder he says,</p><p>“Do it and don’t hold back, Jaebum. Well take care of the rest.” </p><p>With that, Jinyoung leaves and closes the door behind him. Mark’s fingers try to squeeze Jaebum’s hand to provide comfort. And when Jaebum looks back to Mark, he finds him crying. Jaebum has no idea that Mark felt the ring on his left ring finger. That he can smell Stacy on him. He’s no longer Jaebum’s omega but yet Jaebum came running to help him. He’s only doing this because he’s a great alpha. A kind and true gentleman who is very passionate. And Mark...he’s just a burden. </p><p>Mark tries to hold back the sob as Jaebum leans in closer. As Jaebum gets onto the bed and starts touching him more. Starts to show his love and it hurts. His heart feels like it’s being stabbed over and over as his body craves Jaebum. As he’s starving for Jaebum’s love and affection. He should push Jaebum away. To tell him that it’s ok. That he understands. That he’s sorry. But the words get stuck in his throat as he calls out Jaebum’s name. As his claws dig into Jaebum’s clothing to pull him closer and undress him. As he tilts his neck for Jaebum as if he’ll lean over and bite him right now. As if Mark can convince him that he’s the one. God it hurts as Jaebum tries to wipe at his tears but more just fall. His breath hitches as Jaebum fingers him. Hitches into a sob as Jaebum places kisses over his face and then down wherever he can reach. It hurts. He wants more of Jaebum’s love. He wants it all to himself,</p><p>“Bummie...please…”</p><p>Mark spreads his legs more, trying to entice Jaebum to enter him. Fuck it hurts. Jaebum’s expression is so raw and passionate. Full of pain and sorrow. Of him being sorry but Mark already knows. He can’t be the one for Jaebum. He can’t make himself human no matter how hard he tries. </p><p>“It’s ok…” Mark’s voice breaks as more tears fall as he watches Jaebum’s tears roll down his cheek. </p><p>Mark gasps as Jaebum enters him, at feeling so full. At feeling this connection with his alpha for one last time. He can’t help but be selfish in this moment. Of holding out his arms and pleading softly for Jaebum to hold him closer. To hold him tight and show him what he can’t have again. It hurts as Jaebum holds him so preciously. As he makes love to him. Mark wraps around him, crying out his alpha’s name over and over as he tires to engrain everything he can from this moment. How he scents Jaebum to smell more like him. How he clings and begs for Jaebum to cum in him. If he can’t have Jaebum fully maybe he can have a part of him. A part of his alpha that he will love and cherish until his last breath. </p><p>Just like how one touch lights up his every nerve, it helps restore his health. Just like each intake of his scent, he feels like he can breath again. And with every ounce of love, Mark is whole. Mark knows that Jaebum is his alpha but he just wished he had been enough to be Jaebum’s ‘omega’.  </p><p>Mark feels himself cumming as it's pulled from his body and when he feels the warmth filling him, he buries his face into the crook of Jaebum’s neck and fights the cries that want to come out. He won’t burden Jaebum no more. He won’t bring him anymore pain. He’ll let him go. Let him be free. </p><p>Where his heat should continue, it doesn’t for its purpose is done and Mark can already feel it settling in. </p><p>“Thank you,” Mark manages to get out.</p><p>Thank you for being you. For coming to my aid when you shouldn’t. For showing me a part of your world. Showing me your love. For leaving a part of you inside me.</p><p>Mark tries to hold onto this moment but his body is growing weak from exhaustion and as his heat ends, it’s time to recover. He hopes that maybe somehow, someway, Jaebum will stay. That Jaebum will be there when he wakes up after passing out…</p><p> </p><p>When Mark finds himself waking up days later, he doesn’t stop the loud cries from being voiced. For Jaebum is not there. And with a hand resting on his stomach, Mark knows what he must do now…</p><p>“Goodbye Bummie...goodbye guys…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope I expressed and explained it enough! XD Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Losing someone was never easy. Dr. Lockhart has lost several people in his life from those that grew apart from him to one that died of old age. He’s even had one that died suddenly but he didn’t know it would hurt so much of one’s death that you knew was coming. When he found out his son had an incurable disease, Dr. Lockhart was devastated. With him being a scientist, he wondered if maybe God was testing him. To prove what he’s worth and worked so hard on to find a cure. To save his son’s life. But he failed. One test after the next. One wasted funded experiment as others doubted his ability to do anything. And then his son passed. The whole time he was out trying to find a cure, he missed his last moments with his son. Missed trying to give his son the best life he could’ve had. To cherish those moments. </p><p>Showing up at the funeral hurt. A father that had been gone and everyone around deemed him a deadbeat one who ran away when his son first got sick. They knew nothing of his struggles. Of the long nights of trying to find that damn cure. His wife wouldn’t even talk to him, well ex wife he should say since she kindly handed him the divorce papers for him to sign as soon as he arrived that morning. He doesn’t blame her. He failed to keep their son alive. </p><p>Even after everyone left, he remained for hours. With the time he missed, he tried to catch up on. He stood there talking for hours to his son. Recalling memories and breaking down when he got to the memories they could’ve had. By the time it reached well into the night, Dr. Lockhart felt numb. Empty. He lost everything so what was the point? He’s supposed to head back to the lab by morning but he doesn’t move. Maybe he should try and run away so the government can hunt him down and end his life. That way he can be with his son and apologize to him…</p><p>A noise is heard that catches Dr. Lockhart’s attention. Turning his head in that direction, he finds a small boy doing something on the ground. Frowning at why a young boy like him was doing out here so late and messing around in a cemetery; Dr. Lockhart finds himself moving toward him. Upon getting closer, he sees the boy is digging and by the time he’s right there, he finds a tiny made box out of cardboard and the boy is putting the box gently into the dug hole. The boy lets out a hitched breath before the tears come. His dirty hands shake as he holds onto the box one last time before carefully putting the dirt back over. Dr. Lockhart realizes it’s a pet of some kind as the boy puts a handmade sign in front. </p><p>“You lost someone too huh,” Dr. Lockhart lets out gently so he doesn’t scare the boy.</p><p>The boy looks up at him with snot and tears as he’s clearly expressing heartache and such passion for an animal. It tugged at his heartstrings as this boy was the same age or close to his son’s age. </p><p>“I couldn’t...save him…” the boy lets out and Dr. Lockhart has to fight his own emotions.</p><p>“My parents wouldn’t let me have a kitten...but he was...he was abandoned in an alley and sick...but I couldn’t save him with my love and care…”</p><p>This boy cried so hard for this kitten he barely knew. For an animal he tried so hard to take care of and go against his parents in order to try and save a life. Dr. Lockhart puts his hand against the boy’s back in comfort,</p><p>“I too couldn’t save someone. I tried everything in my power but unlike you, I wasn’t with my loved one as he died. I should’ve been there. To shower him in love and affection and spend his last days together instead of looking for some magical cure I was so determined to make. You did something not many can do. You loved him with everything in you and that’s something that kitten didn’t have until you came and gave it to him in his short life. You gave him the best gift someone can experience.”</p><p>The boy wipes at his tears and snot with the back of his arm,</p><p>“Really? Love is the best gift?”</p><p>Dr. Lockhart nods, “Love is very powerful. I wonder even now if I had stayed and loved him if he would’ve lasted a little bit longer like your kitten did.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” the kid says and now more tears fall as he ends up crying for Dr. Lockhart. It takes him by surprise when the kid suddenly hugs him and apologizes. With a sad smile, Dr. Lockhart eventually hugs the boy back as he ends up losing composure and crying again himself as this feels too much like his son. Like his son was telling him that it was ok, that he knew that his father loved him. That he needed to keep going on to help others. And with these thoughts and feelings, Dr. Lockhart holds this boy tightly as he makes a promise that he’ll find a cure. That he’ll do something that can change the world for the better.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name kid?” </p><p>It’s been a while and after both cried it out, they sit on a park bench as he tries to figure out how to get in touch with the parents. The boy is curled up against his side as he rubs his eyes tiredly. </p><p>“Jaebeom. Lim Jaebeom.” </p><p>Dr. Lockhart is shocked by this as he knows this kid’s father. Taking a closer look, he can tell this boy took after his Mother more than the father but now that he moved the bangs from Jaebum’s face, he can see the two little dots above one of his eyes that’s a signature mark for the Lim family. Smiling softly, Dr. Lockhart really thinks this is fate. From how he met Jaebum’s father to all the events leading up to this. His whole life was planned on what his purpose is supposed to be and he knows what he must do.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll get you home safe and sound.”</p><p>Jaebum nods in trust of Dr. Lockhart before his eyes close and he’s sound asleep. Dr. Lockhart waits for a while as he soaks this into memory. Of what it felt like to be with his son. With that fiery determination coming forth once more, Dr. Lockhart carefully takes a good sample of Jaebum’s blood without waking him and with a tiny smile, he looks down at Jaebum,</p><p>“If everything works out, you’ll be part of something great. And if it’s fate like I believe it to be, you’ll get your chance at having a kitten to love.”</p><p>He then gives Jaebum something that’ll make his memory hazy so nothing can be traced back to him and gets Jaebum into trouble or any danger. After that, Dr. Lockhart then takes out his phone so Jaebum can get home safely. He stays until he sees headlights coming and then takes off into the trees so the boy won’t get linked back to him. With Jaebum back with his parents, Dr. Lockhart returns to his duties. And back in the lab where they’re about to do an experiment on felines, Dr. Lockhart uses Jaebum’s blood for the omega instead of the blood that was given for the alpha…</p><p> </p><p>Jaebum finds himself stirring awake with a slight jerk. He just had the weirdest dream, well not really a dream but a memory that had been so blurry as a child. A memory that came back to him as he now realizes it had been Dr. Lockhart. He had met him before by fate and here he was many years later with Mark.</p><p>Mark.</p><p>Jaebum’s eyes focus and take in Mark who is still wrapped up in his arms and resting. He had come running when Jinyoung called to help him with his heat and to nurse him back to health. Since they made love a few days ago though, Mark has slept. They had freaked a little when Mark wouldn’t wake but then think that Mark is just truly resting. That now with Jaebum here, his heat died off cause Mark was so sick and exhausted from not having his alpha and now his body was forcing itself to rest and heal. Jaebum hadn’t left Mark’s side once since arriving. He remained right here with Mark in his arms protectively. He doesn’t ever want to see Mark get this bad again. Just knowing how skinny he got. How sick and in pain. He can’t. He can’t do this. </p><p>But what can he do? How can he convince his parents it won’t work with anyone but Mark. That it has to be Mark. Suddenly Dr. Lockhart came to mind. How his father mentioned they were colleagues back in the day. Then the book came to mind. How Dr. Lockhart said Jaebum was his alpha. That's it! He needs to find the book!</p><p>With hope and the fire burning so strongly now, Jaebum presses a kiss to Mark’s forehead,</p><p>“I’m going to convince them, baby. I’m going to fight for us and I’m not going to stop until we can be together again. Hopefully I can fix everything before you wake up.”</p><p>Caressing Mark’s face, he can feel his emotions beating so strongly. His love running through his soul for Mark. Only Mark. </p><p>“I love you, Mark. God, I love you,” Jaebum whispers it so passionately as he stares at Mark, who is his whole world.</p><p>With another kiss to Mark’s forehead, Jaebum carefully moves Mark before rushing to get his things so he can head to his home. He had no time to waste! Exiting the room, he finds Jinyoung and Jackson curled up on the couch in the living room asleep. He had so much he wanted to say. To thank them. But right now he needed to find the book and go to his father. So instead of waking them, he lets them sleep and catch up on the much needed sleep and heads out the door.</p><p> </p><p>He might’ve broken a few rules. Speed here and there and maybe through a stop sign or two but this was an emergency! Finally getting home, he races inside. He doesn’t even think about if Stacy is there or not. How Stacy was even doing these past few days. All his thoughts and attention was on Mark and taking care of him. If Jackson and Jinyoung hadn’t been there, he wouldn’t have even ate. His pack was truly something. After jumping into his car and plugging his phone back into the charger, it came to life and he found the others had been taking over his duties at work and keeping his parents from trying to interfere. How they would drop off food and such for them. All of them working together and caring for their pack. He really would have to get them all together and thank them personally as soon as he convinces his father that it was Mark and him or nothing. He didn’t care if he would lose the company, fame and money. He knows he has his pack and he’ll have Mark and that’s all that matters. It’s 7 or nothing. </p><p>Entering the home, he finds it just how he left it days ago. Except Stacy isn’t here. He didn’t see her vehicle and no sign of her and he honestly doesn’t care. Heading straight to his studio, Jaebum puts in the code of the day of meeting Mark before the door beeps and he can get in. His studio is still a mess from that day and Jaebum starts moving things around in his search for the book.</p><p>“Come on, where is it? It has to be in here,” he lets out in frustration before hearing a noise of a gun being cocked and placed at the back of his head.</p><p>Stilling, Jaebum hears laughter before,</p><p>“Is this what you’re looking for?”</p><p>He’s shoved forward and ends up turning around to have the gun now pointed to his face as well as seeing Stacy standing there while holding the book in her other hand.</p><p>“Oh, Jaebum. I knew you’d come back for this. Right back into my death trap.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaebum’s father walks down the many hallways of his company. It’s been days. Days, since he’s last seen or heard of his son. He knows Jaebum’s friends know where he’s at and he’s got a hunch since Jinyoung and Jackson haven’t been to the company in days either but they won’t let him get close to see him. He heard about Jaebum being so frantic and worried as he rushed out of the meeting to go somewhere. Did something happen? Was it Mark? But that would be violating their contract. God, he doesn’t sound like a father. What father makes their son do a contract?! But it's...he had no choice. Yes, he did hire someone to see if Jaebum was dating anyone but he wasn’t the one who wanted to do the contract and such. That was Stacy. The government had found out and gotten to the hired man and from there went straight to him and told him what he had to do or he’d lose his son forever along with other people’s lives that have been involved or around Mark. So he had to play the bad guy. Had to put his son through all of this shit to keep him alive. But his son truly looked miserable. Like a walking shell that seemed worse than death. It would just be for a bit longer though. Until Stacy could get what she wanted and then she would leave Jaebum and everyone else unharmed. Everything would go back to normal. But would Jaebum ever recover? She had talked about erasing his memories. That by the end of this Jaebum won’t remember ever meeting Mark. It didn’t feel right. So much had spiraled out of control and he couldn’t help but wonder what Dr. Lockhart had gotten into. What he himself had gotten into. He never should’ve snooped. He should’ve let his son live the life he wanted to live. Then none of this would’ve happened.</p><p>Opening the door to his office, he steps in and heads to his desk when he hears the door close and lock. Stilling in his tracks, fear hits him before he’s turning to see a tall man standing there with blond hair slicked back and in a suited attire.</p><p>“Mr. Lim, how nice of you to come to your office at such perfect timing.”</p><p>“Who are you?” Mr. Lim demands as he backs up further toward his desk.</p><p>“I don’t think it’ll ease your mind but I’m Kim Namjoon,” Namjoon takes one hand out of his pocket to show his badge, “I’m with special forces and I had a couple of questions to ask you. So if you would please sit.”</p><p>Mr. Lim looks to his chair and finds it turning to reveal a male sitting in the chair with silver hair and a bright smile.</p><p>“Hello! I’m Jimin!” </p><p>He hops up out of the chair and holds it for Mr. Lim to sit which he does.</p><p>“A little birdy told us you’ve run into quite a problem with a woman named ‘Stacy’. You may have thought she was part of the government, well scratch that, she was part of the government, but has gone rogue with a group of other bad men that framed Dr. Lockhart and are now trying to get their hands on a little stray cat.”</p><p>Jimin’s smile goes lethal even as he’s eye smiling,</p><p>“Care to tell us everything Mr. Lim before countless numbers of people continue to die by her hands?”</p><p> </p><p>Mark quietly moves around the room. He can’t pack much as it can only be things he can carry on his person and in case he needed to shift, it can’t be much. He honestly doesn’t know where he should go but it can’t be here. He can’t burden Jaebum any longer. He throws on one of Jaebum’s hoodies that managed to get thrown in when Jackson had grabbed his things that day. His eyes catch sight of the mirror on the dresser and he sees the collar he still wears. It’s the black one with the crescent moon and his nametag in the middle. Already, his heart aches as memories are trying to rush forth. He has to close his eyes to gather himself.</p><p>It’s for Jaebum. To keep him safe and happy. To keep the pack from falling apart. </p><p>He opens his eyes and even the mirror reflects how heartbroken and sad he is. How he doesn’t want to go. With a sad smile, Mark forces himself to move. He doesn’t have much time as Jackson and Jinyoung will wake up soon. And when he heads toward the living room, he finds the two still asleep and curled up on the couch. Holding back tears, Mark leaves one of the places he called home.</p><p>When he reaches the streets, he just lets his legs carry him where they want to go but then he sees a bus stop. He knows they can help people travel and when he sees a map, he finds the name of the place he was taken to back when Jaebum and him went and had a yummy treat by the park. He knows he shouldn’t but his heart desires to experience one last time. To dwell in the memories he’ll cherish forever as he can’t be with his alpha anymore. Just this time.</p><p>So when the bus pulls up, he gives the driver money and sits by the window to look out as the town he loved to be in is slowly fading away…</p><p> </p><p>Jaebum’s shock soon turns into a hard cut glare as he puts things together,</p><p>“I knew your reason for being with me had to do with something else.”</p><p>Stacy smirks, </p><p>“But your dumbass was too slow to figure it out. I have to admit, Dr. Lockhart had us going for a while. How he slipped the omega out with the help of his assistant. But he had alerted another group that intervened at the right time and the omega was able to stay hidden for years. But finally after obtaining information, we knew the omega would eventually come out of hiding for it’s alpha. For Lim Jaebeom where Dr. Lockhart used your blood for the omega instead of the blood it should’ve had that was given to the alpha. It explains why the omega saw no interest in the alpha and why it would be so enticed with you instead. But his plan has failed because a human can’t fully claim an omega.”</p><p>Jaebum grits his teeth and tries to move toward her but she fires her gun right by his leg,</p><p>“I wouldn’t try anything stupid if I was you.”</p><p>“Why do you want him?! Leave Mark alone! He’s just like anyone else with a soul and heart. Not some test subject!”</p><p>“Are you blind? He’s worth billions. He’s a rare being created by a miracle and when I have the alpha claim him, I’ll soon have countless offspring.”</p><p>Jaebum’s eyes go wide while Stacy huffs,</p><p>“A pathetic human like you actually holds feelings for it. He’s a breeding tool. A test subject that even Dr. Lockhart thought it was one before the death of his son made him go mad and think it was his son. But don’t worry your little head, Jaebum. I promised your father if he did what he was told that I’d help you forget your memories and that no one would die. But you see, there just happened to be a little accident where you committed suicide as you set your house on fire.”</p><p>Her grin goes wicked and Jaebum is shocked as he realizes his parents had been involved in this mess too. She raises the gun back to Jaebum’s head,</p><p>“You know, it’s sad that we never did sleep together. I bet you would’ve been a great lay. Maybe we’ll see each other one day in the afterlife.”</p><p>Before she can pull the trigger, Jaebum’s phone starts to go off. It fell out of his pocket and it shines with Jinyoung’s name on the caller, I.D. Stacy takes her heel and hits the answer button and you can hear Jinyoung’s panicked voice,</p><p>“Jaebum! Where are you?! Did you take Mark with you?! We can’t find him anywhere! Please tell me you have him with you! Jaebum?!” </p><p>Jaebum goes to answer but Stacy takes her heel and smashes his phone to pieces before laughing. Jaebum’s expression shows fear and dread as Mark is in danger. </p><p>“You bitch! Where is he?! What did you do?!”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything, Jaebum. You did. You abandoned him. Neglected him and were going to get married to me. He knows a winning battle when he sees one and knows when to get lost. So he’s obviously running away just as planned. And soon the alpha that’s been trailing him, will find him and the claiming will begin right before his heat will kick in and the offspring will be on the way!”</p><p>Wait...Mark’s heat. She doesn’t know it came early? Does that put Mark more in danger if his heat doesn’t show up? Shit. Either way, he needed to get out of here. He needed to find Mark!<br/>But he had to keep her from firing until he can figure out a way out of this. </p><p>“Did you read the book?” </p><p>Stacy frowns before growing annoyed, “I read bits and pieces but it’s mostly boring shit by a crazy man who lost his son.”</p><p>“There’s a part in the book that states when Mark goes into heat, that I mustn’t get intimate unless I’m ready for the outcome.”</p><p>Stacy makes a face, her hand moving the gun down as she takes in this information,</p><p>“It shouldn’t matter if you get intimate, no human can produce offspring with a hybrid.” </p><p>“You’re probably right on no human. But I’m no regular human. I’m Mark’s alpha. My blood runs through his veins and Mark’s heat came early. In fact, it came a few days ago but stopped after we made love.”</p><p>Stacy’s eyes go wide, “The only way the heat would stop so fast and so soon is if the process is complete!”</p><p>She starts to panic, “That would mean it’s purpose was done and…”</p><p>Jaebum put it together too and everything is screaming at him to go to Mark, “He’s pregnant.”</p><p>“You fool! Do you realize what you’ve done! I sent the alpha after him! The moment he realizes Mark has been bred, he’s going to want to kill him!”</p><p>“Maybe you should’ve stayed your ass away then,” a voice suddenly says before Stacy turns and finds her throat being slashed.</p><p>Blood splatters as the gun is dropped and the person kicks it away. Stacy backs up into the bookshelf as she glares at the person,</p><p>“Fucking B.T.S.”</p><p>A bright bandanna with the name ‘SUGA’ across it lets anyone know among the government or enemy base, that they’re dealing with the right hand man of BTS. <br/>“Now if you’ll excuse us, we have things to take care of,” another voice is heard and Stacy finds a male with a bright smile before he moves fast and Stacy is being stabbed through the chest. Her breath comes in a bloodied gag before it quickly becomes her last. </p><p>Jaebum watches frozen before Suga growls at him, “Get your ass moving! You’re the only one who knows where Mark will go and the clock is ticking!” </p><p>Shit. </p><p>“Taehyung hasn’t been able to track the alpha yet?” Jhope asks.</p><p>“No. It's very stealthy and the moment we find out, it could be too late,” Suga replies to his partner before glaring at Jaebum, “Now get moving. I won’t tell you twice.” </p><p>Jaebum nods and starts to follow them as he racks his brain on where Mark would go…</p><p>Think, think! Dammit! Think! This was a mess though and his emotions were out of whack as he’s getting worked up. He feels like he wants to explode like he did back at the lunch date...wait, the lunch date!</p><p>“If you’re down, a yummy treat and a cat nap are a great way to help you feel better! Come on, Bummie! Let’s go!” </p><p>“I know where to go!” Jaebum shouts and is running now. </p><p>The two share a look before following after.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the clock is ticking and it’s nearing 4...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope the ending was good! I tried! I may do a sequel one day who knows. But for now, this is the end. Until next time dear readers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Taehyung,” Jungkook’s voice whines through his earpiece.</p><p>Taehyung tries to focus on doing Jimin’s job which given, Taehyung has been around Jimin plenty of years to know a thing or two but still…</p><p>“Taehyung!”</p><p>“Kookie! How am I supposed to concentrate when you’re sounding so cute?” </p><p>You can hear Jungkook’s giggle next before Suga’s voice is heard next,</p><p>“Kookie, Tae needs to concentrate so he can locate the alpha.” It’s said sweetly.</p><p>Taehyung ends up whining next, “It’s nearly impossible! He won’t show up on any radar and all I have to go on is dead animals and blood which have been in widespread areas. I need Jimin to get his ass in gear and stop torturing Mr. Lim so we can save Mark.”</p><p>“Jaebum says he knows where Mark will go and---” There’s a slight pause before, “did he literally just beat us to the car and race off before we could get in?” Jhope’s voice rings out as Suga’s growl is heard next,</p><p>“Shit, hurry and get your ass in!” </p><p>“No need to find out the exact location,” Jin’s voice is heard next.</p><p>“Wait, why? You guys have literally been hounding me to find-”</p><p>There’s a loud scratching type noise heard along with a huge loud beast like noise next. Two unknown voices were heard in the back as one was a very girly scream before you hear,</p><p>“Wow, he’s gotten so huge and mutated…” Jungkook’s voice says in awe.</p><p>“You found the alpha?!” Taehyung shouts before he’s clicking a few buttons and zeroing in on Jin and Jungkook’s location.</p><p>“To be a matter of fact, the enemy found us. Seems like Mark made the right choice by leaving when he did.”</p><p>“We’re gonna die. Oh my god, we’re gonna die!” A voice is heard in the background.</p><p>“That’s the alpha?! That thing is what they wanted Mark to mate with?!” Another voice is heard.</p><p>“It wasn’t like this before. This is after many years of being feral and out of control,” Jin’s voice calmly says.</p><p>“Um Jin hyung,” Jungkook interrupts as the alpha goes to attack. </p><p>Jin doesn’t miss a beat though and quickly shifts gears before hitting the reverse and flooring it. The alpha is in mid attack but with Jin’s swift movements, the alpha misses. </p><p>“It took out our mailbox Jinyoung!” </p><p>“Jackson, that’s the least of my worries right now!” Jinyoung shouts back as they hold onto one another.</p><p>Jin watches the creature in the mirror but the creature isn’t paying them any mind now as it sniffs the air,</p><p>“He’s picked up on Mark’s scent. We need to intercept and kill it now.”</p><p>Jungkook pulls out a gun out of nowhere and Jackson and Jinyoung go wide eyed as Jungkook looks like such a sweet kid to kill something. Jin’s eyes catch sight of something else in the rearview mirror,</p><p>“We’ve got more company. Of course Stacy was double teaming,” Jin mutters the last part.</p><p>“Stacy? What? She’s behind this?” Jinyoung questions but then Jin is making quick movements again and the car is racing off after the creature.</p><p>“Hello?! Is anyone going to tell me just who Stacy is and why-” Jinyoung is cut off as gunshots are heard.</p><p>Jin moves the car side to side and in between traffic to dodge the enemy behind them. Jackson peeks behind them and sees the multiple vehicles that are firing at them.</p><p>“Oh shit!” </p><p>“Suga, Jhope! How close are you two to Mark? I can keep the enemy busy but I can’t guarantee I can keep the alpha back for long. Joonie, I need some backup,” Jin says while Jungkook is leaning out the window and firing back.</p><p>“I got you baby, I’m coming,” Namjoon states.</p><p>“Don’t worry Taehyung! Jimin will save the day!” Jimin says next.</p><p>“Jimin, we already located the alpha,” Taehyung retorts with some laughter.</p><p>“We’re racing toward Daegu at over 100 mph so I’d say we’ll catch up pretty fast if---” There’s another slight pause from Jhope, “Is he really going to jump the bridge as it’s going up?”</p><p>“I’ll admit, he’s got some guts. I kind of like him. You might want to hold onto the door handle,” Suga smirks as he shifts and presses the gas pedal down to the floor.</p><p>Jhope’s eyes go wide as he realizes Suga’s going to jump the bridge too before he’s laughing loudly and hollering at the top of his lungs at how fun this is. Jaebum’s vehicle goes over first with Suga hot on his tail as both their vehicles make it and keep racing toward their destination.</p><p>“That’s cutting it close. With the speed the creature is going, he’ll get to Mark before you two,” Taehyung says.</p><p>Suddenly bullets come whizzing out of nowhere from above. It messes up the alpha’s path and one manages to hit before the alpha tries to dodge and weave through buildings. It makes him go slower to reach his destination even though it doesn’t stop him completely.</p><p>“See?! I told you, I’d save the day!” Jimin cheers as Jungkook looks up to see a helicopter with Jimin giving him a wink.</p><p>Jackson and Jinyoung can’t believe what is happening. Are they actually dreaming the same dream somehow? There’s no way this is real…</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Jaebum is about to break the steering wheel; he’s so amped up with emotions. Just knowing his baby is in danger. That Mark thought he needed to disappear because he was in the way. The fact that he’s...he’s pregnant. He’s pregnant with his child(ren). His emotions are everywhere from angry to fearful to worried; down to his heart clenching in pain and all the way to ecstatic as it just goes in a cycle. He just wants to find Mark and pull him into his arms and never let go again. To tell Mark he’s sorry and that he needs him. That he loves him. That this morning he was going to go straight to his father to tell him he can’t go through with what had been planned and that he just wants to be with him. Doesn’t matter what it is just as long as he can be with him. But Stacy had to go and ruin that. The alpha being released now is the huge factor that could forever change things now. He’s gotta get to Mark before the alpha. He just has to! </p><p>He turns a corner really fast without second thought. The car skids and turns on it’s side a little before righting itself and Jaebum keeps going. His heart is thumping so fast. He’s going to get there in time. He’s going to save Mark and protect him. The determination and fire burning within him sing along with his heart and soul. He’s not going to let no damn alpha touch Mark. Mark is his and he’s going to prove that he’s Mark’s alpha once and for all!</p><p>“I’m coming baby. I’m coming.”</p><p> </p><p>Getting off the bus, Mark remains by the bus stop for a moment so he can just feel the breeze run through his hair. The sun was high in the sky and nature looked very pretty. It brought memories forth that Mark fights not to break down. His hand instinctively goes to his stomach and a sad smile comes forth.</p><p>“Bummie…”</p><p>Letting out a deep breath, Mark finally moves from his spot and heads down toward the park. The closer he got, the more he can smell those yummy treats from the multiple food stands. His stomach growls at him and Mark finds himself very hungry. </p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll experience the yummy treat too.” </p><p>Remembering the order, Mark gives some more money that he had saved up from the pack giving him over time. Originally Mark had been saving up for a gift for Jaebum but well…</p><p>Mark takes the bag as he tries to not think about reality. Right now is him getting a yummy treat and then finding a good place to stay so he can take a cat nap before just going anywhere. But really, he’d have to find a sort of stable place because it’s not just him now. Maybe he can find a job like the humans do and be able to support his child(ren). He’ll do whatever it takes either way. </p><p>Finding the same spot they had the last time, Mark keeps the tears at bay as he carefully sits down. His hand is clutching the bag tightly and starting to shake. He doesn’t want to go. He doesn’t want to leave the pack’s side. He wants to go back and beg Jaebum. To let him stay somehow, some way.</p><p>He wants his alpha.</p><p>Something falls down onto the bag that catches Mark’s attention before another drop of something and another. Mark’s breath hitches as more continue to fall now as they end up being Mark’s tears. </p><p>“Bummie,” Mark lets out as he tries to wipe the tears away, “Alpha.” </p><p>He has to let go of the bag to use both arms now as he starts to break down on the curb by the park. </p><p>‘I need you. I miss you. I love you. I love you, I love-’</p><p>“MARK!” </p><p>Mark’s head snaps up, his watery eyes going big as he sees Jaebum running toward him. </p><p>“Bummie?” </p><p>Mark moves instinctively as Jaebum gets closer,</p><p>“Bummie!” Mark cries out happy tears now as he meets him halfway.</p><p>The sob comes forth as his face is buried into Jaebum’s chest and he can not only smell Jaebum but feel his warmth surrounding him.</p><p>“Oh thank god, you’re ok.”</p><p>Jaebum pulls back to cup Mark’s face, watching as more tears roll down Mark’s face,</p><p>“Baby you don’t have to run away. You never have to worry about leaving.”</p><p>“But I was in the way! I was burdening you! You have your omega and I...I knew I needed to let you go but I can’t. Even now, I still can’t. You’re still my alpha...will always be my alpha.”</p><p>“No, god no, never are you a burden. You’re a blessing, Mark. A miracle. You came into my life and made me the happiest man alive. Every day with you are the best days of my life and hold so much meaning. The whole thing with Stacy was a contract my father had set up and forced me into. I only went along with it to keep you safe and protected so the bad guys couldn’t take you away from me.”</p><p>Mark lets the words sink in as he stares into Jaebum’s loving and passionate eyes. Jaebum gives him a warm and breathtaking smile as he gently caresses his face,</p><p>“Baby, the only omega I want and need is you. No one else, just you, because I...I love you.” </p><p>Jaebum can tell Mark is hearing him. That Mark is reacting to his words by his expression on his face and how his ears are showing. Jaebum is quick to put the hood over him before softly tilting his chin to kiss him. Mark lets out a feline noise before he’s wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s neck and kissing back. The kiss is passionate and filled with all the emotions they’ve been holding back. Of how much they missed and loved the other. Pulling back, Mark smiles along with Jaebum in this happy moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you two made up but this really isn’t the time as it’s coming in fast,” Suga interrupts as him and Jhope rush toward them.</p><p>“What?” Mark asks in confusion when he finds the two trying to move them back toward the car. </p><p>Oh yeah, how could Jaebum forget that there’s a giant beast heading toward them to get to Mark?! </p><p>“I’ll explain later, baby but we need to get out of here first,” Jaebum says as he holds onto Mark’s hand tightly. </p><p>They’re about to the car when they hear a loud beast noise that captures everyone’s attention. And I mean everyone including the people all around as they now stare at the alpha who has finally arrived.</p><p>*Now normally an alpha feline would be just that. A feline with dominant traits, etc. But what they had used to make him is something not even I fully comprehend. I can’t imagine what omega we would’ve gotten if I hadn't used your blood Jaebum but this alpha is nothing like a hybrid should be. It doesn’t have human characteristics and is fully animal with something else. Over time, it grew more and more feral when it couldn’t have Mark to a point it had to be locked up at all times and chained down. It’s killed many with a single blink and I fear if I don’t get Mark out of here soon, there’s no telling what the future will hold or if Mark will be alive after this. The only thing that calmed down the alpha was Mark but only to a point because it obviously wanted to use him for breeding. I’m hoping by the time you get Mark, that maybe BTS or someone was able to kill this beast. For yes, Jaebum, you are Mark’s alpha, but you are only human…</p><p> </p><p>Mark gasps as Suga and Jhope curse beside them.</p><p>“It’s the alpha…” Mark whispers under his breath.</p><p>“Take Mark and get out of here, now!” Suga demands as him and Jhope start to fire at the beast.</p><p>People start to freak out and chaos is unleashed while the alpha rushes forth and creates havoc. Jaebum doesn’t need to be told twice, as he keeps their hands intertwined and starts to run in the opposite direction since the car is cut off. He can hear Mark let out a worried noise,</p><p>“Bummie-”</p><p>“It’s going to be ok. I won’t let it get you. I won’t let anything or anyone take you away from me.” </p><p>Mark looks at Jaebum while he runs. Where Jaebum should be cowering and thinking this is hopeless, he’s instead determined and brave. Such alpha traits. But Jaebum is just human after all and that beast, he’s not going to stop.</p><p>The two manage to make it to an alleyway when they hear the loud screech and then claw marks grabbing the walls. The alpha pulls and parts of the two buildings are crumbling. </p><p>“Up the railings,” Jaebum says as he helps Mark go first up the stairs. </p><p>The alpha lets out an angry noise at Jaebum keeping Mark from him and tries to force its way through the small alleyway. The buildings shake and the railings jerk along with it. It makes it hard to go up the stairs fast but Jaebum is right behind Mark and helps him move forward. They’re able to make it up the stairs and toward the top when the creature grabs at the railings and tries to swing itself up. The two are now on the rooftop and running toward the other end when the creature is about to come up onto the rooftop.</p><p>Jaebum clenches his teeth as he sees the next rooftop is a good bit away. Mark could make it with his reflexes and feline abilities but Jaebum wouldn’t be able to. </p><p>“Baby, I need you to jump,” he encourages but Mark sees what Jaebum sees and knows he’d be left behind and starts to shake his head,</p><p>“No, I’m not leaving you, I’m not-”</p><p>Jaebum gives him a sad smile before leaning forward to press their foreheads together and his palm flat against Mark’s stomach,</p><p>“I’m your alpha, Mark and it’s my duty to protect my mate and my family.” </p><p>He knows. Jaebum knows he’s pregnant. Jaebum nuzzles gently to help comfort Mark as he tries not to break down,</p><p>“Just like how you proved you’re my omega. I want to prove that I’m your alpha. So go baby. I need to know you’re safe along with our child.” </p><p>“I love you,” Mark says and Jaebum smiles back at him,</p><p>“I love you,” Jaebum says it back before he detaches himself and tries to help Mark get ready to jump. </p><p>Mark doesn’t want to but he doesn’t go against his alpha and with Jaebum’s help, he makes it onto the other rooftop right as the creature lands onto the one Jaebum’s still on. The alpha screeches loudly and Jaebum slides his hand into his back pocket before pulling out a gun. Jhope will soon find out that Jaebum slipped one of his guns from him but for the time being, Jaebum has other things to worry about. </p><p>“Bummie!” Mark cries out as Jaebum turns around to face the creature.</p><p>With a fierceness in his eyes, Jaebum cocks the gun and points it straight at the creature,</p><p>“If you want him, you’re going to have to get through me first buddy and I’m afraid I’m not going down until I take you with me.”</p><p>The creature snarls at his declaration before running toward him. Mark tries to go back but he finds arms wrapping around him and pulling him back as Jaebum fires off the gun. It misses the first few rounds but soon it hits its target and gets the alpha right in the eye. The alpha cries out before sliding some. Jaebum fires in more bullets but the creature just growls before racing toward him again. With the clip empty and the gun useless now, Jaebum throws the gun down and braces himself as he’s going to take the creature off the cliff with him and down toward the lovely statue below that will pierce through them both. </p><p>“Come on fucker,” Jaebum demands but before the creature reaches him a huge gust of wind comes forth and a loud noise.</p><p>A helicopter comes out of nowhere and Jaebum finds himself being grabbed by someone,</p><p>“Hello, Jaebum. My, you really do look like your Father,” Jimin greets before pulling Jaebum back and off the building.</p><p>All at the same time of Namjoon standing in the helicopter with his missile launcher ready to go,</p><p>“It’s time to end this once and for all,” he states before firing it.</p><p>Jaebum is barely on one of the foot arches of the helicopter when the missile hits its target and explodes. The helicopter moves a bit but they’re safe and when Jaebum can see past the heat, he finds the creature letting out pains of agony before it’s tumbling over the rooftop and straight down with the statue piercing through and finishing off the job. </p><p>They did it. They stopped the alpha. They were safe now.</p><p>A pat on the back and laughter brings Jaebum to look up at Jimin’s smiling face,</p><p>“Great idea by wanting to use the statue. We also give props to you for though you’re human, you make one badass alpha,” he winks before giggling.</p><p>Mark! Looking down frantically, Jaebum finds Mark on the other rooftop with Suga and Jhope. Jhope is giving him a thumbs up while Suga smirks. Mark then locks eyes with him and instantly Jaebum wants to go to his baby.</p><p>“Wow, wow, wait till we get closer,” Jimin warns and stops Jaebum from trying to jump down there. </p><p> </p><p>The helicopter gets close enough and Jaebum drops down just to run straight to Mark who is already meeting him halfway. The moment those two hug, the members of BTS smile.</p><p>“Dr. Lockhart made a good choice when picking the alpha,” Jhope voices through the earpiece.</p><p>“And Suga doubted him at first,” Taehyung voices next.</p><p>“We’re not about to have this conversation. You better be checking all perimeters. We need to make sure we take out all of the people Stacy had working with her and securing the area as well as deleting a whole bunch of people’s memories,” Suga trails off as he looks below at the people all still freaking out and running about.</p><p>It’s still gonna be a long day…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yien!” Jackson cries as he hugs Mark.</p><p>Jinyoung hugs Mark too but then lets go briefly so he can scold Jaebum,</p><p>“Ow, what was that for?” Jaebum hisses as he rubs the back of his head,</p><p>“For being an idiot! Who told you that you could go and be some badass hero to show off in front of Mark?! You almost died!” </p><p>But then Jinyoung lets out an, “OW!” as he rubs at his arm as Mark pinches him.</p><p>“Bad Jinyoungie. Don’t hurt my alpha.”</p><p>Mark was in L.A. gangster mode again, which has Jackson laughing at Jinyoung’s expression. </p><p>“I need sleep,” Jinyoung deflates as he rubs his face and Jackson pulls him into his arms and presses kisses to the side of his head,</p><p>“I’m wide awake. Even though it was scary, it was actually really fun. Would ten out of ten, do it again.”</p><p>“NO,” all of them say and Jackson whines with a huge pout. </p><p>Jin walks over as the others are busy still trying to clean up and everything.</p><p>“Ah, I see you guys are going to be just fine.”</p><p>“You!” Jinyoung points, “Are now going to explain my questions.”</p><p>Jin smiles, “Jaebum knows a lot now so I’ll let him explain the majority but to put it simply, we’re from the special forces,” he shows off his badge. “Dr. Lockhart reached out to Namjoon all those years ago in a desperate attempt to get Mark out and be free. But the clock was ticking too fast before we could get there and Dr. Lockhart had to act fast. He managed to get Mark out and with the book he sent to Namjoon personally along with a letter, we were set to find Mark. And waited many years until he came to you. Of course we had other things to take care of while we waited but we did keep an eye out before making a move. We also couldn’t track what happened to the alpha as another party intervened and that was the one we learned Stacy had been double crossing as well with a fourth party.” Jin sighs, “Yes, things got complicated and hectic a bit there with lots of obstacles in the way before we got all the way to this point. And now, I can’t tell you anything more or go into more detail because it’s confidential. Just know you’re alive and won’t have to worry about anyone coming after you now.”</p><p>Jaebum frowns, “But aren’t you guys-”</p><p>Jin raises an eyebrow before giving a gentle smile, “As far as I’m concerned, the omega is still missing and was never found.” </p><p>The guys couldn’t believe it. BTS was siding with them. </p><p>“Why?” Jackson asks and Jin looks between Jaebum and Mark,</p><p>“You can thank Dr. Lockhart for most of it but after watching you two interact, we don’t have the heart to tear you two apart. Plus, Mark is too cute and Suga swore if we laid a hand on you he’d personally kill everyone.”</p><p>“Jin, what bullshit are you sprouting? Stop talking their ears off and help! I don’t want to be here all damn day! I have an appointment with my bed and wine later,” Suga states grumpily.</p><p>Jin cackles before pulling Jaebum into a sudden hug. It shocks Jaebum, but he feels Jin slip something into his pocket, “Do with it how you will.”</p><p>With that, Jin pulls back before hugging Mark next cause how can you resist him?! And then waves goodbye to them.</p><p>The four stand there dumbfounded that it was that easy. That they were free, alive and could go home. </p><p>“Home…” Mark starts to tear up and the three rush to hug Mark and shower him in love and affection.</p><p> </p><p>With the whole pack over to cry and celebrate, many things happened since that day. Like Mr. Lim bowing down and begging for forgiveness from his son. Though Jaebum knew the reason, he still let his father say what he had to say before Jaebum helped his father up and the two ended up hugging and sharing a drink or two. What really had his parents breaking down and in tears of happiness after their son forgave them, was that they’re going to be grandparents of not one child, but three. Mark is having a litter of kittens! When everyone found out, Jackson and Jinyoung had also shouted in glee about being grandparents which caused some rivalry between the Lim’s of who could be better grandparents but the whole entire pack are going to spoil these kids as they continue to spoil Mark. Another thing that happened was Nora. The moment they got home, Nora came meowing to who they all assumed would be to Jaebum. But it was in fact, to Mark. She could care less about Jaebum in that moment and even hissed at him when he tried to take her away from Mark. They’re best buddies now and Nora is gonna be an aunt to these three little kittens when they’re born.</p><p>Did I mention that they went and got a bigger house too? And that yes, the pack are all neighbors as they moved too without asking Jaebum’s permission. Their excuse was, “Where Mark goes, we go.” Jaebum only grinned. He was truly happy.</p><p> </p><p>Three little tiny kittens try to roam around the bed. They’re just days old and already trying to explore. A black cat comes into view as he carefully takes each kitten and places them on a solid chest before curling up and covering the kittens. They’re now safely between his paws with their tiny heads peeking out and letting out little mews before settling down as Mark gives them kitten kisses and nuzzles. Jaebum chuckles, his fingers coming to run along Mark’s fur before carefully touching each baby and they react to him. This was Jaebum’s life and he never thought it would end up like this but he’s forever grateful to Dr. Lockhart.</p><p> </p><p>Day 12</p><p>They’re fully crawling now! Since having their eyes open, they’ve been looking around and are very curious. I can totally tell how you feel now and I don’t know how you lasted as long as you did for the moment any of them cry, I drop everything and run. I’m super excited for when they’ll shift but I’m also not ready yet. They’re so cute right now in their tiny kitten forms and Mark has been trying to teach them in his cat form as much as possible while I teach in my human form. They’re already very playful and I can see the mess and chaos that’s going to come forth. Hell, I have five grown ass men that literally live in my house when they’re already bought all the houses around so they can be my neighbors. I love them though. I love the pack and family I have. That I have Mark and children. And...that’s all thanks to you. I know you’ve been getting my letters so let’s stop this secret and run around. Just come out of hiding and come see them, Dr. Lockhart. Come see your son again and come meet your grandchildren. Just like how I put my address in every time, I know one day you’ll be here and I know Mark will be so happy to see you once more.</p><p> </p><p>It’s loud and chaotic. Laughter and smiles all around with the pack over and the kids having finally shifted. Of course, the pack has been over to practically help Mark and Jaebum take care of the kids and are currently holding them hostage from the parents. Jackson refuses to let Bam hold Levi while Youngjae is hoarding Kyo and Jinyoung will fight anyone who dares to touch Lilly. Jaebum watches with a happy grin and lets his dinosaur laughter out when Yugyeom whines like a two year old for his turn next. Mark smiles from the kitchen as he prepares their milk bottles when he catches the clock up in the corner. It’s almost four. Memories of Dr. Lockhart starts to come forth and Mark can’t help but look toward the front door as if on reflex. Of all the times he sat waiting in the holding cell before he could spend time with him. To the man that loved him like a son and gave him a life his late son couldn’t have. He misses him.</p><p>With a sad smile, he focuses on the task at hand when he hears the clock strike four but then four knocks are heard after that. Perking up, Mark calls out that he’ll get it. It’s obviously the pizza man since they ordered pizza for pack night and Mark heads to the door right away. But the moment he opens the door, Mark’s expression goes from shock to a happy one with tears,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hello my son.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>